Claire Stark
by tacoidiot
Summary: Story of Tony's child and her life through the marvel universe.
1. intro

"Let's just get this out of the way. The only thing in this of mine is the oc, therefore do not even for a second think I own marvel crap. Now this story will have language, hinted themes, abuse, violence and such. If you are against any of that then proceed with caution as you have been warned.

Onto the fun stuff. This story will be going through the marvel timeline (mainly iron man for obvious reasons) with my oc and hopefully you guys enjoy.

Lastly, I do appreciate comments and read each one I get. If I put in ooc I am sorry and will try not to, but if it's needed for the story then just roll with it. For example, in this story hawk-eye will not be his recorded age of 44 according to the wiki. Thank you for reading my story and now on with the show.

Name: Claire Annabeth stark

Age: Starts at 16

Looks: (changes in story so this is just what she looks like at the start) long light brown hair, soft blue eyes, tall, average details, slight tan  
Favorite things: baking, singing, science, cats, pranks, and her music (rock/alternative)  
Hates: being ignored, yelling, and mornings  
That's all the info you need for now. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

Claire's pov

"Please!" I beg, my hands together as I gazed upward to my father in hope. Dad sighs and turns his head away from me contemplating my previous question. You see dad has to leave for Afghanistan to sell a few weapons, one of which I built and gave him the rights for since I'm too young to legally be building weapons. I wanted to go with him to help sell my weapon as I know more about it than he does.

"The only reason he has been reluctant to let my come with is because Pepper, his assistant, said no. Dad glanced back at me to see if I was still begging, which I was, and in an instant I pulled the finishing move. The puppy dog face. With maybe the millionth sigh he nodded and turned to face me full on."Fine, you can come, but you have to be the one to tell Pepper and you will stay with Rhodes the entire time and do everything he says. Deal?" I jumped up and flung my arms around his neck in happiness.

"Of course we have a deal. I'll need a suitcase of yours, your cooperation tomorrow morning, and not a word of this to Pepper." Dad looked around, eyes landing on a spare suitcase before he nods and passes the bag to me. "I love you daddy!" I call running out the door and to the elevator with bag in hand. Once on my floor, my AI VI (virtual intelligence) spoke up. "Good job Lady Claire. I assume you have accomplished your goal?" I just smiled, nodding as I rushed past the several labs on my floor, which was below dad's lab, and into my bedroom

"That's right VI, I just wish I could take you with me" I spoke as I moved the clothes I had picked out earlier into the suitcase and searching about for anything else I might need. Deciding on bringing my music, a few pairs of shoes, and very simple jewelry, I grabbed everything and put it in the bag before closing it up

"VI, call dad for me." I commanded softly. "Calling Mr. Stark." The room went quiet before my dad's voice filled the speakers. "What's up Claire?" I grinned before speaking. "Hey, is Pepper around your floor?" grabbing the handle of the suitcase, I began walking through my floor and to the elevator again.

"Um, I think she's at the tower, why?" I just smirked to myself stepping onto the elevator and moving up to the main floor "So where are you keeping all of your bags?" looking around I saw a small pile of suitcases that looked exactly like mine in various sizes. 'Perfect.' I led my bag over and laid it with the others.

"They're in the living room. Why?" dad asks walking into the room with a small smirk. Hanging up the phone I turn to him and smile. "Oh no reason, just wanted to put mine with yours." Dad walked up looking down at me. "You're planning something and I want in." I looked up at him as innocently as possible.

"Whatever do you mean daddy?" he just sighs and shakes his head. "So you sure you want to name the thing Jericho? I mean nothing against it, but isn't it a weird name for a missile?" I shrug my shoulders, turning to the elevator.

"Everything goes in order of the alphabet, this one was J so I had VI chose a random J name and so Jericho it is." I turn back one last time as the elevator doors begin closing on me to see dad nodding as he thought about my words. Finally the doors closed and brought me down to my floor. "Whelp, time to work of the PVIP. (Portable Virtual Intelligence Personalized.)"


	3. Chapter 2

"Next day

Claire's pov

"-ire! Cla-! Claire!" my head shoots up smacking into the person behind me making both of us let out cries of pain. "Ow! What the hell...Pepper?" my blue eyes lock with a pair of familiar grey ones. "Sorry sweetie, your father is already running late, I need you up and dressed and out in the car in 5 okay?" I just nod, still rubbing my head in annoyance.

"Good, I have to go make sure Tony is dressed. There's coffee in the car and some of your favorite donuts. See you out there!" Pepper called rushing to the elevator. I look around my surroundings to notice I fell asleep in my lab...again. With a sigh I drag myself up and stumble to my room, stripping my clothes, and taking a quick shower.

Once done, I dry myself and throw on my clothes for the day, before running through the floor looking for one thing in particular. A flash drive. I saw one on the counter of the kitchen and grabbed it, putting it in my pocket, and running off to the car to see Pepper and dad filing into the car with Happy up front. 'This is going to be fun.'

"Time skip/p

"Here we are, Claire do you want to stay in the car?" Pepper asked as Happy pulled alongside the privet jet. I nodded without a word and just like that they hopped from the car. Dad jumped onto the jet and Pepper came back to the car sitting beside me.

"Are you sure you don't want to say goodbye?" I looked up and just looked back down at my phone. Pulling up dad's messages and texting him.

Me: hey, call me.  
Dad replied immediately and did as told and soon my phone started ringing. I looked as though I didn't already know who it was and answered it. "Hello?"

"Um when you coming kiddo?" I changed my expression to worry and surprise moving my hand to my pocket where I had the flash drive

"Crap I'm sorry, I'll bring it right out dad!" and end call. "I forgot to give dad the flash drive he wanted and he just called remembering it. I'll be right back!" I called leaving my phone on the seat and running off and to the jet

The doors opened and I ran on board sitting next to dad like nothing happened. "Quick lets go while we have a chance." I said slightly out of breath. Dad chuckled and nodded to the men and the engines started. Once in the air, dad's phone started ringing. He looked at it, then at me, then answered the call. "Hello? Yes, she's with here with me."

"Yes, I said she could go last night. She didn't? I'm sorry. Well it's too late for that. Left her phone? Chill, she won't need it. No, she'll be by Rhodes 24/7 and if she has a problem with that I'll cuff them together. Alright...I'll see you when we get back. Yup. Okay, bye Pepper!" and he hung up. "You little sneak." I smirked and tried looking innocent. "Whatever do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. You tricked Pepper so that I would have to deal with her." My innocent look faltered and was replaced with my smirk. "Well she IS your assistant." Dad just sighs. "Yeah, okay, well you're grounded when you get home. No labs for 3 days." I froze. "You're kidding...right? You can't do that! That's just not fair!" I just finished the PViP, I just got to work out a way to put it in...

"To bad, I told you to do something and you didn't do it. Therefore you must be grounded." I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest in anger. Dad just laughs along with a few of the men around us. "Whatever." I growl out and pull out my headphones plugging them into my iPod. With a sour look I put my music on and tuned everything out

Time skip

"Should we wake her?" Uncle Rhodes said softly. "No, just pick her up. She is a pretty heavy sleeper." Dad's voice spoke up. Next thing I know I'm being picked up bridal style and held against a firm chest. Slightly opening my eyes, I took a peak at who was carrying me only to see Uncle Rhodes. I smiled softly and allowed myself to be carried off the jet and to a car.

Rhodes placed me in a seat and closed the door. I opened my eyes again and saw I was in a military convoy. Next to me was my dad and in the front was Rhodes and a random soldier. "Oh you're awake, good." I looked over at dad who spoke.

"Um where are we?" Rhodes spoke up to answer. "We are on our way to the place where you and your father are going to show off your weapons." At this I perked up. "Really?! Yay! This is going to be so fun...you are going to be blown away with the Jericho!" I giggle. The soldier looks over at me funny and dad and Rhodes just laugh at my excitement.

"You build weapons?" the soldier asked in surprise. "Well duh! I've been building weapons for 2 years now." I giggle more and the soldier blushes focusing back on the road. The car went silent so I put my music back on

"We're here." Dad said plucking one of my ear buds out. Shutting off my music, I jumped from the car and looked around at the many soldiers walking around. Dad moved around the car and smiled at me, leading me to the front of the area in front to begin talking. Oh man I can't wait to fire the Jericho...Mwahaha!


	4. Chapter 3

Claire's pov

"Good job sweetie!" dad said clapping as all the soldiers stood speechless. I just fired the Jericho and the aftershock blew past us knocking over a few crates and men. Suddenly more and more people joined in with the clapping as the area calmed down.

I just smiled proudly. I started the Jericho project a year ago in 2007 so for it to finally be finished and to see it in action is a huge confidence boost. "So that concludes the show boys and girls, who wants some new toys?" dad asked. And this is when I tune out

Looking around I find the soldier from earlier and walk over. "Hey, I never caught your name." I say offering a friendly smile. "Oh, uh I'm Nick. Nick Roberts." He said kind of nervous. "That way some sick weapon you just showed. Nicky here says you build it. That true?"

I look over at the other soldier besides Nick and nod. "Yeah, took me 2 freaking months but I got it done."

"Damn. I guess being a Stark, it makes since. I'm Brian Frierson." I nod my head at him with a smile when a hand clamped onto my shoulder. "I thought I told you to stay with Rhodes." With a sigh I put my hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, just wanted to talk...I'll go to Rhodes. It was nice meeting you guys. Stay safe out here." And with that dads hand starts dragging me away. "What the heck was that? Rhodes is right there why did you pull me away?" I growl in annoyance.

"I don't want you talking to strangers." Shaking my head I look over at him. "Nick was our driver and Brian is his friend. They are serving for our country yet when I try to have a civil discussion I get dragged away." We stop and he turns me so I'm facing him.

"Listen, I'm just worried about you. We are leaving now anyways but you're right. Tell you what, you want to ride in the car with me? Nick will be there." My eyes light up at the mention of my new friend. "I'd love to!" dad just chuckles and walks over to the car with Nick.

"Hey Claire! Are you guys riding with us?" I nod and he opens the back door allowing dad in first. "Um, no. you both are riding with me." Rhodes says putting a hand on my shoulder. "Sorry uncle Rhodes, dad said I could ride with him." I say with an unsure look.

Rhodes glances between dad and I before letting out a heavy sigh. "Fine, just be safe." He mumbled. I give him a big smile and rush to hug him. "Thanks uncle!" and with that I rush back to the car and slide in with dad and Nick on either side of me

"Why do you call cornel Rhodes uncle?" Nick asked as the engines started. "I grew up with him always being around so I became really closet to him and one day dad told me I could call him uncle so I have since." I explain and he nods. We talk for a while until I got a bad feeling that cut me off mid-sentence. "Hey, you ok?" dad asks waving a hand in my face

"I blink a few times and widen my eyes. "Stop the car!" I shout out fear taking over my body. The car came to a sudden stop just as the car in front of us went up in an explosion. "Stay with the Starks!" the two soldiers up front shout as they exit the vehicle.

"No!" I reach out to grab them, but Nick grabs me by my waist pulling my face to his chest blocking my view. There were shouts and bullets flying everywhere when Nick grabs my shoulder and makes me face him. "Stay here and hide. I have to go out." I panic and try to speak up when I'm shoved under the seat with Nick holding the handle of the door

I watch with tears in my eyes as he opens the door and takes one step out before blood splatters on the door and he drops. I immediately look over to dad who is looking around in worry. "Do not fucking say to stay here!" I shout grabbing his attention.

He turns and gives me a look of apology before opening the door and crawling out quietly keeping crouched. "What are you doing?!" I hiss moving car fully over to where he was sitting before but curled in the foot area still. "We stay here we are waiting ducks." My eyes widen realizing what he means. "No, no way. I can't, no I won't. Its suicide." I cry

"Listen baby, we need to move, we don't have a choice. On a count of three you will run that way okay?" I follow where he is pointing with my eyes and give a nervous nod. "I'll be running right with you." I crawl out to be right next to him.

"Okay, three" I gulp down my fear.

"Two" dad grabs my hand in his.

"One." He nods and we're off

My mind is racing as I hear shouts all around me, dads in front of me and I'm tripping over my heels as we run. Suddenly I fall down flat, my ankle screaming with pain. Dad turns to me and quickly grabs my and runs behind a large rock. "You got to go without me. I'll buy time. I'm sorry." His eyes widen in fear.

"No, I'm not leaving you, don't even think that." I sigh and look away freezing. Right there next to us was a Stark missile. One that dad made a year ago. Dad follows my gaze and freezes up. Without thinking any further, I turn and push dad down and away with my body shielding his. With that the missile went off and my vision went black.

The last thing I heard was dad screaming my name.


	5. Chapter 4

Tony's pov

"Ask him where Claire is." I said quietly. Yinsen looked back at me and nodded before talking to the Ass-hole in front of him. The guy smirked at me making me angry. "Where is she damn it! What have you done with my daughter?!" I scream.

The guy laughs and turns around beginning to walk out. Before leaving fully he turns to me the smirk still on his face. "Your daughter is quite the fighter. She is very special though. Yes very special." He leaves laughing to himself. I run after him, but Yinsen grabs me.

"Claire! Don't you touch my daughter you swine!" and with that the door is closed and locked. Yinsen lets go of me and I drop to the floor in tears. "At least we know she's alive Tony." I look up at Yinsen and nod. "Right." Looking down at the floor in an empty stare I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Weeping over her will do her no good. The sooner they get what they want, the better she will be." Damn...he's right. "Yeah, let's get back to work." Standing up, Yinsen and I go straight back to working on the suit that will get us out of here.

Claire's pov

"Claire! Don't touch my daughter you swine!" I smile weakly at the sound of dad's voice. He's alive and that scream proves it. "What are you smiling at brat?" I turn to face Dr. Abdul standing behind where I laid strapped to a metal bed.

The place I've been for however long we've been here. It's where I woke up that first day with my back wrapped and an ivy in my arm and I haven't been moved since. "You said he was dead." I state simply. Dr. Abdul laughs and puts another IV bag onto the cord in my arm.

I prepare for the burn and bite my lip to prevent the screams I'm sure will come soon. The familiar tingle starts up and intensifies until I'm struggling to keep the screams in. If I scream Abdul will whip me again...I can't get whipped again...I just can't. Soon my vision starts going and the last thing I see is Dr. Abdul's smiling face hovering over me. Not again.

~Time skip~

Claire's pov

I woke with a random voice filling my ears. Another voice it seems familiar, but I can't place it. Suddenly a cold sensation ran through my arm and my body jolted in the restraints. "Morning Claire. This is my boss Mr. Raza. Say hello brat." I looked over to the other guy who was stood to my left. "Hello brat." I say with a weak smirk.

The man just chuckled and placed a hand on my head, his fingers tangling in my matted hair. "You're defiantly a Stark." I look carefully up at him in curiosity before Dr. Abdul captures my attention by speaking.

"I'm going to undo your restraints. If you try to run or harm either myself, yourself, or Mr. Raza...the two men there in the door way have orders to shoot you. Understood?" I blink and try to look back at the men, but fail. I nod silently and the doctor began doing as he said he would.

First my legs became free and next were my arms. Each limb severely bruised where the restraints were once. Carefully, as to not get shot, I swung my stiffened legs off the cold metal table and began to stand when Raza grabbed me by my arm.

"Silly girl, you can't move just yet." I gave a confused look up at him and he chuckled again. Then I felt a harsh prick in my arm where the IV has been. I look over and Abdul had taken out the IV wrapping a soft gauze around my elbow to catch any blood that might leak from the fresh wound.

Raza removed he's grasp on my arm and motioned me to stand again. I did so gladly stumbling a little from the lack of movement over time. Abdul lent a hand to me and aided me as I got my balance. "Okay, what's going on? Why are you suddenly being nice?" I ask once I'm standing by myself.

"Well my darling, I was unaware of the way you were being treated. Now that I know, I will be personally taking care of you. Please come with me." My eyes widen as Raza held his hand out to me kindly before they narrowing in suspicion.

"How can I trust you?" his smile faltered for a second, but recovered quickly as his hand remained held before me. "Tell you what, if you come with me I'll bring you to your father." My dad? I'll get to see him, but what if it's just a trap? Screw it, it's worth risking.

Hesitantly, I brought my hand up and placed it in his. He gently wrapped his fingers around mine and began leading me from the room into unfamiliar areas. One after the other. We came to a large metal door with guards standing before it where we stopped, Raza turning to face me.

"Now, I'll let you stay in there for an hour or so with him, but you must not distract from his work. Okay?" I nod keeping my mouth shut. He turned and nodded to the people there who unlocked the door and opened it.


	6. Chapter 5

Claire's pov

There in the dark cavern like room stood an unfamiliar man along with my father. Without a second thought, tears filled my vision and I went running in. Dad didn't recognize me at first, but didn't stop me went I ran to hug him which I was happy for. After hugging him and him awkwardly patting my back I turned to face Raza again.

"Thank you Mr. Raza. Thank you." I smiled happily. He returned the smile before giving a small wave and the doors closed locking once more. I turn back around to see the two men before me.

"I'm so happy you are okay. I was so worried. Dr. Abdul said you were dead, but then I heard you yelling for me and now Mr. Raza is letting me in here for an hour." I rambled before something clicked in dad's eyes and tears slipped down his cheeks.

"C-Claire?" I nodded happily and next thing I know I'm being engulfed in a tight hug and brought to the ground under the weight as dad began sobbing into my shoulder. "I thought you were dead. They wouldn't tell me anything and oh my goodness Claire you're never leaving my side again." Dad cried.

I just sat there hugging him trying to sooth his sobs. I've never seen dad so broken. Suddenly a clearing of a throat broke our reunion. Both dad and I looked up to see the random guy smiling down at us.

"Oh, sorry Yinsen." Dad mumbled as he wiped his face clean. He stood up and held out a hand for me which I took happily. "Claire this is my friend Yinsen. Yinsen this is my daughter." Dad introduced.

I smiled and held out my hand. Yinsen shook my hand and spoke up. "I'm glad you're alright Claire. Your father has been worried sick about you." I looked up at dad before looking down at my sore bare feet.

"I'm fine, in fact I've just been a few halls down on this metal bed. Not sure why and I don't remember much, but I feel fine so there really is no reason to worry so much. Just stiff as this is the first time I've been able to move in however long we've been here." I said simply with some embarrassment.

"Wait, you were in the labs? Why?" Yinsen looked at me confused. I gave him a confused look back before replying. "Labs? I'm not sure if I was in a lab." Mumbling to himself Yinsen started pacing back and forth before turning to face me with wide, fear filled eyes. "Were you with Dr. Abdul?" I nodded and he began cursing to himself.

"Wait, how do you know Dr. Abdul?" I ask confused. He looked at me sadly and shook his head. "He is the lead chemical scientist here and is known for human experimenting. Tell me, why is there bandaging on your arm?" I look down at the gauze.

Was he experimenting on me? What is going on? How did I not realize this before? How does this guy know so much? Why isn't dad helping me? I'm scared...am I going to die? Why was Raza so nice to me? My breathing began to pick up pace and my head started to become lighter.

"Are you telling me they've been experimenting on my daughter for almost a year?" my vision started darkening, my legs becoming jelly beneath me. "I'm sorry Tony. I'm not positive if it's true I'm just stating what I know." The voices around me began to grow distant.

Suddenly I got a weird tingle in my hands and my head. I have to calm down. I looked over at dad who was arguing with Yinsen when I heard the door open. I looked over and saw Raza standing there watching me.

"Help me." I whisper before falling over. Raza walked up to me and picked me up bridal style. "That's enough excitement for today my child." With that my world went dark.


	7. Chapter 6

Tony's pov

They hurt Claire. They hurt my child. Why would they do this? Do they know about the suit? Is this some sick punishment? I'm doing what they want...well they think I am. Why would Yinsen say all of that in front of her?

Wait...where is she? "Claire?" Yinsen stopped defending himself in our argument to look around. There that jerk stood holding Claire in his arms. She laid unconscious in his arms as he looked up with a smirk. "Get away from her." I growled.

He stood and started towards the door. "You know, I must thank you Tony. I knew putting her in here would get a reaction, but you and Yinsen arguing and ignoring her as she needs help...I'm rather surprised at you." he paused brushing some of her hair from her face.

"We did however get what we wanted so I'll be taking her off to rest. If she wants to come back tomorrow I might let her so she can do it again but in the meantime her body needs to rest. She is after all still getting used to it. Have a good night Mr. Stark."

With that he closed and locked the doors, taking my baby with him. Suddenly a loud clatter sounded around the room. Looking around, everything had fallen from somehow being lifted up. I turned to Yinsen confused. "It's worse than I thought."

"What do you mean?" I ask worried. He sighed, removed his glasses and rubbed his temples. "Dr. Abdul's research, I'm not sure what he did but it seems to have worked." I gave him a look of confusion and worry.

"We need to finish the suit. The sooner we get out of here the better." I whisper. Without waiting for his response I move back to where we were working and began to hammer out the chest piece. We have to get Claire out of here...if it's the last thing I do.

Claire's pov

I woke up in a bed, a real bed...where am I? "Oh good your awake." I looked to the area where the voice had come from and saw Raza. "Mr. Raza! Um where am I?" I questioned sitting up. Looking down I wore different clothes than my dirty tank top and jeans. Instead I wore a soft light pink gown.

"Please call me Raza, how are you feeling?" I looked back up at Raza. "I feel fine, a little tired but I'm fine...where are my clothes? How did I get in this gown?" I ask afraid of the answer. "Your clothes were rather dirty and torn so I had a maid change your clothes so you can be comfier." I looked back down at myself and smiled.

"Thank you, it's very lovely." He nodded and smiled before walking up to the side of the bed. "Um Raza...how's my father" I heard a knock at the door. "Your father is fine, he's busy working with Yinsen." There was another knock. "Aren't you going to get the door?" I whispered. He looked over to the door with annoyance. He called out in what language I'm assuming to be Arabic.

The door opened and Dr. Abdul stood there. "I came to check on the girl." He said. Raza nodded and waved him over. Dr. Abdul walked up and pulled out a needle filled with familiar black liquid. I started backing away, but Raza stood in front of me. "What's in the needle Abdul?" he's defending me...why is Raza so nice to me?

"It's something to help her not pass out again." Raza nodded and turned to me. "Do you trust me Claire?" I froze looking up to him. He has been nice since I met him. He even helped me when I passed out.

He gave me new clothes...took me to see my father. Slowly I nod keeping eye contact with Raza. He smiled and moved behind me on the bed taking hold of my arm gently. Dr. Abdul walked forward with the needle and quickly slid it into the crook of my arm.

I was met with the familiar pain of that the IV would give me. I retracted my arm trying to move away from him, but Raza was still sat behind me. "What's wrong Claire?" Raza asked seeing my face. I just kept my lips tightly held together knowing if I opened them I would end up screaming with the pain.

"Did you hurt her?!" Raza's voice grew concerned as my eyes teared. "You-you liar...you...why?" I mumble. I knew I was growing weak with my body enveloped with pain. Burning pain. "Guards, come take Abdul away and dispose of him...painfully." Raza said. Everything was far away and my vision started fading.

The last thing I saw being Raza, smirking down at me


	8. Chapter 7

Claire's pov

I woke in the same bed as last time, but with a quick look around the room I noticed I was alone. Sitting up my head was aching and there was fresh bandaging on my other arm. Slowly I stood noting that I was still in the soft pink dress and started towards the door.

Poking my head out the door, I saw no one there and started to carefully move through the halls until I found the place where dad and Yinsen were kept. The door was open and there stood 4 armed guards and Raza as Yinsen and Raza spoke. "Why is nothing getting done Yinsen?" Raza asked roughly. Yinsen gulped before replying.

"Building these things take time sir...Mr. Stark is working as hard as he can, but he's worried about the girl." I knew he meant me. "Are you saying he'd work faster if we put the girl in here?" Yinsen thought for a moment before nodding.

"What is he saying?" dad whispered. How doesn't he know what their saying? They are right in front of him! Yinsen whispered what Raza had said and dad seemed to perk up. "Alright, I'll consider it, but if I don't see any improvement in pace...well." Raza looked over towards one of the armed men and nodded.

The man passed his weapon over to the guy beside him and walked over to an oven. He grabbed a pair of iron tongs and took a warmed coal handing it to Raza. The man grabs raza and holds him over a coolet barrel. Raza moved ever so slightly and I knew what was going to happen. Without thinking I ran forward, passed the guards, and over to Raza grabbing his arms.

I yanked the tongs from his grasp and held them, ready to strike him if he made a move. The guards each had their guns loaded and pointed to me while dad, Yinsen, and Raza stood surprised. "You can't hurt him, he didn't do anything wrong!" I yelled at Raza.

He raised his arms up in surrender with a small smile on his lips. "How do you know he didn't? In fact if you knew what he was just saying you would be pointing that elsewhere." I glared at him and with little effort i flung the coal, hitting him in the neck.

"Don't lie to me, ever! I heard every word of that conversation. He was just trying to make it so I stayed in here! And you started pointlessly threatening him! So don't you dare lie to me Raza." I growled out at the end, but I could care less right now.

He was lying to me right to my face! And wanted to hurt dad's friend. Raza stood with pained eyes holding onto his neck and the guards started cocking their guns about to fire when Raza held up a hand stopping them.

"I was not aware you spoke urdu. As a token of my apology, you are welcome to come and go from this room as you please, but must have a guard with you. The room you awoke in is to be yours." He paused watching me before continuing

"There will be a maid to bring you fresh clothes each morning. I insist that your meals be had with me. So a guard will be sent to escort you to me whenever food is served." my mind was racing with thoughts trying to understand what he'd said.

"I really am sorry Claire...do you forgive me?" I looked up at him tears in my eyes. I hit him with coal...that's not like me...i never hurt people. But I threw that hot coal like nothing!

I began to shake with realization. I had snapped and hurt someone...yet he was apologizing to me? I dropped the iron tongs and nodded my head. "I-I'm sorry...I don't know what came over me. I saw you were going to hurt Yinsen and I...I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" I asked stuttering.

Raza smiled and started walking towards me. "I'm fine, you protected your friend so it's ok. I'm just glad you forgive me." I smiled. "Alright so I'll leave you with your father and Yinsen. If you need anything ask one of the guards to help you. Oh and if you could help your father with his work I'd be rather grateful." With that said Raza and the guards left and the door closed and locked.

I let out a shaky breath and turned to look at Yinsen and dad. "So what is it they have you working on daddy?" I ask curiously. Dad just stood there frozen while staring at me. "What?" I ask getting a little self-couscous. Neither man spoke.

"What?!" I asked getting annoyed. Dad snapped from his gaze and looked me up and down. "Claire?" I nodded giving a confused look. "What...what happened to you? Your hair...your eyes...what did they do to you?" I looked even more confused and moved a lock of my hair into my face to see what he meant.

Sure enough my hair color had changed. There in my hand laid a lock of my hair, but it looked nothing like my hair. It had lost all color and was a snowy color. I starred at it in shock. What happened to my hair?! Did Abdul do this?! What's going on?! What did dad mean my eyes changed? Where my eyes no longer their blue color?

Why was I changing like this? Dad seemed to take notice of my internal panic and quickly pulled me into a hug. I began crying as dad held me. "Shh its okay baby, I'm here. Whatever is going on I'll be here for you okay? Shh don't cry." Dad murmured.

"We stayed like this for what seemed like forever until Yinsen spoke up. "Excuse me, Claire?" I looked up at Yinsen with tears in my eyes. "I- I just wanted to say thank you. For standing up for me. So thank you." I smiled and stood from dads grip and hugged Yinsen.

"A friend of my dads is a friend of mine and no one hurts my friends." I say with a smile. "So wait. If my hair is white, what color are my eyes?" I ask looking between dad and Yinsen. They both look at me and all was quiet before dad spoke up.

"Well baby, your left eye is still blue...but your right eye...it's...violet." Dad said just above a whisper. My eyes widened in surprise at his words. I have a violet eye? That's...actually kind of cool. I smile to myself a little. "That I can live with I think." I say.

Dad chuckles a little brightening the room's atmosphere. "Oh yeah, your favorite color is purple huh?" I nod and look around eyes falling on something in the darkest corner of the room. "Okay now what is THAT?" dad and Yinsen fallow my eyes to the large metal suit and dad gets this huge smile on his lips.

"Well baby...that is the project we've been working on. It's going to get us out of here." A large suit made of metal with fire blasters, propellers, and flight stabilizers. Oh boy this should be interesting.


	9. Chapter 8

Tony's pov

Claire was off with Yinsen as he told her about our plan. I couldn't take my eyes off her. She looked like my daughter, but nothing like her at the same time. I want to know what the hell they did to her

She's speaking a different language, talks to Mr. Asshole aka Raza like it's nothing, and I still can't figure out how the hell she appeared in the room like that and was able to get those tongs and coal from Mr. Asshole like it was nothing. And where the heck did she get that little dress? So many questions and no one to tell me the answers

The biggest question had to be how things in the room suddenly start lifting up whenever she panics. It's happened twice now and she hasn't noticed, but Yinsen pointed it out last time and was right. Mr. Asshole knows the answers, but I doubt he'll tell us. He's trying to use Claire and she doesn't even seem to care.

I don't understand how I raised such a smart girl. She's always been like that though. If there is something to be gained from a situation she will milk it like a pro.

She is quick to trust though and way too nice for her own good, so seeing her stand before us with a scolding coal in hand, holding it to Mr. Asshole was something I've never seen.

Aggression.

I'm glad she did it, but at the same time I wanted to grab her and shake her for doing something so thoughtless. "Hey, is that supposed to be a Jericho shell?" Claire's voice broke my thoughts as I looked over. Sure enough she was standing over the fake Jericho shell I build for Mr. Asshole.

I walked over and put on a smile. "Yeah, it's rough because I wasn't sure of the dimensions, but it looked enough like it to be okay with Mr. Asshole." I said placing a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Well you were close, but no beans. The tip of the Jericho is supposed to be much broader to hold the shrapnel and the back is slimmer since it only holds the explosives. It has fins sorta like a fish to help glide through the air better since its top heavy and has a longer tail that holds more shrapnel. Silly." I rolled my eyes at her critique.

"Well sorry! I didn't have you to tell me and they thought I made the Jericho so I had no choice. Had to give them some appearance." Yinsen then piped up confused. "You didn't build the Jericho?" I looked over and shook my head no.

"Nah, I did! It's my 10th weapon build so it's not that great, but I have ideas for an even deadlier missile. Pack the front with shrapnel, fill the case with explosives with shrapnel compartments throughout the body and in the back have tainted shrapnel cooked and glazed with lethal poisons. What do you think? I was going to name it 'Keith'." She said proudly.

Yinsen looked at her in shock while I just smiled at her. "Sounds pretty cool, you'll have to show me the schematics for it when we get home." I said. She beamed up at me and ran off looking around some more as Yinsen walked up to me.

"Is that normal?" I looked over and laughed. "That is yes, she would beg me to let her do weapons for ages and last year I finally gave in. since then she's been coming up with weapons as though she was raised in an armory. Though i guess she kinda was." He nodded watching as she examined the desk of papers.

"You have an amazing child Tony. She's not afraid to be who she is." I looked over at Yinsen with a smile of pride. "Thank you Yinsen." He nodded still watching Claire. "Alright, what do you say we start working on the suit? You can help us Claire." She ran over cheering

Even in captivity she smiles. I love her so much.


	10. Chapter 9

~One week later~

Claire's pov

I awoke in my room with the maid standing over me. "Good morning miss! I have a dress for you and master Raza has given me this bag for you. Would you like any help with changing?" I groaned and rolled over to face away from her.

"Oh I'm sorry miss, but there will be no going back to sleep. Master Raza would be furious if I allowed you to be late again." I sighed remembering the last time I talked the poor woman into letting me sleep in. Raza had raised a hand to her and would have hit her if I hadn't stepped in front of her.

Sure I got hit, but I'd rather it be me than this poor woman. I sat up and yawned before greeting her. "Good morning Mary, how are you today?" she places a small light blue dress with long sleeves onto the bed beside me. "I am doing lovely madam and you?" I shuffle out of the dress I was in and slipped the new one over my head. Mary turned me around and tried the back of my dress.

Next she sat me down on the bed and pulled out a hair brush. Mary braided my hair as we made small talk as per our morning routine. Once done she walks with me to the door walking off leaving me with Nadeem a.k.a my guard who makes sure I go where I m supposed to and not where I'm not allowed to go. Nadeem and I walk off to the dining area where Raza was waiting with a smile.

"Ah there you are, might I say that blue looks wonderful on you." Raza greats opening his arms for me. I fake a smile at the compliment and walk up to him for the hug. Over this past week dad and Yinsen have been talking about Mr. Asshole and how he treats them without me there and I know they mean Raza.

I knew from the start that he was the leader of the guys who kidnapped us and when I told dad that Raza was being nice to me he made me promise to play nice.

This means that I have to befriend the terrorist. Sure he was being nice but it was probably just to keep dad working. Either way I was pretending to be naïve in front of Raza as dad told me and as Yinsen suggested.

'Follow what you're told, don't argue, don't talk back. Be nice and smile when around him. Let him think he's playing you and you'll have the upper hand.' I let go of the hug and Raza guided me over to the table.

"So Claire. Today instead of going to hang out with your father I want you to go with Nadeem. He has orders as to what you will be doing so don't worry about a thing." I looked up surprised. "But I thought I had free reign of where I go. Please don't make me go with him." I say making a pouty lip.

Sure I was being whinny, but I don't want to go off with some terrorist I don't know. I'd much rather be with a terrorist I know...as weird as that sounds. Raza sighed and stood walking over to me. Before I could even think, his hand swiped across my face making a sickening sound ring through the cave. Slowly I looked over at him with shock.

Raza had never hit me purposely. "I'm sorry...I don't know what came over me. Anyways you will do as I say. No arguing." I stared at him for a second before my look of shock changed to an angry glare. "Don't fucking do that again." I growled lowly.

This shocked not only Raza, but myself. Why the heck did I just growl?! I saw movement from the corner of my eye and threw my hand up just in time to catch Raza's arm. He went to hit me again. Slowly I stood up with my grip still tight on his wrist.

I turned the wrist around making him spin to face away from me before I pushed him to the ground. Just as I was about to step on his throat I felt a cold metal against my head and froze. Raza stood dusting himself off with a smirk.

"Well my dear, I'm impressed." I spat at him in anger and kicked behind me. There was a grunt and the gun was removed from my head as I spun, I kicked the person in the face sending them flying. I looked and saw Mary on the floor with a gun in hand and blood pouring from the side of her head.

My eyes widened staring down at her when a pair of arms reached around me putting and holding a gun in my hands. I stood frozen. The person placed my finger on the trigger and pointed the gun down at Mary.

She looked back at me with a small smile. "Pull the trigger Claire." A tear fell from my eyes and I could feel the tingle in my head and hands that I was getting used to. Looking around things sure enough were floating in the air and I saw Raza was the one holding the gun at Mary though me.

"No...no I won't do it. No!" I shout trying to get out of Raza's grip on me, but to no avail. "You made your decision Claire. Now pay the price. You will learn not to defy me." Raza whispered into my ear. I shook my head repeatedly, but no matter what I did I couldn't break from the hold on the gun. "Pull the trigger." Raza whispered again.

I was now full on crying and shaking with fear. "Please Raza, don't do this." I cried. He just tightened my finger on the trigger. Next thing I know a load bang rings throughout the room. Mary fell to the floor blood coming from a hole in her head and from the corner of her mouth. The hold on me stopped and I fell to the ground sobbing.

I killed her. I killed Mary. No. they killed her. He killed her. Suddenly an alarm began blaring and a voice rang through the guards radios. "Mr. Stark and Yinsen have a suit of armor and are escaping. I have men down everywhere!" I was lifted and thrown over someone's shoulder while I let them take me. I was in shock.

They made me kill her. She's dead by my hands. I was thrown down and left alone. Looking around me I was in a cell somewhere. "We got Yinsen. He's down!" a voice shouted from somewhere. Looking around a bit better I saw a radio. Picking it up I brought it to my mouth pressing the talk button.

"1-2 Claire is coming for you." I whispered.

I stood up and felt a burning in my eye. Mary is dead, Yinsen is dead. Without noticing I approached the bars of the cage and ripped them open bringing the device that had now gone silent back up to my mouth.

"3-4 I'm through the door." I whisper.

I had no control over myself it seemed. I went walking through caves sending things flying around me and cracking the cave walls with every pounding breath.

"5-6 you shouldn't have done it."

I come across armed men shooting at something. Without stopping I raise my hand and swipe it side to side and instead of the sound of guns there were sounds of cracks. As I walked past, each man fell to the ground dead, but it didn't seem to faze me. The only words in my head was 'their dead, Yinsen is dead. Mary is dead.' I raised the devise again.

"7-8 I'll make you pay."

I left the caves and made it into the sun light to see dad's suit setting boxes of our weapons on fire to destroy them. Then I saw him. Raza.

"9-10 this is your end."

I approached him as he paid attention to my dad's form, missile launcher in hand. I tap his shoulder and he spins in surprise, but quickly gets ready to fight. Without hesitation I bring my tingling hand up and close it in a fist. His neck started to contort visibly and his breathing became ragged and choked.

"You killed Mary. You killed Yinsen. You tried to kill my father. You killed American men. You are nothing, but a monster. You deserve to die in the worst way possible you filth." I lifted my arm and he lifted off the ground kicking his feet about.

"You used me as a lab rat, you kidnapped and threatened my father and I. Yet you seem to fail to see the monster that you have created." I saw dad fly off in the suit with explosions going off around us. "You're going to kill us both!" Raza choked out, but I just laughed.

"That's the plan." With that our bodies were enveloped with burning flames. I let go of Raza and walked through the flames with a small smile on my lips. "Claire!" I walked out of the flames untouched and kept walking until I found where the shout had come from. There dad laid collapsed in metal debris and sand from what looked to be a rough landing.

"I'm here dad." I whispered. Suddenly the tingling stopped and I fell face first into the sand unconscious.


	11. Chapter 10

Tony's pov

"I'm here dad." I hear whispered behind me. Turning in the ruble, I crane my neck to see Claire unconscious in the sand behind me. She was cloaked in blood and her dress was charred at the edges.

Quickly pulling myself from my place in the sand, I move over to her and turn her over. Her eyes were closed, but there was a soft movement on her chest which reassured me. "We made it." I whispered and pulled her up and began stumbling along in the sand with her in my arms.

We made it out...well Yinsen didn't. I wish there was something I could have done...I should have gotten him out. I didn't keep my promise. Damn it, not the time to think of this. I have to get Claire home. We got away from those people, but we are not safe yet.

Suddenly Claire started stirring and as she opened her eyes I smiled down at her. "Hey sweetie. How are you feeling?" she squirmed a little but then registered where she was. "What happened?" I looked down confused.

"What do you mean what happened? We escaped but we have to walk to get out of this place." I mumbled out at the end of my sentence.

She squirmed again so I set her down gently. I watched as she thought about everything and her eye glazed over for a second as she realized our situation. "Oh...I thought that was a dream." She whispered.

We stood there in silence for a bit before she looked up at me. She's crying?! I quickly pull her to me in a tight hug. No, my baby is crying...I wish Pepper was here, she's better at comfort than me. "So that really happened...Yinsen...Mary...they didn't make it." I looked down at her confused about who Mary was, but didn't ask.

Best not to make this worst. "Yinsen planned it from the beginning Claire. His family had died years ago and now he is with them." I tried to comfort her, but honestly it was hard to think of it myself. Especially with her crying here. "Oh...well at least he is happy." She sniffled and pulled away to wipe her face with her dirty arms.

"So the suit worked? I saw your crash landing...smooth work there." She said with a dry chuckle. I just smiled at her attempt to lift the mood. "Thanks, I was going with style, but I guess style was not going with me." She rolled her eyes and stood up. "Come on, we have to get out of this sun." I nodded and stood with her

She grabbed my hand and began leading me off in the sand. "Claire?" she glanced over to me. "Yeah dad?" I gulped down some air before speaking. "I had the suit...and Yinsen...but how did you get out?" I asked.

We had walking for what seemed like hours and the sun was going down as we had stayed in silence in our journey. I know that asking her this might make her upset, but it's been on my mind. I barely escaped alive. She had nothing...I thought she was killed when that shot rang out which is why Yinsen and I put the plan in action.

But if she was alive and I didn't know to help her...how did she escape? "Um well...I" she began stuttering as her pace stopped. "It's hard to explain and I'd really rather not say right now." She mumbled out tears filling her eyes. I realized what I had done and instantly regretted asking her that

"I'm sorry baby girl. I shouldn't have asked." I said pulling her to me. She sniffled into my chest before pulling back. "How's the arc reactor doing?" I glanced down at the cold light in my chest and sighed. "It's running good." She nodded and pulled back to the hug. "Hey why don't we stop for the night?" she nodded and we sat down under a boulder.

We sat for a while with her in my arms as the night continued on. Suddenly she pulled away eyes wide as she starred into the dark around us. "Is everything alright?" I whispered. She jumped up from the ground and continued starring into the dark. What is going on? "Claire?"

"There's something out there...something big. It's watching us." She whispered. I instantly shot up now alerted by her words. "Where? I can't see anything." I whispered. "There, on the hill. It's coming closer." I tried to see what she was looking at but the only thing I could see were the stars, her and the closest 5 feet illuminated by my arc reactor.

"I can't see it." I murmured. I slowly walked up behind her and wrapped my arm around her protectively pushing her behind me. "Shh it's...talking." I silenced and strained my ears to hear what she was talking about. That's when I heard it. A low growling sound from before us in the shadows.

"You live here? What do you mean...do you know the way out of this place?" Claire whispered from behind me. I turned to her confused when another growl came from the shadows. "Please, we will leave but please let us stay just tonight...we have nowhere else to go." Is she talking to the growling?

What is going on?! There was another growl when suddenly from the shadows emerged a large coyote pack of 5 or 6 with what seemed to be the leader in the front. "Yes I understand you, I understand all of you. I'm not sure why or how but I do." Claire stood straighter and moved to be ahead of me.

I tried reaching out to pull her in but she continued walking closer until she was knelt before the coyotes. "If I help him, you will let me and my father stay the night?" the coyote lowered its head and rubbed the ground.

"Okay then, I'm Claire, this is my father tony...he...he can't understand you guys though." Claire spoke to the coyotes while gently taking ones paw into her hand. "It's hard to see...dad could you come closer...I need your light." My eyes widened as I glanced at the wild animals surrounding my daughter. "It's okay, they won't bite. They promise."

"Right...okay." I said unsurely. I walked forward and knelt beside Claire as she used the light from the arc reactor to see the coyote's paw properly. There sticking out of it was a piece of bloody metal scrap. "Poor thing." Claire murmured. She looked up and the coyote sadly. "I'm sorry but this is going to hurt." She whispered.

The coyote lowered its head and Claire moved her hand to hover over the scrap before quickly pulling it from the paw. The coyote whimpered and cried out but didn't attack like I thought it would. "Are you okay?" Claire asked concern lacing her voice. The coyote limped back over to her and sat with its paw out again surprising me.

"Okay, that should be it. Keep it clean and don't be using it if at all possible. It should heal soon as it's not that big." Claire said finishing her examination of the paw. I starred at her in amazement while she spoke with the wild animals. My daughter can talk with wild life. Okay...


	12. Chapter 11

Claire's pov

I awoke to low voices speaking together. "Should we take them towards the place?" one spoke. "I think so, I mean Claire is such a sweet girl...they seem like they could really use the help." A more feminine voice said. Slowly I pried my eyes open to see dad sitting up starring at the pack of coyotes. "They just keep growling and looking at us." Dad whispered.

I chuckled which caught the attention of the coyotes. "Ah you're up!" "Good morning Claire!" "Hi!" "Hey!" rubbing my eyes the younger coyotes began to prance around me cutely making me giggle. "Aw morning guys." I smile. Dad just gave me a strange look. I don't blame him though...I'm talking to fucking coyotes!

"Hic, you will do it." Suddenly the leader coyote spoke up addressing the young coyote that was sitting beside me. "Do what?" I ask confused. "I'm gunna take you and your dad to the area of people. Well there were people...there were big booms and the people fled but they come around about once a week to the area."

"Really?! Oh my goodness! Thank you guys so much! I can't believe this!" I cried happily. Hic spun in circles happily while the other coyotes just watched happy to help. "It takes about 2 nights to arrive. Take the paths and stay safe. I want hourly calls Hic. Now you and your father should be on your way. It's a long walk." The leader said nodding his head to Hic.

I stood up, walked to the leader and knelt giving him a hug. "Thank you so much." He placed a paw on my knee before calling the pack off. "Okay, let go Claire!" Hic cheered. I smiled standing back up and reaching my hand out to dad.

"Hic's going to take us to the place of ambush. They said people arrive there once a week to check on it so it's our best bet of leaving." I explained. Dad nodded and stood taking my hand in his. We followed Hic in silence for the entire day until I collapsed from pain and exhaustion. I knew my feet were bleeding heavily and I hadn't eaten for 2 days.

"You okay Claire? Hic asked concerned. "I'm sorry Hic...my feet...I can't walk." I whispered. At my words dad sat and looked at my feet noticing for the first time just how bad they were. "Oh goodness...Claire why didn't you say something?" dad asked examining my blood covered feet. Suddenly a cold feeling swept over my feet.

"They are pretty bad. It's only a little further to the night. Do you think you can make it?" Hic asked. I looked at the small coyote for a second before nodding. I stood up wincing in pain at the pressure on my feet. "What are you doing?!" dad asked. "Hic says we are almost at the night stop. I can make it there and then rest." I said quietly. Dad shook his head no before suddenly sweeping me up in his arms

"Eh? What are you doing?" I ask bewildered. "I'm not letting you walk in pain like that." Hic nodded and started walking off again with dad following. "Hey dad?" "Yeah?" I sighed out and rested my head against his chest. "I killed people." I whispered. Dad looked down at me still walking. "What?" he whispered. I let out a heavy breath. "The woman Raza had giving me clothes every morning. Her name was Mary..."

"Tony's pov

"The woman Raza had giving me clothes every morning. Her name was Mary..." Claire said sadly. Mary...she said Mary didn't make it. Is she saying she killed Mary? I looked at her and nodded for her to continue as I followed the coyote she was calling hic.

"Raza said I had to go with a guard...alone...instead of seeing you and Yinsen. He said I didn't have a choice. And when I asked about it and said I didn't want to go he hit me. We started fighting...a gun was put to my head." She spoke quietly as tears began to fill her eyes. I just kept silent as she spoke listening to every word.

"I hit the person behind me and it...it was Mary. When I turned to look at her Raza forced a gun into my hands...he...he made me pull the trigger." She began crying as the coyote stopped walking and sat there. Watching us. I put Claire down gently and held her in a tight hug. "Then the alarms and the shooting...I killed people. I killed them." She cried.

I just held her as she cried until she fell asleep in my arms. So that's how she escaped. She's been through so much and I couldn't help her. I'm a terrible father...how could I let them put her through that?! Suddenly the coyote sat it's head on my leg and gave me a look.

She talks to animals, she can see and hear amazingly, she can levitate things around herself...she does all this because of what THEY did to her. Yet she didn't say anything about her feet, she helped the coyote and got us hope. She has been through hell and still smiles. I don't deserve this angel as my daughter.

I glance down at Claire asleep in my arms and smile softly. She's so much stronger than I could ever be. I love her...if only her mother could see her now.


	13. Chapter 12

Claire's pov

I woke to loud shouts and when I opened my eyes I saw Hic howling out at the moon with leader replying somewhere in the distance. "Everything okay?" I whisper. Hic looks over sadly. "The pack, they were caught in a flash flood." I gasped. "Are they okay?" Hic looks off to where the leader was calling from.

"I can't go with you anymore...we lost Rock's pup. They need help looking for her." I nodded in understanding. The pack comes first. "I understand. Go, be with them. We will be fine." I say with a reassuring smile.

"Thank you. Be safe Claire!" hic calls running off. I smile softly and look up at the sky. The sun was peaking softly over the horizon cloaking the harsh earth in a golden hue. Might as well get going. I turn over to dad who laid with his arm under his head like a pillow. "Hey, time to go dad." I speak softly yet firmly.

"Slowly he opens his eyes to the light of the morning. "Hey sweetie. Time to go?" I nod and stand to my feet covering my mouth from releasing a cry at the pressure on my raw feet. Dad didn't notice thankfully as he stood and looked around. "Where's the coyote?"

I glanced the way Hic had ran. "The group had been caught in a flash flood. One of the pups got lost in it and hic had to go help." I explain. Dad just nods and looks around. "So where do we go?" I look at the ground to see the path and show dad.

"It won't last long but it's a direction." I explain. Dad nods again and starts following the little path. I follow behind as to hide the fact that my feet are still bleeding. We walked for the day wandering the dunes without a path or knowledge of where to go but we didn't stop. I kept getting dizzy and my vision kept going dark but I had to push forward.

No matter what it takes...we have to make it out. Suddenly my legs give out beneath me and time slows as I fall to the ground. The last thing I see is dad pointing up at the sky, a large smile on his face.

Tony's pov

A helicopter! Finally I can get Claire home! I smiled and raced to the top of the dune with all my strength waving around to get the pilots attention. "Come on Claire!" I cheer as the helicopter landed. Rhodes came running out with medics but I couldn't find Claire. "Tony!" Rhodes shouted running to me. I waved him off still searching the area.

"Come on! We have to get you out of here!" I looked over to my friend with tears in my eyes. "Where's Claire?! She was just here!" I shout." Rhodes starts looking around with me when a shout comes from behind us. "We've got her!" I turn to see a medic pair carrying Claire on a stretcher. Quickly I run over and grab her hand.

It was pale and dirty. "Come on! Let's go." Rhodes shouts again. He grabs my arm and we make it to the helicopter with Claire being laid on the ground with the medics working on her. "What happened? Is she okay?!" the helicopter takes off and we are in the air. "Sir, she's lost a lot of blood and looks to be very undernourished. We need to get her on an IV ASAP." The medic stated to bark orders at the others as they began wiping down Claire's body with wet towels. With every wipe of the clean towels, bruises, cuts, and more was revealed under layers of dirt and ash. That's when they started on her feet.

As they cleaned the blood and sand from her feet it was revealed that not only where they raw and bleeding actively, but that there were chunks of metal and glass filling her heels. The medics worked on her the entire flight. Once they wrapped her feet they moved to other large wounds, some on her arms, her neck, her leg...everywhere.

Once those wounds were covered, they turned her to her stomach and revealed deep wounds on her back. Covered in a strange black layer, the cuts were cleaned revealing just how deep they were and that the medics believed they had been done days ago.

Finally we arrived at the base and Claire was removed immediately and taken off without me. I shouted and kicked trying to get to her but Rhodes held me back finally snapping me from my thoughts. "Tony! They need to do surgery on her! Let them do their work...she's safe now tony." He whispered the last part and my eyes tearing up.

"She's safe tony. You're safe. Now please...let the medics look you over. Please." Rhodes asked quietly. I looked over at his worried expression and took a deep sigh. I have to be strong...for Claire. "fine." Rhodes smiles and nods to some men standing by us. They sit me down and ask where I hurt. I told them the truth. Might as well.

They put my arm in a sling and cleaned me up before walking off leaving me and Rhodes alone. Suddenly Rhodes stood and pulled me into a hug catching me off guard. After a second I returned the hug. "I thought you and Claire were dead. We all did. I'm so happy to see you alive and breathing." He said softly. So that's it...he thought I was dead.

He was worried. The thought made me smile as I tightened the hug. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you." I said with a slight chuckle. We separated and he just smiled at me before his eyes fell to the arc reactor. "I'll explain that later." I said. He nodded and started walking off.

"Well I don't know about you but I want to see how Claire is doing. You coming?" I smiled and ran up to him as he led us though the base and to a clinic area. "Here to see Claire stark." Rhodes spoke with one of the workers there who glanced at me then back to Rhodes and nodded.


	14. Chapter 13

Tony's pov

"Second room down the hall here. We ran a few scans and it seems that there is no internal wounds. There is a total of 6 wounds that did require stitching but other than that the only concern is her malnourishment. Now we do have some questions that need to be answered and soon so I'll have the doctor come in to question you Mr. stark. Nothing major...just want explanation for the hair, eye...and the blood..." I nod understandingly as Rhodes and I were guided to Claire's room.

I look at Rhodes and sigh. I can't let them experiment on her further. If they see what they did to her than she'll be kept as a lab rat for the rest of her life. Slowly I walked up to her and examined the machines she was hooked to. "Rhodes...I need your help with something...it's not going to make since but I'll try to explain as best I can.

First I need to know...do you trust me." I ask Rhodes looked at me skeptically before nodding yes. "I need to fake Claire's death." I whispered. His eyes widened. "What the crap tony?! Why?" he whispered/yelled. I sighed resting a hand on Claire's forehead.

"In the caves...they did stuff to Claire. They changed her. Used her as a lab rat. If she stays here they will do the same thing and you know it. I can't really explain much without her help but I need you to trust me. We can't tell them what happened to her...we can't let them use her again. Please." I begged in a harsh whisper.

Rhodes looked from me to Claire in thought before rubbing his temples roughly. "If I do this, you promise to tell me what's going on?" he whispered starring down at Claire. I nod instantly glad that my friend was on my side.

"I know I can trust you Rhodey...probably the only one I can trust. And I know she trusts you too." I say. Rhodes nods and moves over to the door. Locks the door and pulls out a walkie talkie. "Mr. stark wishes to return home boys. I want a flight set and ready ASAP. Understood?" I watch as Rhodes gets to work.

"Copy that sir. Plane A-49LK is ready for flight. Meet there with stark in 5. Runway 12." A voice confirmed over the radio. Rhodes puts the radio away and looks around the room. He pulled out a needle and cotton setting them on the counter.

"I'll be back. Lock the door behind me and don't open it till you hear me knock. Three fast 2 short." And with that Rhodes ran off. I did as told when a knock sounded on the door. 2 fast. The handle tried turning. "Hello? Mr. stark?" a voice spoke out.

I stayed silent holding my breath. Footsteps sounded and Rhodes voice spoke out. "Doctor. The patient in room 13 needs you." "Yes cornel." And with that footsteps went off. It was silent until there were knocks on the door.

Three fast, two short. I unlocked the door and Rhodes pushed in locking the door behind him. He pulled a vial out of his pocket and walked to the needle and cotton. "You ready for this tony? You need to act sad...like she's really dead. Or this won't work." I nod my head ready for this. It's for the best.

Rhodes filled the needle with the liquid from the vial. Wiped Claire's neck gently with an alcohol wipe. He stuck the needle into her neck and injected the liquid quickly. Once he finished he dabbed the mark with the alcohol wipe and dried it with the cotton.

"We have 5 minutes. We need to leave here and move to another part of the base. Understood?" I nod without question and follow Rhodes' moves. We leave the room looking down and exit the clinic. We walk around with Rhodes giving me a tour of sorts. "And here is the hanger where..."the radio kicked in and a panicked voice spoke loudly.

"Cornel! We have an emergency in the med bay!" the voice shouted. Rhodes looked at me with false concern and nodded to me. It's time.


	15. Chapter 14

Tony's pov

We ran to the clinic to see doctors rushing around. "What is going on here?" Rhodes asked a doctor, grabbing his arm to stop him. "It's the girl...something's wrong." The doctor replied. I made myself look worried and scarred as the doctor ran off again. Rhodes turned to me worried look in his face.

"Stay here, I'll go check it out." With that Rhodey ran off. I sat, I stood, and I paced the floor. It felt like hours had passed when finally Rhodes and the doctor from earlier walked out, faces contorted with sorrow and shame. I rushed to them worried.

"Is she okay? What happened? Can I see her?" I ask. Rhodes walks to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. "It's done. Look shocked." He whispered in my ear. I widen my eyes and open my mouth slightly. Think that she's dead. Think she's dead.

"I am so sorry tony." Rhodey said aloud. I dropped to my knees covering my mouth with my hands. "Can I see her?" I whisper. The doctor looks unsure but nods. Rhodes helps me up and guilds me to the room from earlier where there on the bed laid an unmoving form.

The sight of it unnerved me and before I could stop myself I moved the sheet over the face back and jumped back horrified. There she laid. Unmoving and not breathing.

It seemed like she really WAS dead. I dropped again and tears filled my eyes seeing her like that. "I'll give you some time alone." The doctor's voice spoke out. The door was closed and a hand was placed on my shoulder.

"She's alive tony. It's a chemical that makes the heart slow and the body comatose for about an hour. I gave her enough for 5 hours. She will wake like nothing happened." Rhodes explained. I nod wiping my eyes and standing. "So what now?"

"We get you both home. I've made arrangements for her to be moved in a coffin to your house right off the flight. And after that you get to explain why I'm doing this." I nod and place the sheet back over her face as a voice speaks through the radio. "Sir, Starks flight is ready. Hanger 12." Rhodes replies a short copy that and starts pulling me out of the room.

"Come on. They will move her to a coffin and onto the plane before our departure." I nod making myself look empty of emotion as we pass doctors. We reach the plane to see a large mahogany coffin being secured into place. "Is...is that her?" I stutter accidentally.

"Yeah" was Rhodey's short reply. We sit down in silence and after a few minute we take off. My daughter is in a coffin. I will never doubt Rhodes abilities again.

He just succeeded in killing off my daughter for 5 hours. I need new friends.


	16. Chapter 15

Claire's pov

I awoke in a dark space surrounded by what felt like cushion. In my hand there was what felt like a radio. What the crap? I started to sit up but instantly realized that I was in a very small space. Wait...is this a coffin?! I started to panic and could feel the tingle in my arms and head. Oh shit...not again!

Tony's pov

It was half way through the flight when I noticed things that were once dangling like straps and such now lifting in the air. Then the plane began to rattle and shake and suddenly it clicked. She's awake. I looked over to Rhodes who was noticing the same things, "is there any way to talk to her?" I whisper.

He pulls out a radio and holds it out to me skeptically. "You are aware she's still 'dead'" he whispered to me. I simply nodded bringing the radio up to my lips. "Calm down." I whisper while holding the button.

The rattling and movement stops and the plane continues like nothing. "Dad?" I smile. I knew it. "Hey, we are on our way home. Yes you're in a coffin...I'll explain more lately." I whisper through the radio. "Wait...she woke up? How?!" Rhodes whisper/yells. Then it clicks in his head.

"Hold on...that wasn't her...was it?" I look over and nod before Claire's voice crackles though the radio again. "So wait...where are we?" Rhodes takes the radio from my hand. "In the air. Your father had me fake your death and it's not finished yet. In about 30 minutes I'm going to have Tony make a fuss about wanting to see you." He takes a breath and continues again.

"Then I'm going to put a needle in your neck. Try not to move, flinch, and bang around...nothing. It's a harmless drug that will slow your heart rate and make you sleep for another hour or so. Okay sweetie?" Rhodes whispers

There was silence when finally she spoke again. "Hi Uncle Rhodes." This brings a smile to his lips. "Hi sweetheart." "If you need me 'dead' for a bit ill play along. But I better get an explanation afterwards." "Me and you both kid."

~Time skip~

Claire's pov

Uncle Rhodes did as told and when dad opened the coffin lid I felt a cold prick at my neck. I opened my eyes a crack to see Rhodes standing there a soft smile on his lips. I smile and close my eyes again as the needle was taken out. "If you need anything, use the radio." He whispers. The lid is closed and locked again as I feel my heart beating heavily.

Within a few minutes I felt like I was slipping off again. "Good night Uncle Rhodes." I whisper into the radio. With that I was out.

~Time skip~

Pepper's pov

"Okay, thank you so much." I say into the cell phone. I hang up with Obadiah and began rushing around to change and make myself presentable. "I can't believe it. He's alive." I whisper. A few stray tears fall from my eyes as I recall the conversion I just had.

~Flash back~

"Hello?" I called into the phone. "Hello miss Potts. It's Obadiah Stane." I wipe my eyes and clear my throat to cover up the fact that I was just crying. "Oh Mr. Stane! What can I do for you?"

"Actually I have called with news. Its Tony...they found him." My heart stopped at the words I have been praying to hear since the day Rhodes told me about the ambush. "He's alive miss. Potts and is on a flight right now back home." Wait...why is he only saying Tony?

"What about Claire?" there was silence. "They found her too. With Tony." My heart dropped instantly fresh tears filling my eyes. "I'm sorry Miss Potts." Claire didn't make it? No...she was too young...oh no...poor Tony. "What time does Tony land?" I ask. "Half an hour."

"Okay, thank you so much."

~End flash back~

I threw on a brown striped suit and matching pencil skirt with a white blouse and applied a thin layer of cover-up and mascara. That should be good enough. I grabbed a pair of chocolate heels and called up Happy.

"Happy, Tony has come home. Come pick me up and take me to the air base please." There was a gasp and silence before he replied. "Mr. Stark had returned? I will be right there miss Potts. Wait what about Lady Claire?" I took in a sharp breath in sadness. "She...she's with him but...she didn't make it Happy." There was silence and a sniffle. He's crying...

"I'll be right over ma'am." Happy said sadly before hanging up. I can't believe she's gone...I don't want to even imagine the pain she must have gone though.

~time skip to flight landing~

I waited outside of the car as soldiers rushed around me to prepare the landing strip for Tony's flight. Soon enough the plane flew overhead and landed. I waited nervously. Is Tony going to be the same?

Does he look different? Where is Claire? Is her coffin in there with Tony? The hatch opened and lowered and soon enough my questions were answered. As soon as the ramp locked in place soldiers moved in and began moving something large out. A coffin. It was a dark mahogany with swirls and floral prints decorating the sides.

The men carried the coffin out and set it on a small stage like thing to rest while the hearse made its way over to the run. I kept my eyes fixed on the coffin as hot tears began to swell in my eyes. "It's okay, don't cry Pepper." My eyes widen and I whirl around to come face to face with Tony. He had a few scraps and a sling on his left arm but looked like the same old Tony

My face lit up in a smile seeing my boss and friend alive after months of captivity. "You've been crying." Tony stated bluntly. Yup same old Tony. I put on a smile and replied. "Tears of joy...I hate job hunts." He just chuckled. Man I missed that


	17. UPDATE

Okay, first off I want to give a shout out to Littlebird who informed me of a rather major problem. There is coding everywhere in my story and I have no clue as to why. I want to say thank you so much for informing me because I had no clue of it being there.

Now then, I have gone through each chapter and fixed them, removing the stupid codes. All should be good from now on with that and I'll be a lot more observant than before when I upload my chapters.

Thank you to those who went through reading my story even with the codes, I have no clue how annoying that was but thank you for reading it anyways. If this type of problem happens again, let me know and I'll fix what I can. Thank you so much for everything guys!


	18. Chapter 16

Claire's pov

"You've been crying." I slowly opened my eyes to see I was still in the coffin. There were muffled voices everywhere. The ones I recognized were dad, Rhodes, and a very familiar female...is that pepper? I pulled out the radio silently in case someone was nearby. Clicking the talk button I whisper into it.

"Hey, when can I get out of this thing?" there was silence before Rhodes spoke. "When your home. Now play dead please." I glare up at the top of the coffin. "You try sitting in a coffin pretending to be dead for reasons yet to be explained." I growled. It went silent until there was a shout. "Tony!" I smirk knowing I had won.

Every time I beat Rhodes in an argument he would turn to dad for help. "Play dead young lady." Dad's voice filled the tight space. "I'm hungry." I whined. "You want some *insert fast food title*? I was thinking of stopping there before a press conference." I smiled at the thought of a burger and fries.

"Deal, chicken sandwich and fries...a pie...drink...and ice cream." I stated while thinking. There was a chuckle before the radio crackled up again. "Deal. Oh and do you want a salad, I think I'm going to get a salad." I held in a chuckle. "Sure, I'll take a salad too."

~time skip to after conference~

I laid in the coffin silently twiddling my thumbs. It had been a while since dad said goodbye for the conference and I was alone in what I assumed to be our house. "Oh no...no, not now!" I whisper harshly. But it was confirmed...I had to...pee.

I listened intently to see if the coast was clear before deciding to go through with it. Without much effort I brought the familiar tingle in my hands and head before focusing on the lid of the coffin.

Within seconds the lid blew off and crashed to the ground beside me with a bang. "Free! Free falling!" I sang out. Slowly sitting, I stretched out and climbed from the coffin. "Shit my feet still hurt." I hissed. After a second I got my balance and started through the familiar halls of my home.

"Man it's good to be back home." I made it to the bathroom and did my business before looking in the mirror. "I look dead." I giggled at my own words. "Hehe, dead!" I wondered to the elevator and pressed my floor.

"Welcome home lady Claire." VI piped up once the doors of the elevator opened. "Oh man I missed you VI." I whispered. "I missed you too madam. It was rather lonely without you. I kept myself updated and periodically cleaned the floor." I nod walking off to my room with a smile. "Good to know you stuck to the plans."

Walking to my closet, I pulled out a comfy looking pair of black leggings and an oversized cream sweater. "Shall I run a warm bath for you madam?" I smile and nod while peeling off the gauze and bandaging carefully. "The bath is ready for you madam." Grabbing my clothes, I make my way to the bathroom.

"Thank you VI" I slip off the plain white gown that I woke up in and slide into the warm water. Instantly layers of dirt and dried blood spread into the water off my body and I quickly begin washing. Suddenly my music starts playing softly and I smile at it. "Thank you VI" I whisper. Slowly I sink into the tub happily relaxing for the first time in ages. I finish up after about 30 minutes and slip into the clothes I brought in with me.

Slipping on my black fuzzy slippers, I shuffle around to my lab where I had locked up the PVIP. "Hey VI? Where is my implant devise?" I ask looking around. I had been bored in the coffin so I thought of how to use the PVIP and that's when the implant device came to mind.

"It's in drawer A5 madam." I nod and walk through the lab to the drawer labeled A5. I found it easily and pulled out a silicone cloaked needle used to put larger objects into the human body such as trackers and implants. This time it shall be used for my PVIP.

With a smile I grabbed it and walked to the safe that held the safe that held the safe that held the safe that held the safe that held the PVIP. Five safes, each smaller than the one it was in. Pulling the tiny chip from the safe and loading it in the implant injector. Okay...here goes nothing. I jam the injector behind my ear and wince as the PVIP becomes buried beneath my skin.

"Madam? Are you alright?" VI asked. I blinked a bit confused. "Did it work?" I ask aloud. "I'm unsure madam...shall I run the tests you had prepared for this?" I nod my head and suddenly get a major headache. I yelp out in pain and surprise while grabbing my head. Fuck! What have I done?!


	19. Chapter 17

Tony's pov

After we got all the food and finished with the conference Pepper, Rhodes, Obadiah, and I were in the car heading home. Now with all the important people gathered I can explain shit. We got home and I ran to get inside with Rhodes on my heels only to freeze.

There in the living room was the coffin Claire was in but instead of opening it to let her out I stood starring at the coffin lid and debris that laid around the area. "What the hell?!" Pepper shouted from behind us. I turned to see her wide eyed with Obadiah.

"Ok so first off...Claire is alive. Secondly no I don't know where she is as that lid was locked from the outside." I said looking around. "Uh...Jarvis? Where is Claire?" I ask looking over the coffin to see her radio sat in there. "

Well sir, Lady Claire is currently in lab 4 on her level. It would seem she has injected the PVIP and is having VI run tests right now to see if it was successful." Jarvis informed. At the mention of the PVIP I snap and take off running. I run to lab 4 to see Claire bent over holding her head.

"Are you crazy?! What the hell made you think it was okay to use yourself as the test subject for this?" I shout. She turns her head and smiles at me painfully. "Yes, I am crazy! I talk to animals! The rat just told me his name was Richard!" she laughed in a daze. "VI stop the tests! Can't you see your hurting her?!" Rhodes shouted.

"Tony do something! She's losing it!" I just stare at him and start cracking up. "Ha! You-hehe- you think she's kidding!" I chuckle. Suddenly a rat come out of the wall with a rag. "Oh, thank you Richard. I didn't realize it was bleeding." I smile at the oddly familiar situation before turning to the three confused adults around me.

"Tony...explain...now." Pepper spoke lowly. There were tears in her eyes and her hands were tightened into fists at her sides. "Hi Pepper!" Claire smiled. She walked up to her and pulled her to a hug before pulling away and looking to Obadiah.

"Uncle Obi." She nodded with a smile. "Okay, so explanation time. In the caves I was used as a lab rat like Richard here. It was successful and although I don't know what exactly is wrong with me now, I have white hair, a violet eye, and strange abilities. Any questions?" huh straight to the point. "Why did they say you were dead?" Obadiah asked quietly.

"Blame dad. I kind of don't know. I passed out in the desert and awoke in a coffin." She said pointing to me as she spoke. All eyes were on me now. "The doctors at the base saw your blood. They were going to experiment on you like they did. So I had Rhodes 'kill' you." Claire nodded in understanding before gripping her head again. "Ouch! VI seriously?!"

"You okay?" I ask approaching her a bit. "Yeah, PVIP is just burrowing into my brain and is going through my memories putting them in files of sort. "Wait...so it actually worked?" I ask now intrigued. She nodded "well yeah! Duh...VI don't be rude." Wow it actually worked. Though I'm still pissed that she did this without testing it on something. Especially since when she told me about the damned thing I said no.

"So what is going on?" Obadiah asked still confused. "Sorry what VI?" I looked over confused. "She didn't say anything." Claire ignored me, her eyes glazed. "Fuck yeah! I knew it would work...minus that 10% chance of wiping my memories it was flawless!" Claire cheered.

I slapped my hand to my face at her oblivious act. "Claire?" she looked over at Obadiah and smirked. "VI, scan uncle obi. I want full detail and facial rec." she commanded to her AI. I turned to look at the others and decided to explain a bit since it seems Claire is just going to play with her new 'toy'.

"She put her AI in her mind. Connected them up and was running tests to hook the devise to her mind. I told her no but she never listens." Pepper sighs and shakes her head. "Yeah, she was working on that thing the night before you guys left." I nod knowing pepper had to wake Claire that morning. "No...recalculate that shit! No!" I shoot my head over to Claire as she was staring at Obadiah with fear and anger.

"No! Stop it! Stop it now! I don't want to see anymore!" the ground began to shake and things were lifting around us. "Not again!" I shout. I grab her in a hug and pull her face to look at me. She needs to calm down now.

Claire's pov

It works! This is so cool! "Claire?" I look over to uncle Obadiah and smirk. Let's see just what PVIP can do shall we? "VI, scan uncle obi. I want full detail and facial rec." suddenly images ran across my vision of uncle Obadiah. Oh man this is so cool! I could hear voices talking around me but this was just to cool. That's when the images started changing. Videos between obi and Raza started playing.

He told them to kill dad. Raza wanted dad alive but obi insisted they only keep me...he did this? "No...recalculate that shit! No!" I shout. I can't believe this...why? Why would he do this to us?! I felt the tingle in my hands but couldn't care less. I tried closing my eyes but nothing would get the images out. Him giving them weapons, him chastising Raza for keeping dad alive.

It was too much. "No! Stop it! Stop it now! I don't want to see anymore!" VI stopped the flow of images and my vision came back and there before me was Obadiah with a sickening smile. He knows what he did...he knows what I saw. I couldn't think, everything was shaking. Suddenly I was pulled to someone and my face was held.

Dad. He was shouting something but I couldn't understand it. Next thing I know I'm slapped across the face. Everything freezes and I'm stuck starring at pepper as she stood above me, hand still out from the slap. I dropped everything I had raised and took a few deep breaths. The tingle leaving with every breath. That's when the noise started up again.

Dad held me, calling my name over and over. Pepper had tears in her eyes as she starred at her hand. Obadiah was on the floor holding his neck in pain as Rhodes was helping him. That's when it clicked. I had snapped. I did it again...I hurt them. Without a second glance I jumped from dads grip and ran. I ran and ran without looking back. I can't do this, I'm putting them in danger when I'm around.

So I did what I had to. I ran.


	20. Chapter 18

Tony's pov

Pepper dropped to her knees as I stood to chase after her but someone grabbed my arm. "Don't tony, give her some space." Obadiah said. "No, you don't understand!" I shout ripping my arm from his grip. "The last time she snapped she killed people...she snapped and almost killed you. If it happens again and I'm not there to stop her..." the room was silent as we each thought of what just happened.

"So the strange abilities?" Obadiah asked finally breaking the quiet. I looked up at him and sighed. "She can control things...move things...left things. She can also talk to animals, has heightened senses...and speed and strength." I explain quietly. "I see why you wanted her out of there." Rhodes whispers looking at me. I nod sadly and drop down next to pepper. "Hey, are you hurt?" she shakes her head no but still cries.

I hate seeing her cry...it's just not something I rather enjoy. "Hey, she's going to be okay pepper. I promise. She can handle herself...trust me." I try reassuring her but I could feel tears of my own filling my eyes. My baby ran. She needs me and I can't help her. Why must I be so pathetic?

Claire's pov

I ran through the streets, me feet throbbing from the sores that were surly bleeding again. I turned a corner, but immediately fall back. "Shit!" a voice shouts out in surprise. Looking up slowly, I come face to face with a handsome guy about my age. "Oh man I am so sorry miss." He says stumbling to get off of me where he had fallen.

"Oh, no I'm sorry...I wasn't watching where I was going." I explain sitting up. He holds out a hand for me and I take it gladly allowing him to pull me up. Once standing a feet began burning again making me wince. The guy heard it and grew concerned. "Oh no, did I hurt you? Where does it hurt?" I give a false smile holding up a hand to silence him.

"I'm fine, just sore. Anyways I really am sorry for that." I say slightly embarrassed. I got to get out of here. "No, it was my fault...I should have been more carful running around a corner. I just smile and watch as he nervously rubs the back of his neck. "My names Clint. Clint Barton." The guy introduces himself. I put my hand in his to shake before speaking up.

"I'm cla- uh." I cut myself off. "You're supposed to be dead my lady. Don't give him your real name." VI spoke reminding me. "Uh heh sorry, my name is Annabeth." I introduce myself using my middle name. Clint gives me a suspicious look but brushes it off. "Please, let me make up for this. You want to maybe grab a coffee? There's a nice café nearby." I widen my eyes suspiciously.

I just met the guy yet he wants to get me coffee? I am thirsty from all that running...no I can't trust him. I can't trust anyone. I have learned my lesson. "I'm sorry but I'm running late as it is. I was on my way to meet up with a friend, but maybe another time. Perhaps we will run into each other again?" I say with a smile.

The guy nodded sadly but looked up with a smile again. "Alright, well have a great day Annabeth! Oh by the way, I love the contacts." He smiled. With that I started walking off and as soon as I was out of sight I took off running again. "VI, I want a full facial rec on Clint. Use L" I called as I ran.

I designed the PVIP to show me things like a computer screen. Multiple windows open. When I want to see something I can say to use L or R meaning left eye or right eye. Just as ordered, images filled the left side of my vision as VI told me a summary of the man.

"Clint Barton aka Hawkeye. Works for a secret government agency named 'Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division'. Known for his archery skills, Clint has worked under Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division since he was 16." I blink a couple times as the images faded away.

"Wait so how old is he?" I ask. He looked to be about my age so that's rather strange. "19 years old on January 7th." I nod to myself. So I was only a little off. Not bad. Suddenly I am ran down again as a red haired woman in jogging clothes stands trying to balance herself.

"Crap I'm sorry I wasn't watching." She said softly. I smiled and started up when suddenly she grabs my elbow pulling me up. "Unknown electronic on your elbow madam." VI informed. My eyes widened before narrowing at the woman.

"Name is Natasha Romanov. Partner of Clint Barton, goes by black widow. Mercenary and agent under Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division." VI continues. It would seem I have caught the government's attention. Without a word I rip my arm from her. "sorry." And with that I walk off from her.

Once out of sight, I turn into an alley way and remove my sweater. "Try tracking this bitch." I murmured. Looking around me I saw a sewer drain and quickly threw the sweater in before walking off. That should buy some time.


	21. Chapter 19

Clint's pov

"Target denied offer. Your turn Nat." I spoke into Bluetooth comm watching as she ran off with amazing speed. "Copy that Barton. Next time flirt better." Nat jokes into the comm. I just chuckle and shake my head. "Copy that." I walk off to the closest ally way where I had hid my motorcycle earlier. Hopping on, I started driving to Natasha's location to pick her up once she did her job. We had just gotten the call earlier.

A strange girl running through the streets with bare feet and abnormal speed. We were told to track her down and get some information on her and I was the bait. I was to bump into her on a corner and talk her into getting a coffee with me at a café where agents were waiting just in case.

As a backup plan we set Natasha over a few streets to catch her and place a tracker on her. Risky but worth it. I pulled up to the place where Natasha was waiting and saw as 'Annabeth' was knocked down once again. Natasha shook off the force of the blow and spoke to her. They seemed friendly but I could see the mistrust in the girl's eyes.

Just like that, Natasha put the tracker on the girl as she helped her up by the elbow. Just like that the girl ran off, bloodied foot prints being the only things that showed the girl had passed. I hopped off my bike and walked over to Nat. "nice work, lets head back to headquarters to track her movements." I say placing a hand on Nat's shoulder.

"No, it was a failure. We need to find her now." Natasha spoke with urgency in her tone. "Wait, what are you talking about? I saw the whole thing!" I ask confused. She grabs my arm and starts dragging me in the direction the girl had gone. "She knew what I did. I don't know how but she knew I put the tracker down." Nat mumbled.

After a bit of walking we turned a corner to see the strange girl walking out of an alley. She had removed her sweater revealing heavy bruises and large bandages across her back and arms. "What the hell happened to this girl?" Nat whispered to me. "She said her name was Annabeth...though she had started introducing herself...cla something." I explain. Natasha nods and gets an idea.

"Go down the street and intersect. I'll set up a block of agents to catch her. Just walk her to us okay?" I nod and walk off casually. This girl is so confusing. Just thinking of her brings up millions of questions. I just know this is going to be a problem for us. I spot the girl walking down the streets getting all sorts of looks from civilians. I pass by and move to a store a bit ahead of her. Waiting by the door I wait till she is about to pass and quickly step out making it look like I had just stepped from the store. She gasps quietly seeing me before moving back away from me.

"Please just leave me alone. I know who you are and I haven't done anything wrong so you and Natasha can just leave me alone." My eyes widen and I grab her arm dragging her to an alley. "What are you doing Clint? Bring her down to us." Nat chats in my comm.

"How do you know us?" I growl out. She tries to pass me but I grab her wrist and push her to the back wall. "Tell me!" I yell. I was getting tired of this crap. "I can't! You wouldn't understand!" she yells back. There were tears in her eyes and looked to be in pain but I could care less. "Nat, this has become a threat level case." I speak into the comms. "On my way." Is the quick reply. "Please...let me go. Please." The girl whispers

I glared at her in annoyance. "Who are you?" she just sighs and looks past me. "Your partner is here." She mumbles. "Clint, what the hell is going on?" Natasha asks angry that I went off plan. I was about to answer when the girl spoke up. "I know too much and he is annoyed by it. But honestly I haven't done jack so if you are going to arrest me you better come up with a damn good reason. I have connections that can get me out...I have ways to become your worst dream." She stated. I looked at her surprised as did Nat. "Threatening an officer idiot." I mumble with a smirk.

(Thank you Onominous for telling me about the coding, still no clue why its doing that. If any one see's any more just tell me and I'll fix it. Thank you!) ~ tacoidiot


	22. Chapter 20

Clint's pov

"Please let me go...I can't control it and don't want to hurt you so please...just leave me." I looked over to Natasha. She was on the phone and was calling in the predicament. "Control what exactly?" I ask deciding to buy time.

The girl sighed before looking over confused. A stray dog stood starring at us from the very back of the alley. "No, hurting others is bad and will probably get you a one way ticket to the pound. I'm sure you wouldn't want that." The girl whispered. Who the hell is she talking to?

"We will leave soon, just be patient." She whispered again. I looked back at Natasha who was just as confused as I was. "Well to fucking bad bones...no you listen here, we are humans...you're a dog. We built the alleys, own the land. You're nothing but a visitor here. Don't give that crap...well I can assure you whatever day you have had that I have had a worst day."

"We have 5 minutes to stall before Coulson arrives." I look back at Nat who had whispered to me. "Who is Coulson?" I turn back to see the dog gone and the girl starring at us curiously. "He's our boss...the one who called us to speak with you." Natasha said.

Okay so now we are being honest? What the hell Nat? "Ah...is it because of my feet? Because if so I can explain that." The girl said shy all of a sudden. This our chance at stalling! "Yeah, actually it is the feet. It's not every day we see a girl running the streets with bleeding feet." I reply. Nat looks at me and nods knowing what I was doing.

"Oh, well in that case...I was locked away and didn't have shoes for a long while. Then I had to walk for days straight in harsh conditions. And now I just had to get away from something so I went running. I guess the run broke the skin more on my feet. Now if that's all, can I go now?" I look back at Natasha who just nods her head.

I guess Coulson arrived. "Yeah. Sorry for the scare ma'am." I smile. The girl lets out a heavy sigh and cautiously walks passed us and just as she was leaving the alley way an arm with a gun held in the hand reached out and pointed at the side of her head. "Freeze." Yup Coulson is here. I smile and walk up to the two with Nat right beside me.

The girl stood frozen in place, her strangely colored eyes glazed over with tears. Her breathing picked up and her hands clenched into fists. "I can't do this." Next thing I know everything stops. Things are frozen in place with some of them lifting up.

Suddenly Natasha gasps and as I look over the girl was right in front of her holding her against the wall. "I tried to warn you." As she backed away from Natasha, she fell to the ground unconscious. The girl suddenly moved before me, her violet eye was glowing and there was a strange lavender fog around her hands only noticeable up close.

"No..." I looked at her confused and worried when I started lifting up off the ground. How is this happening? She can't be human...what is she? Her eyes started focusing again and in an instant I fell from my place in the air. When I looked up she was on the ground crying.

Coulson walked cautiously up behind her. Just like that the girl spun around, took Coulson's gun from him and put it to her own head. I was frozen in place along with Coulson as Natasha slowly woke up rubbing her head.

"I can't hurt anyone...not again. Please...tell dad I'm sorry. Tell dad...kill that fucking bastard like we killed Raza. Make him pay." She was about to pull the trigger when my body moved on its own.

I rushed to her side and pulled her arm so the gun was facing my head. "You say you don't want to hurt anyone, so why are you going to hurt yourself?" I ask lowly. A tear spilled from her soft blue eye and down her cheek.

"I don't count. I'm nothing but a monster." She whispered. "You are not a monster. Just someone lost. We can help you...Miss Stark." the girl, Nat, and myself turn in surprise to face Coulson. "How did you...?" she trailed off.

"We have satellite feed of you and your father's escape. In fact I was at his conference earlier when he told everyone that, well, you were killed in Afghanistan. I knew something was up as he is just as good of a liar as yourself, but so see you running through the streets alive was quite the shock." Coulson spoke softly, resting a hand on her shoulder, kneeling down to her height.

"If you knew where we were...why didn't you come for us?" she whispered. More tears fell down as she gazed at her hands. There was a soft fog around them. I guess she is really upset...damn why do I even care?

"We didn't know you were there until the day you left. After we found out, we made calls and made an effort to get troops in your location." She thought for a minute before nodding. "thanks." I looked from Coulson to the girl.

She looks nothing like the Claire stark. Claire has brown hair, blue eyes, and is known for being kind, trusting, and most of all fun. This girl has white hair, a purple eye, and so far has been un-trusting, I guess she's been kind of nice but not really.

And more so, this girl is broken. If this really is Claire stark...what did those terrorist do to her? Most importantly...why the hell do I care?


	23. Chapter 21

Clint's pov

"You say you can help me...how?" the girl asked, looking at Coulson. At her question, Coulson gives a kind smile.

"Well for starters, we can get you off the streets and give you the medical attention you need. And no we do not wish to experiment on you, test you, or make you do anything you do not approve of. Simply enough, we would take care of you, help you figure out exactly what you can do, and show you how to control it."

The girl seemed to contemplate Coulson's offer. "You promise not to...you know...use me?" she whispered. I don't know why but I just wanted to hug this girl. Hold her and tell her it was going to be okay. "I promise. You can even see your father as you please." This seemed to do the trick finally.

She looked up looking from Natasha to Coulson then to me. Her eyes had dried of their tears and seemed to have lost their abnormal glow. Slowly she looked away and nodded. "I'll go with you." she spoke, her voice a soft whisper as she held her gaze to the ground.

"Okay, let's go then, the sooner we get you off the streets the less chance there is of drawing unwanted attention." She nodded and went to stand but fell with a cry. Her feet must really hurt her. "Barton." I nod to Coulson understanding what he wanted and moved myself to pick her up from the ground.

She lets out a yelp of surprise and instantly wraps her arms around me making me smile. "I can walk! Put me down." She protested. Coulson walked up and patted her cheek. "You can walk but it would hurt you to do so. Therefore Barton here is to take care of you till you get to the med bay." With that he walked off to a car parked in front of the alley way, stepping into the front seat and starting it up.

Natasha followed after Coulson and opened the back door closest to the alley for me. I smiled appreciatively. Despite her age and appearance, this girl was surprisingly light. Like if I held to tightly she would snap. I walked up and carefully sat her on the seat while Nat climbed up front. With only one seat left in the car, I walked around to the other side of the car and slid in by the girl.

The drive to the airport was short as we arrived after about 5 minutes. Coulson climbed out with Natasha but as I went to get, I guess I should call her by her name...Claire, she stepped from the car herself. Face contorted in pain as she tried her best to hide the pain she was in. quickly, I stepped behind her and swept her into my arms getting the same reaction as last time.

"Are you seriously going to keep doing that?" she asked as she squirmed in my arms. I just chuckled and walked to where Nat and Coulson were waiting outside the Quinn-jet. "It's about a half an hour flight to the base so get comfy." Coulson said with a smile. Natasha went to fly the jet while Coulson ushered me to a cushioned seat by the cockpit.

I sat Claire down and she wiggled in her seat like a kid. I sat next to her with Coulson on the other side of her. The jet lifted and we were off.

Claire's pov

We lifted off which caught me off guard. Looking around I took in the different mechanisms around us. "VI, create a schematic for this thing." I whisper. Coulson looks over at me confused but didn't say anything. "Yes madam." I keep my gaze down ignoring Coulson's look. Who is this guy anyways?

"VI, scan and rec." I whisper again. This time Coulson decided to ask. "Who are you talking to?" I ignore him as VI starts answering my request. My vision goes to images of Coulson. "Phil Coulson. Top agent of Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division and works just below the director himself. Boss of both agent Barton and agent Romanov, he is known for his kind nature and his ability to remain calm in the worst situations." So he is pretty important than...interesting. Why would someone so important be here for me?

"Claire? Miss Stark? Are you alright?" a voice pulled me from my thoughts and as I turned my head I saw Coulson looking at me with worry. I just smiled before replying. "Sorry, got lost in thought." I explain. It's not a full lie as I was talking with VI, but he doesn't need to know that. "Who were you talking to?" he asks again.

"No one." I say as convincingly as I could. "You really can't lie can you?" I turn to Clint and gave him a glare. "Madam, missile inbound on starboard. Pull up and right to avoid impact." VI spoke.


	24. Chapter 22

Claire's pov

"Madam, missile inbound on starboard. Pull up and right to avoid impact." VI spoke.

My eyes went wide and I jumped up ignoring the pain in my feet. I rushed to the cockpit where Natasha was piloting. "What the hell are you doing?!" she shouted in surprise. "Sorry!" I shout. I held Natasha against the seat with my abilities and grabbed hold of the steering and did as VI had told me. Alarms started going off and red lights started flashing.

"Sharp left madam." I nod to VI and turn the steering left. "To release flares, pull down the green lever above you and press the button that flashes on the board." Looking around I saw the lever and pulled it and a button started flashing green so I pressed it.

"Why the hell are you releasing the flares?!" Clint shouted. They were all trying to get to me but I was holding them in place, my hands glowing the strange lavender like usual. "Up." I respond immediately pulling up on the steering. There was a roaring sound and suddenly a large explosion went off below us.

I pulled the steering and the jet made a flip before stabilizing, smoke and fire now above us as we speed off past it. "Enemy jets inbound." Shit who the hell is doing this?! "VI scan for facial rec on the enemy crafts. I want to know who and why ASAP." I growl. Using the lavender fog, I remove Nat from the pilot seat and take her place.

"Okay first off, how many?" I ask. "Who the fuck are you talking to?!" Natasha shouted. I sigh out of frustration. "VI fucking answer me! How many?!" I ask. "3" I nod and start making the moves needed to get away from the enemy crafts.

"Alright guys, let's play a bit of tag." I smirk. This was what I was good at. Since I was young uncle Rhodes has been teaching me flight and strategies. In other words...I'm a great fucking pilot. "On your left." I nod and roll over the opposing jet before stopping the engines, dropping the jet right on the enemy.

There was I distinct clank and I opened the landing gear moving the jet around until we were hooked. "Try shooting us down now bitch!" I laugh. The other two jets came along side me. I looked over and flicked the one off to my left. "I wonder." I whisper.

Reaching my arm out, I extend the fog to the other jets and enclose them easily. "Fuck yeah! This will teach you not to fuck with me bitch!" I shout. I extend the fog to both jets and override their controls before crushing their engines completely.

I release them from the fog and they drop into a spiral fall in seconds. "Now for you buddy." I detach the landing gear and pull off of the jet. "Let's see." I look to the damaged cockpit of the jet and smirk seeing the large crack.

"Bingo. Buh-bye pudding!" I shout. I ram the jet back down to the enemy three times before there was muffled shouting. If he's smart, he'll eject. He did and parachuted down easily. "So there." I mumble. I was tired but it was fun.

I haven't flown in months. I so got to thank Rhodes when I get home. I put the jet in auto-pilot and turn only to freeze. There stood Natasha and Coulson with guns in hand while Clint held a bow at me ready to shoot.

I jumped from the pilot seat and held my hand up. "Listen I am so sorry...there was a missile and the mean jets who were firing at us and...I am so sorry." I rambled. Slowly, Coulson lowered his gun and gave me a huge smile.

"I knew your flight skills were amazing but seeing them in work is like watching a military artist" he beamed. I stood there confused along with the other two agents there who still held their weapons to me.

"Oh relax Barton, Romanov. Lower your weapons." Coulson said laying a hand on Natasha's pistol. Such a low grade weapon, I remember the first time I built a 9mm. such fond memories. I smile to myself in thought. "Are you crazy?! She tried to kill us!" Natasha shouted keeping the gun at me.

"If I wanted to kill you, you wouldn't be alive right now. As if it needed an explanation, I was saving our asses from the..." I trail off as VI starts talking. "Madam, positive identification on the three attackers. One Kiido Raoul, Banja Marks, and Fali Many. Each man works for the ten rings." I make a confused face, squishing my brows together.

"Wait, who are the ten rings?" I ask VI. The others heard and gave each other strange looks except Coulson who looked surprised and worried. "The ten rings is a terrorist organization...the same one who held you and your father hostage." My eyes widen like saucers. They found me already? No! This can't be! Do they know where dad is? Why are they after me?!

"Hey, it's going to be okay, you're with us now Claire." I look over to Clint who spoke. "No it's not going to be okay! If they found me I'm sure they found dad too. And if they found dad that means they are going to kill him like they were told to the first time!" I start crying.

"Then he'll kidnap me and I'll be alone again. I can't go back! I'd rather die than go back with them. It has to be him...he must have found me and told them...but if he found me and sent them for me then what has he done to dad? No he might take the reactor and kill him! Dad trusts that sob, but I know the truth. He knows what I know so he'll probably kill me first."

"Claire!" I snap out of it as Clint is suddenly in front of me holding me by the shoulders. "Those men, where they from the ten rings?" I nod sadly and he lets out a deep sigh. "Listen Claire. I promise as long as you're with us nothing bad will happen to you. Plus seeing as your father has built another suit, he can take care of himself. And..." I cut him off.

"Dad built another suit?! But the arc reactor can't handle it! Unless he built a new, more stable one then I suppose it could work but the fact that he has been seen in the suit means its functional...hmn. Tell me has he fixed the flight stabilizers?" I ask. Clint smiles and nods while Coulson pulls out a tablet and passes it to me.

On the tablet was a video satellite feed of a suit in the air fighting against military grade jets. He escaped them while making sure none were hurt. Good job dad!

"Listen, you're safe with us Claire. Right now your father is doing well and seems to be taking good care of himself. There is nothing to worry about except the fact that if you don't let me up there now we will be shot down for illegal trespassing on military air space." Natasha says. i quickly move from the cockpit and stand with Coulson and Clint.

"So...who's VI?"


	25. Chapter 23

Claire's pov

"We are here boss" Natasha called from the cockpit. I smiled and went to where the jet opened waiting to be let out. There were whispers behind me and suddenly I'm being lifted into the air again. I wrap my arms around the person as instinct, opening my eyes to see agent Barton smirking down at me.

"Can you seriously not?" I growl. He chuckles and turns to Coulson who punches a button on the wall opening the hatch to leave the jet. "Someone tell me what the hell that was in the air a minute ago?" a new voice spoke out as the hatch opened. "Sorry boss, we were being attacked up there."

"So you allowed agent Romanov to go against protocol and kill in our air space without calling it in to the base about what was going on?" the voice belonged to a tall man with dark skin and an eye patch. "Who the hell is this? Why are you carrying this girl Barton?" I look from the tall man to Clint who was looking over at Coulson who was gathering some files from the jet.

"That was not my flying sir." Natasha spoke up. She walked past the man with an annoyed look on her face as she stormed off. "Well then who the hell was that?" slowly I raised my hand in the air, but Clint grabbed my hand and pushed it back down.

"Sir, it would be best to discuss this inside. Shall we?" Coulson asked while walking past and placing a hand on the man's shoulder. The man starred at me relentlessly but finally gave in and walked off with Coulson before turning back.

"Barton, get her to the med bay and don't leave her side. Be sure our agreement is followed and get her showered and in new clothes. Something less...revealing." And with that the two men were gone inside the large building complex.

I looked down at myself curiously. I was wearing my tank top and leggings. I glanced back up at Barton curiously. "Am I dressed inappropriately?" I asked in a whisper. He glanced down at me and looked me over before looking away. He coughed a bit before replying.

"A bit, it's not really normal around here for a woman to wear leggings, a tight fitting tank top, and nothing else. And those who do walk around like that normally wear shoes and can fight off any unruly agent who is more than likely to harass them."

"Oh...I'm sorry." He chuckles, stops walking and sets me down for a moment surprising me. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders before picking me up once more. I glanced from myself to Clint in confusion. "Wha-?"

"Ah, agent Barton! Coulson said you were bringing a young lady over. Lay her on the bed and I'll run the scans." I was placed on a medical bed and a large cage like cover was laid over me. There was a buzz sound and the cage thing was removed.

"What just happened?" I whispered. The voice belonged to a man in a lab coat which made me instantly nervous. "Alright Missy, you have some sever cuts on your feet, going to need a vitamin wrap on those for a few hours, but they should be alright." The doctor guy says.

"There are loose stitches on your back, so it looks like I'll have to tear those, clean them up, and re-stitch...other than that it looks like you have already been rightfully treated and you should be good. Give me two seconds to just grab the medicated bandages and the needle. We will get you set up nicely."

I nod and look around but find that I'm now all alone in the room. "Madam, I have created a replica of the facilities we are in. shall I show you?" VI asks. I nod figuring why not. The image pops up, covering my vision and taking my breath.

This place was freaking huge! I blink the image away to be greeted by the doctor being right in my face. "So, who are you huh? It's not everyday someone gets to wear agent Barton's jacket you know...you must be something special."

I give the man a confused look choosing not to answer him. Suddenly there is a sharp prick on my arm causing me to gasp and pull away. "Black blood huh...intriguing. I've never met someone with black blood before." The doctor held up a small needle with some of my blood on it. My heart rate started picking up. They lied...they lied to me. No more trusting. Not anymore.


	26. Chapter 24

Coulson's pov

"So you're telling me that...girl...is Claire Stark. She has abilities, talks to someone called...VI? And she can not only fly a Quinn jet but that it was her flying and defeating those three jets above the base. Am I missing anything?" Fury asked as he paced back and forth in the office.

"She ran away. Something happened between her and her father that scarred her so she ran. We found her running through the streets...five cities away from where her ran began." I explain. Director nods rubbing a hand over his face. "And do we know why exactly she is able to do these things?"

"The ten rings sir. They did something to her. She thinks of herself a monster because of it." I stand and hand over a page of information. She needed help and I was not about to turn her away. Daughter of Stark or not." Fury nods in approval, his eye scanning over the page I had given him.

"Alright, good work Coulson. I want her to be treated like any other mutant. Keep an eye on her but give her freedom. A level 1 badge and a room near her assigned agent. And I'd like to meet her at some point. Understood?" I smile up at the director and nod. Suddenly there are alarms going off and voices start shouting from everywhere.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Fury shouts into the radio. "Sir, there is a strange violet colored fog moving through the base!" shit...I pull out my radio and press to speak. "Barton...where is Claire?" there was static and Fury had noticed what I was doing.

"Don't tell me...it's the girl?" he whispered. I nodded and just like that we were off running. Sure enough as we approached the med bay there was a soft violet colored fog with items spinning and floating in the air.

"Over here!" I look to see Clint trying to open a door. "What happened here?" I asked helping him to open it. "I stepped out for the exam and next thing I know there is yelling and the fog." Barton explains. We finally get the door open only to stand in surprise.

There was the doctor, laid on the med table with a needle in his leg while Claire was nowhere to be seen. "What the hell happened in here?" Fury whispered. "You lied."

I froze in place before looking up to where the voice had come from. There...on the ceiling...sat Claire. Her violet eye was glowing and her fog was surrounding her arms and legs. "Miss stark I'm I afraid I'm going to have to ask you to step down from the ceiling." Director spoke softly eyeing the situation carefully.

"You said they wouldn't use me. You said I could trust you. You said you were different." She whispered standing and walking to be face to face with me. "I didn't lie. We didn't do anything to you Claire. This is a med bay...to have your feet looked at." I answer.

"Then explain the needle. He tricked me. Put the needle in my arm. He wouldn't stop scarring me. I had no choice." I glanced to the doctor and back to Claire. "It's my fault." Barton spoke up. Claire turned to him but didn't move.

"I went against orders and left the room. It's my fault." Barton persisted. Claire turned to him again but this time the glow started to falter and she began shaking. "Help me." She whispered. Without a moment of hesitation, director Fury sped past me and Barton and just in time as Claire fell from the ceiling unconscious.

"Good catch director." I say trying to lift the atmosphere. "This does not change a thing. I see now that you were right in what you said earlier. Therefore I place Barton as her agent. See to it that she is taken care of." Fury ordered softly, moving to put Claire into Barton's arms. I nod and push Barton out of the room.

So she can levitate...that's new.


	27. Chapter 25

Claire's pov

I woke up in a different bed than usual and with a quick glance around the room I saw I was alone. Standing I noticed a pile of clothes with a neatly written note on the end of the bed.

 _'To Claire,_

 _These clothes should fit you, if not just use the phone by the door and call the number on the back of the note for better fitting clothes. There is a bathroom attached to your room with you should be able to find on your own. Agent Barton's number is also on the back of the note. If you leave the room, keep the badge by the door on you at all times. It is your id. The cafeteria is easy to find. There are signs everywhere. They serve breakfast from midnight to 11, lunch from 11 to 3, snacks from 3-4, and dinner from 4 to midnight. Free for all so help yourself. Lastly, my number is below Barton's. If you need to talk, have any questions, or need anything, feel free to call me. The phone is yours to carry and to have. The code is 'ocean' but you may change it as you please. Have a wonderful day._

 _Sincerely Phil Coulson.'_

I smiled at the note. Even after yesterday, they are being kind. I really wish I could trust them. I shuffled the clothes out of their fold and my smile grew. There was a pair of nice blue jeans, an off-white off-shoulder shirt, and a pair of cute white converse.

Checking the tags, the sizes where just right so I hoped from the bed and looked around, eyes landing on a door in the back wall. Must be the bathroom. I walked in, clothes in hand and decided on taking a shower. Afterwards, I changed and stepped from the bathroom to see Clint on the bed messing with a phone.

Clint's pov

"It's almost 11, shouldn't you go see if she's awake yet?" Natasha asked as she walked back to the table. We had been sitting in the cafeteria for about an hour now waiting for Claire but she hasn't shown up yet. With a sigh I stood and nodded. "Yeah, I guess I'll see you around."

"Actually I'll see you in a week, got a text from Coulson, some rouge mutant overseas. A Dr. Banner I think was his name." I nodded placing a hand on Nat's shoulder. "Well good luck then. Be safe." She smiled up at me and nodded.

"You have your own mutant freak to worry about." My eyes widen. "Really? Be nice...it's not her fault what they did to her." I mumbled. I can't believe I'm sticking up for Claire...but then again why is Nat being so hard on her?

"Whatever man, I got to go. Take care." With that Natasha walked off. I sighed again and went through the halls to where Coulson said Claire would be staying. I could hear a shower running but still knocked. No answer. "I'm coming in now." I called as I opened the door.

Claire and the pile of clothes left by Coulson were gone and the shower was defiantly from her bathroom so I guess I have to wait. Sitting on the bed I caught sight of Phil's note. There were numbers on the back including mine. Might as well help her out.

Standing, I grabbed her new phone, entered the code from the note, and started filling out the necessary contacts. A door opened and I looked up to see Claire standing there in a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt and smiled.

"Morning." I say, standing up to greet her. She smiles and shakes my hand taking the phone from it at the same time. "Nice phone, although isn't it a bit strange to have your own contact in there?" I just chuckled.

"That's because it is yours. Now we have about 30 minutes until the café stops serving breakfast, we had better be off if you hope to get any." I explain. Taking her small hand in mine, I begin guiding her to the door before turning to look at the bag that Phil left.

"Actually, almost forgot...have you any experience with colored contacts?" Claire follows my gaze and grabs the bag opening it up. "And a wig? Can I ask why?"

"Well...we gave you an alias, but you need to look the part too. Blonde wig and brown contacts. Don't ever leave this room without them and this." I say, picking up her id from the bed. "Right...ID. Yeah, I have used contacts before...quite a bit actually." She mumbled while walking to a mirror in the room.

She without hesitation slipped the contacts into her eyes and pulled her hair back into the bald cap for the wig. "Hand it over, please." I grab the bag and pull out the long blonde wig, passing it to her outstretched hands.

She quickly puts it on, makes a few adjustments, then turns to me. Just as expected, her once blue and violet eyes were a dark green color and her odd white locks were replaced by the light blonde hair. Personally I preferred her white hair and colorful eyes...but it's for her own safety. "So, how do I look?" I blink a couple time, silence falling over us.

"Good, you look like they want you to look. Shall we be off now?" she nods, grabs my hand, and starts out the door. I kept my eyes on her as we walked. I hate to admit but the change of appearance was really distracting. Finally she turned to me and smiled.

"Found it!" looking around I saw we were in the café... "Right, get in line and meet me at the table there." I point to the table where Natasha and I normally sit and she nods, letting go of my hand to get in line. Wait...we held hands that entire time?

How did I not notice? Was it awkward? Ah who cares? I sit and look around, catching sight of something that really pisses me off. Agent Fischbach.


	28. Chapter 26

Claire's pov

I stepped to the back of the line as Clint had told me. Looking bored, I pulled out my phone and decided to add a few contacts of my own. VI, dad, Pepper, and Rhodes. I wonder what ever happened with Stane. I hope everything is alright...I really miss dad.

There was a tap on my shoulder so I turned only to come face to face with a man around my age. "Well hello baby." He smirked, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I shrugged to get away but he only tightened his grip. "You know, I haven't seen you around here before...you must be new. I'm mark." He introduced.

"Um, hi." I smile awkwardly. There was a text in my phone, looking down I saw it was from Clint. 'Hey, remember your name is Renee Blanco now.' With a sigh, I text back a simple 'ok' and put the phone away.

"So, going to play hard to get huh? I like it." Mark whispered. Alright...now I'm annoyed. I pushed him off my shoulders and turned for the line again. "Well that was rude." I heard mark mumble before he latched himself to me again.

"You know, I heard the best way to remove a leech is with a knife...so tell me...where should I stab you first?" I ask with a confident smirk. Mark just laughed and moved his hand a bit lower. "How about I stick to stabbing you...tonight." He whispered. Okay...gross. I elbowed him in the gut and drop kicked him to his knees before me.

"And how about I end your life? Leave me alone." I growl. Everyone was watching and whispering as mark stood, dusting himself off. "You will regret that bitch." I just shrugged and reached the counter. Grabbing a bagel with strawberry cream cheese with a thing of orange juice I started walking off. "Behind you madam." VI spoke.

"I turned to come face to face with mark again. He held out a paper to me, put it in my hand and walked off with a smirk. I shrugged, turned and walked to the table where Clint was sat, watching the whole thing. "Hey, way to stand your ground back there." Clint smiled. I grinned at him and opened the paper mark had given me.

"What does it say?" Clint asked trying to take the paper from me. "Oh just the usual creepy threat. 'I'll be watching you, sleep with an open eye, blah, blah, blah...' nothing I haven't dealt with before." I shrug. Tearing the paper, I open my juice and take a sip.

"Poison detected madam. Without hesitation, I spit out the juice. "And why the hell did you do that?" Clint asked annoyed and shocked at my actions. "VI, I want to know who, why, when, everything." I mutter. Clint hears me and sighs, sitting back in his chair and rubbing a hand over his face.

"Great...she's talking to ghosts again." I just ignore him and wait for VI to reply. "Agent mark, motive unknown, when he slipped you the paper, and it is in short terms a date rape drug." I growl out of annoyance. Fucking hell...can I not catch a break?!

Wait...this is good...idea! I sigh and pretend to drink the contaminated juice before sighing and throwing it to the trash a few feet away. "I don't feel so well...I'm going to head back to my room. Is that okay?" I ask, facing Clint. He waved me off mumbling a 'yeah I could use a nap anyways.' And with that I was off.

"VI, where is my room again?" I whisper looking up and down the halls. "Make a left turn." I follow instructions and turn left starting down the empty hall. "You are being followed madam. Agent mark." I smirk to myself and forcibly stumble a bit as I walk. "Your room is door 27C and should be coming up on your right." Looking, I spotted door 27C.

"Hey." Turning, I saw mark standing there behind me. "hi." I answer. He just chuckles and walks forward. "Which one is yours?" I look over room to room and shrug. "To be honest, I'm not sure. I'm not feeling so well and believe I have become lost." I finish in a whisper.

Mark smirks and grabs me by my waist. "Well tell me the number, I'm sure I can help." Nodding I pull out my phone. 'Hey Clint...mark is following me. Need help.' I text quickly and send. Mark looks at me waiting for an answer.

"Um...I don't remember." I whisper shyly. Man I hate sounding so pathetic...but the look on his face is going to be simply divine as I finish my plan. Mark's smirk widens and he starts pulling me off elsewhere. "Where are we going?" I ask confused.

"To my room. If you don't feel well and can't remember your own room then its best if I bring you to mine." He confirms. I nod looking sleepy and soon enough mark picks me up, carrying me through the halls. "Here we are." Mark smiled. I pretended to be out of it as best I could. There was the opening of a door and suddenly everything stood still.

(Those who got the refrence in this chapter are amazing, got to love markiplier.)


	29. Chapter 27

Claire's pov

"Put her down Fischbach." oh my goodness...Clint got the director?! "It isn't what it looks like." Mark tried. There was a shift around me and I was placed into someone else's arms. "I swear! I was helping her! She didn't feel good, didn't remember where her room was...so I brought her to rest here!" mark defended himself pathetically.

"This is true. I did tell him that." I smirk opening my eyes. We were in a room like mine with Clint, Phil, and the director with mark by the back wall. "Cla-Renee! How are you feeling?" Phil asked worry lacing his voice.

"Oh, I'm fine. I didn't actually drink that shit. Now, I not only have video/audio proof of everything that has happened, but I also have the juice that I'm sure mark can grab that right out of the trash and testing will prove the drugs that he slipped in there." I explain crossing my arms in victory. "how-wha...?" mark began stuttering.

"I told you not to fuck with me. Trying to drug my drink was the last straw bud." I smirk, facing mark now. He started for me but Clint pulled out a gun and pointed it right to marks head. "Don't even try." Clint growled. I smiled and gave him a thankful look.

"Coulson, take care of Mr. Fischbach as you see fit. Barton, keep a better eye on Miss Blanco." The director nodded and left the room. "Is he always so official?" I whisper confused. "Always." Phil replied with a smile.

"Right then. Agent Fischbach you are here by suspended from work. I will be taking your badge, weapon, and cuffs. You may return when I see fit." Phil spoke calmly, taking each item as he spoke. Mark was furious. His face was a deep shade of red and he his hands in tight fists.

"Barton, Blanco...I'll see you both around. Have a great day." And with that, Phil pushed mark out the door. "You planned that?" I turned to look at Clint and smiled. "You'd be surprised the things I do to those who harass me. The last guy who pulled this ended up turning himself into a mental ward from the physiological mayhem I put him through." I smirk proudly.

Clint sighed then started chuckling. More and more until he started full out laughing. "You have no idea how hated that guy is. Yet the very first day you're here, you get him suspended! Oh man, Natasha is going to freak when she hears this! I can't believe it!" Clint laughed. I smiled at his joy. "You seriously don't take shit from anyone then huh?" Clint asks.

I just shrug my shoulders. "Man, that's awesome. Hey, but seriously...you need to tell me when you are doing things like that. I thought you were seriously hurt or something." Clint said putting a hand on my shoulder. Wait. He was worried about me? He barely knows me though...

"Sorry, I didn't know you'd actually care." I whispered. Suddenly he pulls me into a hug. "Of course I care! Don't ever think that I wouldn't care about you." I smiled and turned in the hug wrapping my arms around him. "I so wish I could trust you." I whisper.

"Well, you can." Clint says with a smile. "The man I grew up calling my uncle ordered terrorists to kill my father and kidnap me. I don't mean to offend...but I don't really know who I can trust. If anyone at all." A tear falls down my cheek and I quickly whip it away.

Clint pulls me to another hug just holding me. "He is safe you know." I look up in surprise. "What do you mean?" I ask confused. "Your father. After you left he put himself to work. Created a new suit like the one back in Afghanistan. He fought Stane and won. Now he is calling himself 'ironman'." I smile up at Clint before breaking into a fit of giggles.

"Ironman?! Ha! There isn't even iron in the suit! If he used iron the suit would rust, break, and fall apart! Ha! Knowing dad he used less dense material so probably titanium, no... nitinol." I laughed. Clint looked at me funny until I finally calmed down. "What?" I ask. "You are most defiantly the strangest girl I have ever met." Clint smiled.

"Strange good, or strange bad?" I push. He smiles wrapping a hand around my arm and pulling me into another hug. "You will just have to find out. Can't have you knowing everything."


	30. Chapter 28

Tony's pov

It's been about a year since I've been back, Claire is still missing, but I keep Jarvis searching every minute for any sign of her. "Sir, it's time." Jarvis talks into the speaker of the suit. Man I wish Claire could see the new suit...I wish she'd come home. "Sir?"

"Right, 2010 expo." I mutter before jumping. There were fireworks going off everywhere, music blasting, and the expo showing up on radar. "Here we go." I smirk to myself. Landing on stage, Jarvis starts removing the suit, girls are dancing. Everything is perfect. Alright, speech, dad, then fun.

Claire's pov

"Where are we going Clint?" I ask for probably the millionth time that hour. Nothing. There was loud music and bangs everywhere but with the blind fold over my eyes I couldn't tell exactly where we were.

"Again, I am not telling you. It's a surprise." Clint's voice said from beside me. I let out a heavy sigh and sat back in the passenger seat. "I don't like surprises." I mumble under my breath. "Oh, you will like this one."

We finally park the car and Clint walks over to my door, opening it, he grabs my arm and starts guiding me through the place we were at. "Alright. Go ahead." Clint whispers behind me. "finally." I smile. Reaching up, I rip the blind fold off and am met with bright lights.

After blinking a couple times I stand frozen in amazement and shock. There before me was the opening to the stark expo. I turned to Clint and grabbed him in a tight hug. "Thank you! You are the best friend ever!" I squeal. Clint chuckles and hugs back.

"I know. Now let's go! He's going to be here any minute now." Clint exclaims. He grabs my hand, runs us through the entrance and through the crowd until we are just to the left of the stage. "I haven't been to one of these in ages. It's always so fun to meet other nerds and to see the amazing things that people make. The sights, the sounds, the smells. It's all so enchanting." I smile. Clint just squeezes my hand looking around.

Music started, I think it was ac/dc, and people started pointing to the sky and cheering. There in the sky was a gold and red suit weaving between fireworks until it came and landed on the stage. The suit began to remove itself revealing dad.

He wore a nice suit and looked way better than the last time I saw him. My heart stopped and my breathing hitched in my chest as tears welled up in my eyes. I missed him so much and here he is just feet from me but I can't reach out to him. I'm dead.

More tears fall from my eyes and they start bothering the contacts. I want my father. I want to hug him, to hear him tell me its okay. I miss him so much.

Tony's pov

Alright speech done, dad time. "And now, making a special guest appearance from the great beyond, the one it's all about, please welcome my father, Howard." And roll clip. I walk off the stage and start for the back when Jarvis speaks up. "Sir, your daughter is here today." I freeze in my step, eyes widening.

"Where?" Claire is here? I need to see her. I need to know my baby is okay. I need her home. "Left stage, she's the one crying sir." Instantly, I spin on my heel and march to the back entrance for the left stage. Where is she? I poke my head out and look around. Sure enough there was a girl Claire's age crying into a man's shoulder.

They were turning to leave but I couldn't just go out there. "Sir, can you stop those two there and bring them here? The crying blonde and the guy she is with." I order a security guy standing there. He nods, looks to Claire and the guy and runs off to them.

He taps the man on the shoulder. He turns, they talk a bit, and the girl seems to brighten as she looks over to me. She looks at the man who nods and instantly she hugs him and starts running to me. The guard freaks and leaves the guy who just walks off smiling and starts running after Claire. I open the door and she runs in, crashing into me in a tight hug.

I can feel her tears soaking my shirt but couldn't care less. "I've got you, your safe. Its okay." I whisper into her shoulder. Tears of my own threaten to fall but I hide my face in her hair. Wait...this is a wig. And she's got contacts. Hmn...smart girl. Wearing a disguise as to not draw attention. "I missed you." my heart swells and I hold her tighter.

"Let's go home sweatie." I whisper. She nods and starts standing. We both get up to go when happy finds us. "Sir, as much as I respect you, we have a two seat car." Shit. "That's okay, I should be off anyways...Clint might get worried if I'm gone too long." Claire mumbles. "Who's Clint?" I ask suddenly serious. Shes my baby girl and I just got her back.

"Clint is my friend. He is the one who took me here today. He said that he will wait in the car for 30 minutes and if I don't come back then he will just meet me somewhere to take me back." Claire talks as though it were obvious.

"Take you back where? No, you can't go, I just got you back." I whine. Claire chuckles and the sound is music to me. Man I missed my daughters laugh. "I live at a secret place where they help people like me. They are good people and I trust them...well a few of them, but I defiantly trust Clint. Don't worry uh...tony...I will come by the house in a few days. I want to see you and Pepper and Rhodes. So is that okay?" I quickly nod my head and she laughs again.

"Alright, its good seeing you again tony...happy, tell Rhodes and pepper I said hi." Claire smiled. She pulled me into a tight hug and whispered into my ear. "I love you daddy." And with that she was gone. "Alright...who was that?" happy asked. I stand and look at him. "That my good sir was an angel in disguise."


	31. Chapter 29

Clint's pov

I sat in the car waiting to see if Claire was coming back with me. "Hey, unlock it." I jump in surprise at the sudden knock on my window. Turning my head I see Claire standing there with a large smile on her lips. I grin and unlock the door as she makes her way to the passenger side. "Hey, why did you come back?" she buckles her seatbelt and turns to me.

"I didn't want to make Happy walk home and they only had a two door so I'm going to visit them in a few days at the house...if that's alright." She mumbles the last part but I still heard it. "Of course you can go, tell me a date and time and I'll arrange a ride for you." her smile grows and suddenly I'm being hugged. I just chuckle and she pulls back a bit.

"Thank you Clint. You're the best friend I've ever had." My heart swells for some reason...probably pride. "Don't thank me, you needed to see your father. I'm just the driver." She smiles, moves a little closer, then kisses my cheek lightly. My face goes a bright red and as I look over her face is a light shade of pink as well. I smile, start the car, and start the drive back to base.

Claire's pov

I kissed him...well I kissed his cheek...but still. Why the hell did I do that? He is like a brother to me I guess. A brother I never had. I hope I don't give off the wrong sort of feeling. I really have gotten to trust Clint a lot over the past few months. Phil, Natasha, even the director. They are such wonderful people each of them. I must be the luckiest girl alive.

Tony's pov

"I can't believe you did that Tony." Rhodes laughed. We were on the way home after the court bull crap and it was just me, Rhodes, Pepper, and Happy. "Well it's not my fault they are idiots." I smirked.

"Whatever. I'm just glad it's over and done with." I nod and look out the window sort of just watching until my phone goes off. Pulling it from my pocket, the user name was unknown. "And nope." I swipe hang up and go back to looking out the window. The phone rings again. "Again...really?" hang up. Rings again.

"Okay fuck you." I growl. I pick up the phone, putting it to my ear. "Generally when someone hangs up on you it means they don't want to talk." I talk into the phone harshly. There was silence until a very familiar voice speaks up.

"I really hope that's not how you answer all of your calls." A smile covers my lips and the others around me start whispering but I ignore them. "I'm sorry, but since when did you use a phone to call me?" I ask. There was giggling on the other end.

"Since vi was put in my head. Duh. It's enough that I talk to her, I don't want to look completely bonkers." Ha she said bonkers. It sounds like wonkers. Wow...I really am that immature aren't I? Yup! "When are you coming over?" I ask eager to see her again. There was talking behind her, two different voices. "Um hold on." She pulled the phone away from herself but I could still hear.

"When can I go? Really? But why not? Safety my ass! But you said...so you lied? No it's not okay! I made plans and Clint said it was alright! But, no don't get him. Okay I'm sorry. I said I'm sorry! This isn't fair. No...I hate you." my heart was dropping with every word. Who was she talking to? "I'm sorry, I have to go. I love you dad." And with that she hung up.

"I love you too baby." I whisper pulling the phone from my ear. "Tony...you okay?" Pepper asks softly. "Who was that?" I look up at Pepper and sigh. "It was Claire. She was at the expo but had to leave. So we made plans for her to come over...but I guess the people taking care of her won't let her now." I explain. Pepper frowns and looks to the floor. "Oh."

Claire's pov

"How can they do this?!" I shout. I had run off to the gym and forced everyone out locking the doors. How you ask? Simply. I screamed get the fuck out and they ran. I was throwing things around, punching, kicking. Basically murdering every dummy there.

"Why can't I see him?! It's not fair! They promised!" I shout some more, kicking the head off a sand pack dummy. "Fuck them! They can't do this! I'm not a prisoner!" I throw a weight through the air and into a water cooler. "It's just not fair." I whisper. I fell to my knees, crying into my hands. Why am I so emotional?

"Hey...lets go." Clint's voice suddenly spoke up scarring me. I jumped up and looked around to see him standing by the door. "Go where? I'm not allowed to go anywhere remember? I'm a fucking prisoner." Clint sighs and shakes his head.

"No you're not. What they did is not fair...you have been more than helpful to us so I don't see how letting you out to see your father for a day is so wrong. So...I'm sneaking you out." I look at him in shock. "You...what" he grinned and grabbed my hand.

"I put the camera on loop of you destroying this place and I have orders to go to the city to drop Nat off for her next mission. If you're okay with it, I'd like to shove you in the trunk." Clint smirked. The trunk? Well...it's worth a shot. I nod and we were off.


	32. Chapter 30

Claire's pov

We left the building and right outside was Natasha with a black car. "Ready to go?" Clint asks, walking to the trunk and pulling Natasha's bag from it. "Uh, what are you doing?" Nat asks confused.

"Tell anyone and I'll leak those photos from the party. Claire, hop in." Clint talks fast, pushing Nat into the car and helping me into the trunk. "Keep it on you." he hands me my phone, although when he took it I'm not sure. With that he closes the trunk. The car starts and we were off.

"Natasha's pov

"Are you crazy?" I ask once Clint steps into the car. He started it up and began driving not saying a word. "Why...just tell me why and I will help." This got his attention. He thought for a minute before letting out a sigh.

"You should have seen her at the expo. The second she saw her father, I mean...she really misses him and when they told her she couldn't without any reason...she was broken. I hate to admit it but she's grown on me and seeing her so upset...I guess that's why. That's why I'm doing this. To make sure I never see her cry." I study Clint's form and let out a sigh of my own.

"She really is something else huh?" I ask with a fond smile. As much as I hate to admit it myself, the girl is one of those people you just need smiling. If she's unhappy then everyone else is. "Alright, I won't tell anyone." Clint looks over with a smile.

"Thanks." I nod and open up the folder for my mission. "Nat, listen when you get back from this, you want to go to the cheese cake factory again? I can leave Claire with Phil or Stark. "Clint asked. "Oh you and your cheese cake...sure, I think I could use some cheese cake."

"Here we are. Stark towers." Clint spoke out. "Thanks." I smile. Hopping from the car, I grab my bag and just before walking off I tap on the trunk. "Bye girl." I call. There was a soft tap from inside and I chuckle walking off. I can't believe Clint actually put her in the trunk.

Claire's pov

The car came to a stop for a second time and the trunk opened. "hey, hope it wasn't too bumpy." Clint smiled, helping me from the trunk. "Nope, wait where are we?" looking around, we were in the middle of nowhere yet it seemed oddly familiar.

"Couldn't pull up to the house because they could track the car back to us. Your house is just down that way. You going to be okay?" I nod happily. "Thank you so much Clint." He smiled and opened his arms for a hug which I quickly accepted.

"Be safe, stay calm, and if you need anything feel free to text me. Meet up here when you're ready for a pick up." I nod and with that Clint pokes my nose, hops in the car and drives off. Once Clint's car was out of sight, I walk off down the road and sure enough the house came into view. I quicken my pace and soon arrive at the front door.

"Should I knock? Nah...it's my house too." I whisper to myself. Opening the door, I walk in looking around. Not much has changed, in fact the only change is that new photo on the wall. The photo of me, dad, and Nick that fatal day so long ago.

Looking at it, tears start rolling down my cheeks when an all too familiar voice starts up. "The notary is here! Can you please come sign the transfer paper work?" Pepper's voice called. I wiped my eyes and started towards the voice.

There in the gym was dad and Happy in boxing clothes with Pepper and Natasha standing by the other door for the room. Wait, why is Natasha here?! "I promise you this is the only time I will ask you to sigh over your company." Pepper remarked. Wait...he is signing over the company? To who? Why? I thought it was to be me?

"Why?" covering my mouth with both hands, all heads snap to me in surprise. "I'm sorry, who are you and how did you get in here?" Pepper questioned. I rolled my eyes and gained more courage seeing Natasha smile at me.

"I asked the first question and I want to know why." I started approaching dad at the ring. "Because he can. Now leave before we call the cops." Pepper said getting annoyed. I don't blame her...I was still in my wig and contacts.

Dad stood there mouth open wide with surprise. "I thought the company was to go to the next Stark." I said in annoyance. I was right in front of the boxing ring now. "Well it is in the contract that when a Stark choses to have ownership of the company, they will be automatically put as second in command until the current CEO is sure they can handle the job." Natasha said.

I nodded and looked closer at father. There were soft, barely noticeable blue lines dotting his skin like a maze. "VI, scan Tony Stark. I want a full medical report." I said just loud enough for dad to hear. "Don't. please." Dad whispered.

"Scanning. It will take a while to process the medical report." VI spoke. I nod to VI and dad just stood there worried. "Excuse me, but you really need to leave." Pepper said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I sighed turned to her and puller her close. "Pepper, it's me Claire." I whispered. Her eyes widened and she quickly returned the hug.

"I'm sorry...I didn't recognize you." she spoke loud enough for others to hear keeping up my persona which I was glad for. "The names Renee Blanco." I smiled, holding out my hand for Natasha. She smiled and held out her hand. "Natalie Rushman" so this was her mission? I wonder what they want to find out that they couldn't just ask me. Strange.


	33. Chapter 31

Claire's pov

"Hey, so I hope I'm not interrupting anything." I say turning to face Pepper. "Well, Tony was just about to sign me as the CEO. Cool huh?" Pepper asks with a large smile. "Good choice, I don't know anyone better than you are for CEO. Congratulations Pepper." Her smile grows and tears whelm up in her eyes.

"Oh now don't go crying Pepper, it's just a compliment." I say worried. She just laughs and waves her hand through the air. "They are Happy tears love, Happy tears." I just grin and give her a side hug.

"Well, I will be in the kitchen if you want me. Stupid me forgot to hit the cafeteria before my temper tantrum...oh well." I mumble half of the sentence to myself as I walk from the room. Natasha chuckles, obviously having herd me. "I turn back to her with a playful glare and walk off.

Walking into the kitchen, I heard Pepper, dad, Happy, and Natasha going forward with the transfer and sighed. "Palladium poisoning madam." I freeze in my step, arm stopped midway reaching into the fridge. "What?" I whisper out. VI speaks up again.

"Tony stark's medical scan is complete. He is suffering from palladium poisoning due to the arc reactor in his chest madam." I close the door to the fridge, turn and lean against the cupboard. "Is this a positive confirmation?" I ask in a whisper. "Confirmed madam." Slowly, I slide down the cupboard to my knees.

I could feel the familiar tingle of the fog returning but could care less. "Transfer all information known on palladium poisoning now." I command still with my voice barely audible. "Transferring now." I saw images of men and women dead with blue lines across their skin with multiple voices and words flashing in my mind.

Within a minute it settled and I knew. Dad is dying. That's why he begged not to look it up. That's probably why Natasha is here...that's why dad gave Pepper the company. He is dying and he knows it. "Hey!" a voice filled my ears and suddenly I'm being slapped.

Blinking a couple times, Natasha was knelt before me her eyes wide with fear. Looking around me everything was levitating in the room. Taking a deep sigh I quickly return everything to where I know they go and look back at nat. she looked somewhere between pissed and worried.

"You need to leave now. Call Clint and go to the meet up. Oh and if you don't then I will call Coulson to personally come and take you back. I'm sorry but it's obvious you can't take it." My eyes filled with tears. I saw dad in the door way, frozen. "Okay, I-I'll call Clint." I whisper.

She sees my gaze and sighs. "Right, try to be more careful Mrs. Blanco...another spill like that could be dangerous." I nod, standing with a slight stumble. "Yes, thank you very much Mrs. Rushman, here, let me show you out." I fake a smile. She nods and we start walking to the door.

"You have 5 minutes to walk out, I'll be in my car...let me drive you to my apartment and I'll explain everything. Then once you understand, I'll have Clint pick you up. Now go say your goodbyes." Nat whispers into my ear as she walks out.

I nod and close the door behind her. "What was that?" dad asks behind me. I sigh, force a smile, and turn to face him. "I know her, met her at a party...I slipped on the tile and she helped me up. That's when I recognized her. Just friendly conversation is all." I lie through my teeth and it works.

Dad shrugs and walks over giving me a hug. I hug him back tightly. "How long can you stay? I mean...I thought you weren't allowed to come." Dad says looking me in the eyes. "I wasn't allowed to come, but I threw a tantrum and Clint felt bad so he snuck me out.

But...I have to go now. Before they realize I'm gone...otherwise Clint will get in trouble." Dad gives me a sad look but nods. "You know you can stay here whenever you want. It's your house too." I nod and give him a tight hug.

"Hey, can I get one of those?" Pepper asks walking into the room. I chuckle and move to hug her but dad pulls me back to him. "Mine!" he hisses playfully. Both me and Pepper laugh and dad soon joins in. "but seriously, I don't want you to leave." Dad says seriously.

I sigh and look to the ground. "I have to...I'll be in enough trouble as it is for leaving...crap I didn't even think of that...oh man fury is going to be...furious...ha. Fury, furious...so using that as a defense." I mumble a bit chuckling as I spoke.

Dad and Pepper just gave me a weird look but brushed it off. My phone vibrated, pulling it out I saw it was from Nat 'still waiting.' with a heavy sigh I closed the phone. "I'm sorry but I have to go...I love you. Both of you." I smile.

Pepper nods and pulls me into a hug. "Bye sweetie." I turn to dad. He hugs me again and ruffles my hair messing up my wig a bit. "Hey! Be careful with that thing." I complain. "Wait...that's a wig?" Pepper asks confused. I slip the wig off revealing my white hair.

"Yup, disguise...blonde hair and green eyes is Renee Blanco, white hair and fucked eyes is Claire...confusing but its life." I explain. I fix the wig before slipping it back on. "Bye guys, oh and dad? Take care of yourself...do whatever it takes. Just...contact me if it gets worse. You hear me Jarvis? Call vi or me if he gets bad." I command.

Dad just looks down and away. "Yes miss. Stark." Jarvis confirms. "Tell Rhodes I said hi." I call walking to the door. "We will...be safe Claire." I turn from the door and give them a lopsided grin.

"Hey, I'm always careful."


	34. Chapter 32

Claire's pov

With that I leave the house and walk out. Looking around I didn't see Nat so I pulled out my phone. "Hey, where are you?" I ask as she picks up the phone. "Down the road." I froze with the phone in hand. That was not Natasha's voice. A car pulled up and I was pulled into the back. "Ow! Um hi guys...fancy seeing you here." I say with a weak smile.

There in the car was Clint, Nat, Coulson, and Fury. "Sorry, they found out." Clint said meekly. "Yes we did...did you honestly think we wouldn't notice you destroying the same water cooler over and over?" I look over at Clint. "Seriously? You chose that bit to loop?" I ask incredulously. "Hey, I'm an agent, not a tech." Clint defends himself. I sigh and look up at Fury.

"Ok, what's my punishment?" I ask looking him in the eye. He watches me then smirks. "Your punishment is...you're going to Monaco." My eyes widened. "Wait...what? Why Monaco?" I ask super confused.

"Monaco is where your father is going. Once we saw you leave, we examined the damage created during your tantrum and we found it would be cheaper to let you be with someone who can keep you calm and distracted than it would be to tell you no. so from now on you will live with your father, but you have to come to the base twice a week and must keep in constant contact with Coulson. That means, if you get upset, call him, you get mad, call him, you Happy?" "Call him?" he nods. I feel a large grin cover my lips.

"Oh thank you so much Fury!" I fling forward and wrap my arms around his neck like I do with dad. He was stiff at first but placed a hand on my back. "No problem, now get back to your house, you best go pack before they leave." Fury smirks. I grin, look at everyone else there and quickly rush from the van.

Coulson's pov

"Are you sure about this boss?" I ask watching Claire run off down the road. "Of course, I wouldn't do it if I wasn't sure. Her father is dying...I'm not going to stop her from spending the time with him...maybe she can even help him find a cure." Fury explained.

I nod, a small smile on my face. "She's something else huh?" Natasha whispers. "Most defiantly." I reply. "Alright, Romanov, back to your mission. Clint, you're on training duty as punishment for sneaking out Miss Stark. Coulson, take us back to base." Fury commands. We all nod, Romanov leaves the van and I shift back into the driver's seat. 'Good luck Claire...be safe.'

Tony's pov

I sigh and walk off to the kitchen. "She looks good, healthy." Pepper said trying to cheer me up. I just nod and stand where she was sat on the ground. She knows I'm poisoned...she knows and she's alone with that information...I can't even explain it to her.

The front door opened and closed. I didn't really care at the moment so I ignored it. That is until Pepper gasped. Turning, I see Claire standing there with a smile. "You'll never believe my punishment." She started. I grinned. "Well, what is it?" Pepper urges with a grin. "Well, I have to live here with you, but come in twice a week and keep in contact with them. But yeah, I got clearance...sure it was in the back of a van, but boss man said it himself...can't deny the boss man." She chuckled finishing her little explanation.

I quickly moved and spun her around the kitchen making her giggle. Settling her down I smiled seeing her with a big smile. "Oh boy it's good to have ya back Claire." I smile. Her face twists a bit. "Right, when I'm here and it's just me, you, and Pepper than you can call me that, but otherwise you need to call me Renee Blanco." She paused before continuing.

"It's my alias and I know they would be pissed if I wasn't careful. So please follow that. Oh and be careful with my wig because Renee has blonde hair and green eyes...basically if I'm wearing the wig you must call me Renee. Okay?" I nod in understanding.

"Sure thing kiddo, don't want to piss off the mystery people." She chuckles. "Well, first there's Clint, he is basically my supervisor. Keeps me out of trouble...well is supposed to. Then there is who I'm going to call 'buddy'. I have to call him if something happens and he will inform me what to do. Lastly there is boss man. He is well...the boss. He tells everyone what to do and is the one who decided I could be here." Nodding again I never take my eyes off her.

"Oh...don't we have to go to Monaco? Boss said that's where we were going." I chuckle. "Yup, go pack a few days of clothes and we will be off." She smiled, kissed my cheek, hugged Pepper then ran off. Welcome home baby girl.


	35. Chapter 33

Claire's pov

I run to the elevator and go down to where my floor is under the house. "Welcome home madam." VI speaks out once I step out. I smile taking in my familiar surroundings. Nothing had changed. "It's good to be home VI...good to hear you outside of my head too." I chuckle. Walking past my labs, running my hands across the walls taking in every detail.

I could tell VI was storing all of my work and scanning each room we passed by the soft hum around me. Finally I reached my room, opened my door, and smiled wide. I missed my room. The deep purple walls, the dark black furnisher, the fish net curtains over my bed, most of all my awesome lights.

Along the walls, under my furnisher, and basically in each place they could fit were blue/white led lights. Outlining EVERYTHING. Man I loved my room. Walking over to my closet, I pressed the selection pad beside the door. "What clothes shall I find for you madam.

"Jeans, casual shirts, maybe one casual dress...oh pajamas, enough for four days and three nights." I explain. There was a soft whirling and just like that there was a ding and a green light lit up. Opening the closet there were my clothes folded and pressed. "I hope you like the picks." VI answers. I grab the clothes and place them on my bed.

"I always like what you pick out. Now where is my suit case?" I ask looking around. "The suit case needed for this event is under the bed. I suggest the light blue case with the black letters." I nod. "See, I always like your choice." I smile.

Pulling out the case described, I pack away the clothes and throw in a few other things. IPad, laptop, Bluetooth, cell phone, and the necessities. Hair brush, tooth brush, and my handy dandy knife. It's a sick all black switch blade with a silver butterfly on the blade. Rhodes got it for me the last Christmas we had together and I would always bring it with me just to feel that bit safer.

Finally packed, I check the mirror and fix my wig a bit and move back into the elevator. Walking out, I find dad and Pepper with bags of their own waiting in the kitchen. "Hey Renee, ready to go?" Pepper asks. I grin and nod. "So, pep and I were talking and we were curious. If you can't be my daughter...who are you to us?" dad asks.

"Good question...I don't know." I respond in thought. "You could be my body guard." Pepper suggests. "No, she'd need a badge." Dad answers. That perks my interest. "Wait that's it!" pulling out my phone I quickly dial Phil's number. "Renee? What's up?" Taking a breath I start explaining.

"well, we were curious as to who I am going to be to them now that Claire is dead and Pepper came up with the idea of me being her body guard but dad says you need an id for that and I have my id but it's not a body guard id and I think being body guard is perfect because I won't have to talk a lot and it would give me reason to be by them all the time. So do you understand my dilemma?" I ask taking a deep breath once more to fill my lungs after talking so fast.

There was a chuckle and some mumbling before he responded. "That is actually a perfect idea, we will have an agent pass you the id in Monaco. Key word will be 'mocha'. Is that all kiddo?" I grinned. "Yup, thanks!"

"No problem, good job calling me. Be sure to get in contact with me if you need anything at all." "Will do. Be safe." "bye." The click of hanging up sounded. "Alright. Everything is set. I am your body guard if anyone asks and I will have an id brought to me in Monaco.

"Okay...what just happened?" dad asked looking lost. I giggled and patted his shoulder. "Life daddy, life happened. Now let's go!" I cheered. Dad chuckled at my excitement and Pepper led us out to where Happy sat in the awaiting car. "Ah, Miss Blanco correct?" I nod. "Yup, and your Happy. I state matter-of-fact like. He just chuckled.

"Right, well come on in." he said. Its then I noticed that dad had taken my bag to the back. "Well...can I hug you?" I ask. He might not recognize me but I missed my friend and I would defiantly consider him my friend. He gave me a weird look and looked back at dad and Pepper. "Oh hug her already." Dad chuckled.

Happy shrugged, stepped from the car, and walked up to me. He hugged me and I held on tightly missing my friend's hugs. Something seemed to click in his mind and he pulled away slightly to look at me. "Claire?" he whispered. I smiled and brought a finger to my lips as a shush.

He quickly engulfed me in a much less awkward hug giving me a spin around. "It's good to have you back ma'am." He smiled. "Right, it's good to be back. But I'm going by Renee Blanco and I'll explain more in the car but you can't tell anyone. Dad, Pepper, and Rhodes know. No one else." I explain. He nods.

"Yes ma'am." I grin and give him one last hug before climbing into the car. He jumps up front and starts the car with a huge smile. "So I take it he found out?" dad asked. I nod. "Yup, I guess I can change my looks but not my hugs." I smile. "Wait so why did you say she was dead?" Happy asked dad. "It's complicated." Dad tried.

"I have this lavender fog that I can create and control. Plus accelerated healing, speed, strength, etc. I was experimented on overseas. Dad decided that it would be safer for me to become someone else. Then I ran away scarred I would hurt the people I care about but the people who have been taking care of me said to come back. So here I am. I am acting as Peppers new body guard." I explained everything in a nut shell and Happy seemed to understand most of it.

"Well I'm just glad you're back and most importantly that you're alive." I grinned. "You and I both Happy." The rest of the car ride was silent as Happy drove us to our jet. We all boarded and were off. Monaco here we come.


	36. Chapter 34

Claire's pov

We arrived in Monaco and there was a car already waiting there for us. Happy drove us off and soon we arrived at the Grand Prix speed way. "Holy crap! This place is huge!" I gasped in surprise. Dad just chuckled shaking his head. "Alright, I will be off...that way." Dad said pointing towards the track. I nodded and stood by Pepper.

"Well we will be up there." Pepper said pointing to the building by the track. Dad nodded then ran off. With a sigh, Pepper and I start walking off to the building. We take an elevator up to the top floor where a bunch of rich people were standing around with alcohol in hand.

"Excuse me, this is a private party, reservation only." A man in guard wear said, placing a heavy hand on my shoulder. With a roll of my eyes I shook the man off. "I'm here with Mrs. Potts. If you see a problem with my presence than I suggest you bring it up with her." with that I walked off to the bar.

"What can I get you little lady?" the bartender asked with a serene smile. "Uh, do you have..." I began to order when an arm drapped around my shoulders. "Two mochas my good sir." I know that voice. "Clint?" I ask attempting to look at him. I felt something being slipped into my front pocket and smirked. They sent Clint with the id.

"Here you are." The bartender said handing us two mocha coffees. With that Clint handed me one, winked, and walked off with his own. With a soft chuckle, I shook my head with a smile and walked back to Pepper. "Got it." I whispered to her so only she could hear. She turned slightly and nodded.

"Miss Blanco?" it's then that I noticed who Pepper was speaking with. "Oh, Mrs. Rushman. What a pleasant surprise." I grin holding out my hand. She took it in hers and shook eyeing my mocha with a smile. "Renee this is Natalie Rushman. You remember her from the other day?" I nod to Pepper and she continues. "Well she is going to be my assistant from now on." I look at Pepper then to Natasha. "Is that so? Well I look forward to seeing you around.

"If i may, I'd like to take a look around. Please excuse me." I state. Nat gives me a knowing look while Pepper just nods already occupied by another rich couple. Walking around I decide to look out the window to the track.

There on the track was dad in an official racing suit. Oh you have got to be kidding me. Looking around my eyes fell on a man who was watching dad intently. Suddenly the familiar feeling of dread and fear took over. Something is wrong...that man. He is going to hurt people. Again I felt a pair of arms envelope themselves around me.

"What's wrong?" Clint whispered. I smiled slightly from the comforting hug. "There's something wrong. I have a very bad feeling...especially around that man." I whispered back. Never taking my eyes off the man in an orange pit crew uniform. I felt Clint pull me from the window to face him.

"Are you positive?" I could see the seriousness in his eyes. With a single nod, he switched into agent mode just like that. "Get out of here. Hide. I will call it in and we will take care of it okay? Just go and hide." With that Clint ran off. Hide when people are going to get hurt? The backup won't be here in time and Natasha and Barton can't do anything in this crowd. That's it!

Without a second thought, I pulled out my phone and called happy. "What can I do for you Miss Blanco?" Happy answered almost immediately. "Something is going to go down. I need you to drive the car around to the track." I command. Instantly I hang up not giving an explanation. Running, I find Pepper and pull her away from the people she was talking to.

"Get to the car it's by the track. Something bad is about to happen. Get there and get the suit ready for Tony." I command once more. She gave me a confused look but doesn't argue and runs off. Now time to stall. I take the elevator down and start off to the track. I quickly catch sight of the guy leaning against the gate. With a deep breath, I walk up and join the man on the gate.

"You rooting for anyone in specific?" I ask casually. The man looks down at me then back to the cars. "Not really, you?" looking out to the cars I see one that had an ad for a local animal shelter. VI scans automatically and I'm able to put a name to the car. "Ayrton Senna" I smile. The man looks out confused. "Which one is that?" he asks.

"I'm not sure but she supports an animal shelter so I guess that's who I'm rooting for." I giggle. The man lets out a laugh as well. "I'm Renee Blanco, you?" I introduce myself. "Ivan Vanko" I smile. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Vanko." He smiles back at me sending creep alert chills down my spine.

"It's nice to meet you as well Miss Blanco." We go back to looking out at the cars with Ivan taking a few glances my way. "Call me Renee." I say breaking the silence that began to settle. "Then you must call me Ivan." He smiled. I nodded keeping my eyes on the track as the cars took off. "I heard Tony Stark was racing today...is that true?" I ask.

He instantly gets an angry look about him. "Yes it is...tell me you're not one of those women who would follow that peice of dirt around." My eyes widened but I played it off. "Heck no, I don't really like Stark but his daughter was really nice...it's too bad she died. It must have crushed Stark." I say sort of low. It's kind of awkward talking about myself like this but whatever its keeping him occupied.

"Yeah, his daughter was always a very good person, nothing like her father. It's a shame what happened to her. Makes you think why didn't Tony save her? He had the iron man suit right? So why didn't he save her?" Ivan spoke with a strange passion I couldn't understand but what he was saying...is that what people are talking about with me?

"Listen...something bad is going to happen. I want you to leave." Ivan said turning to me fully. I gave him a confused look. "What do you mean something bad is going to happen?" I ask faking confusion. "I mean...something is going to happen and I don't want you here when it does...you are a very kind woman Renee." Ivan placed a heavy hand on my shoulder.

"Please leave." I sighed and looked out to the race. "You're planning to hurt Stark aren't you?" I asked quietly. "He deserves to pay for what he has done." Ivan whispered. "Well then I'm sorry but as the body guard of Stark's CEO I have no other choice but to stop you." I say hiding my face from him. "Well then...I'm sorry to do this." I turned to see what he meant but was met with a sharp pain in the side of my head. Everything went fuzzy and I could feel myself being lowered to the ground. Just like that I was out.


	37. Chapter 35

Clint's pov

I went around, looking for Natasha after leaving Claire by the windows. After about a minute of looking I spotted Nat by the bar watching the televisions. Tapping her shoulder she turned to me. "May I help you?" she asked still in character as expected. "I'm sorry, wrong person." I said. This is our key words.

"It's fine, who are you looking for? Maybe I can find them." Nat responded. "Renee Blanco, she wanted me to get her some crab but I can't find her." she nodded. "If I see her I'll be sure to let you know." I nod and start walking off. Whenever we are on a mission we use that little chat to let each other know who is in trouble. Now Nat can keep an eye out for Claire. I need to call Phil now to figure out who exactly she was talking about.

There was a bell and the race was on. Glancing over I saw something that made my heart drop. There on camera was a man walking out on the track from a gate and there on the floor beside the gate laid Claire unconscious with blood dripping down her face.

"So much for hiding and being safe." I mumble. People started running around and panic ensured leaving me weaving through the crowds. I could hear Mr. Stark and the man fighting with loud crashes sounding off here and there. Finally I reached the outside crowd and saw mostly everyone had left the bleachers except for Claire and a few others who were injured or frozen in place.

Just like that, Tony had one the fight and officers dragged the man off leaving Tony there with Pepper Potts, Natasha, and civilian who were being medically treated. I saw Claire sitting by the gate where she was at the beginning of this thing.

I rushed over to where she was only to be stopped as iron man landed right in front of me. "Don't touch her. Just, don't take her from me...I won't let you." Tony spoke breathlessly as he towered above me. I looked from him to her.

"I wasn't taking her away, she has a head injury and I was going to help her. She can't exactly be helped by the paramedics you know." He seemed to understand and backed up to examine Claire. "I can take care of this. Tell your people I can handle protecting her." he whispered.

I walked over and knelt beside him to look at her. "Keep a better eye on her and I won't have to be involved. It looks like a simple knock out so she will be okay. Wrap the injury in gauze and keep it clean. It will heal in a few days."

He nodded starting to pick her up. "Thanks, for helping her...I appreciate it." My eyes widened at Mr. Stark's words. The most stubborn and hard headed jerk just thanked me. He really cares a lot for Claire. Good.

Tony's pov

I walked to the car with Claire in my arms. As soon as she saw us, Pepper went running over. "Oh my gosh, is she okay?" laying her in a seat in the car that Happy had brought around...that wasn't cut in half. "She should be alright, took a clean hit to the temple and was knocked cold. We need to get her cleaned and bandaged." I explained hopping in beside her with Pepper climbing into the other side.

"Can anyone tell me why she was there though and not with you both?" I asked getting a bit annoyed. They shared a glance through the rear view mirror before Happy spoke up. "I didn't know what was going on...she called me to bring the car around then hung up."

Of course she did...dang it Claire...why where you there? "What about you Pepper? She was to stay with you the whole time. So why were you in the car without her?" I continued questioning as Happy drove off.

"I didn't know either, she pulled me aside and told to get to the car and ready your suit. She said something bad was going to happen but...I am so sorry...if I had questioned what was going on, if I had known what she was doing I... I could have stopped her." Pepper cried.

With a sigh I pulled her hand over and held it in my armor clad hand. "It's not your fault...she planned it that way. The less you know the less accountable you are if something goes wrong. Stubborn child." I whispered brushing some hair from her face.


	38. Chapter 36

Claire's pov

I woke up in a bed but it was too dark to see where I was other than the strange blue light on the opposite side of the room. Starting to get scarred I could feel the tingle and just like that soft lavender filled the dark with a soft glow. Smiling at the lavender wisps of fog I began to relax again until I heard a shift somewhere in the room.

"Who's there?" I called. There was a groan and more movement until the lights were flickered on. I was in my room in my bed and it was dad who had been shuffling around and who caused the blue light. "Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" how am I feeling?

"I'm fine, why...wait how did I get here? Why are you here? Not that you're not allowed to be here, just curious." I began mumbling towards the end of the sentence. Dad chuckled. "Tell me what you remember please." Remember? Hmn... "I remember coming down here to pack, we left for Monaco and you went off. I got an id from Clint...and...that's all." I answered.

Did I fall asleep during the race? How did I get here? Dad sighed rubbing his temples. "Crap I was hoping it wasn't that bad." He mumbled. "What are you talking about?" I started to sit up but suddenly a major pain shot to my head and my arms flew up to grasp at the pain.

Dad quickly made his way to me but didn't know what to do. As my hands held my head I felt a thick material there. Was that...gauze? That's when it hit me. I let out a gasp of surprise as the memories flooded my head.

Talking with Clint, getting pepper out of the building, and stalling vanko...vanko. He knocked me out. That's why I don't remember anything." You ok baby?" dad asked sitting on the side of the bed and handed me a glass of water with some medicine.

"Here, it's for your headache. Listen I need to ask a few things okay?" I nodded gulping down the meds and finishing his glass of water. "Sure." He nodded "well...what the hell happened to you? I mean...why were you there and not with pepper?" with a sigh I looked away from him and just watched the lavender wisps floating around the room like northern lights. "Claire?" I sighed again.

"I knew he was bad...I got that feeling again. So I told Clint but the backup wouldn't come in time and I knew it so I got pepper out and made sure you had a way to your suit to protect others in case I was right which I was. Anyway, I went to try and stall him to minimize casualties but I guess I failed huh?" dad's face fell to a frown.

"Never say that. I hear you say failure and you will be grounded. Listen young lady...I am more proud of you than my entire company so if you call yourself a failure then you're saying my pride is failure." My eyes widened and tears filled my eyes.

I'm his pride? He...he really thinks of me as his pride? More than his company? All his inventions? I pulled dad in a hug and began crying. "I love you dad." He held me tightly until my tears dried. This is why I love him. I can cry and not be judged. He loves me and no matter what the media says, no matter what he does in public, he is the kindest person I have met.

I love my father. "Hey, why don't we get those bandages changed and get you upstairs for some pizza and ice cream?" dad asked with a smirk. "Ice cream!" I shouted. Dad laughed, stood, and began off to the first aid kit on the wall. Walking back, he changed the bandage and helped me up. Once upstairs, pepper ran to me and engulfed me in a hug.

"Oh Claire I was so worried!" she cried. I just smiled. "Hey, don't worry about me. I'm too crazy to get hurt." She just smiled and guided me over somewhere as she covered my eyes with her hands. I could hear dad chuckle as he saw what I was not allowed to at the moment. "Pepper, what on earth are you doing?" I ask.

"Oh she's awake?" Natasha's voice spoke out. "Hi Natalie." I grinned. "Hello Renee, good to see your awake." she replied. "So why am I being blinded?" I asked. There was the opening of a door and I could sense a new presence. One that I knew very well. "Rhodes?" I whisper.

There were gasps and the hands were removed from my face. "How the heck did you know?" pepper asked. I just chuckled. "When you lose one sense your other senses pick up to compensate. There for I know that sent anywhere and being blinded helped confirm." I answered turning to face Rhodes.

"I smell?" he asked sniffing his arm. I just giggled. "Yup, just like gun powder, airplanes, rubber, and a hint of spice." I said moving to hug him. He sniffed himself again. "You have one good sniffer kiddo."

"Thanks, but you do smell...just keep that in mind." I smirk. He matches my smirk. "I do huh? Well guess what?" he asked stepping closer. I stood my ground "What?" suddenly he grabbed me around my stomach and began spinning me around in the air. I was giggling and others were laughing until my foot hit a vase.

Time slowed and I eyed it sending fog to catch it in air. The spinning stopped and I remained in his grasp above the ground as he stood starring at the vase. I wiggled from his grip and picked up the vase from the fog and put it back in its place.

"You get used to it don't worry." I spoke through the silence. "That...was awesome." Rhodes smiled. "What's all the laughter?" Nat asked. That's when I realized I done fucked up.


	39. Chapter 37

Claire's pov

Natasha's cover alias doesn't know about the fog and I used the fog in front of her, how could I be so stupid? Everyone in the room began to nervously look around. "Rhodes was spinning me around. Where did you run off to?" I asked.

The smiled with a soft nod in approval to my lie opening. "Just to the bathroom." I nod. "Cool, what color was the soap?" I ask with a smirk. "Uh...white?" I smirk. "Didn't wash your hands! Ewe!" I giggle running around until dad catches me.

"Alright, maybe you got hit in the head a bit too hard." He joked. "Nah, just excited for the ice cream!" I giggle. He drops his hold on me and walks to the counter. "Help yourself." He grins. "Nat walks over and examines the two tubs of mint chocolate chip ice cream.

"Why did you get two? There's no way we can finish both." Nat said with a confused look. "Well Renee gets one and we all share the other." Dad replies confusing Nat even more. "A whole tub to herself?" I nod and drape an arm over her shoulders.

"Trust me, you don't want to share ice cream with me." She looks at me questionably. "And why is that?" dad chooses to pipe in.

"Cause she turns to a monster when it comes to her favorite foods. Ha, like when I got a tub of chocolate ice cream to share, I had to chase her around to get it back and even then she just climbed onto the raffles above up and ate it all." Dad laughed bringing up good memories.

"Oh yeah, you actually brought a latter in and tried to get me." I joined in the laughter. "And I was mid-way on the latter when Pepper walked in and the look on her face, ha priceless." Dad finished.

"Well how am I supposed to react when I walk in on you midway on a latter, her in the rafters with a tub of ice cream, and the rest of the house a complete mess?" Pepper pipped in.

I was giggling, dad and Rhodes were chuckling, and Pepper just stood with a fond smile. "It seems you have known each other for quite a while." Nat said skeptically.

"Well, before I was her body guard, I was her assistant and would help her and Tony as needed but after Tony disappeared I had to move out but since he is back I wanted to come see him, just didn't have the opportunity. But here I am, working for these two Grande people." I grin, lying through my teeth.

She nods, smirking knowing that she made me come up with that on the spot and that it was such a good lie. "So, how are you feeling kid?" Rhodes asked. "A bit dizzy, defiantly have a headache, oh and I'm dying for some food. Other than that I'm great." I answered sarcastically.

Dad looked at me worried. "Just what were you doing by the gate anyways?" Rhodes continued. "I was talking with Vanko trying to figure out what was going on with him. Turn out he hate Tony." I answer opening the ice cream and grabbing a spoon. "Who is Vanko?" dad askes, his parenting protectiveness kicking in.

"Uh...the bad guy? Ivan Vanko? You know the one in the pit crew uniform." I said stuffing the sweet minty happiness into my mouth. "You're kidding right?" Pepper asked in shock. Looking around the room everyone was staring at me with shock.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" I ask concerned. "You actually walked up to him? You knew he was bad and you still did that?" Nat asked trying so hard not to burst into laughter.

"Yeah? Why would I run and hide when there were lives at steak? I stopped him from hurting the crowd at least and I got Happy and Pepper in an area that was just right for Happy to come in and for Pepper to get Tony his suit to defeat those on the track." I defended myself.

"You did good Renee...just next time promise me you won't run off without thinking of your own health." Dad said putting a hand on my shoulder. "Hmn...speaking of which, I want to talk to you alone. Now." I said looking at the crossword puzzle on his neck.

"Right now?" he asked. "I'm done putting it off, you don't talk then I leave." I threaten. Dad's eyes widened and he looked to his feet. "Alright. Please excuse us everyone." He excuse us and led me off to his lab. "Show me."

He looked at me again in surprise but reluctantly removed his shirt revealing the blue palladium poisoning around the reactor. I gasped, walking forward to lay a hand on his chest. He sighed and pulled away. "I'm sorry Claire...I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"Don't say sorry when you haven't done anything wrong. Now what are you doing right now to keep it at bay?" he walked over to a desk and pulled out a box. Looking inside I sighed. He has been changing the cores but that won't keep him for long.

"And your research on the solution?" I pushed. "Well...there is no actual cure for this." He whispered. "But there is now reason to sit around and not actually do something. We are Starks dang it! We can do anything!" I tried. By this time I had tears in my eyes and dad just stood blankly.

"You don't want to...do you? You don't want to fight? That's why you gave Pepper the company. That's why you're making the suits to fit others! That's why you went racing! You don't have any plans to live, yet you have all these plans to die?! Why? How could you do this?!" I shouted.

Suddenly a strong force blew around me and a powerful air pushed from all directions. Looking around things were in slow motion as everything blew away from me including dad. Time normalized. "I'm sorry, I can't be here anymore." I whispered.

"No, Claire!" dad shouted, but I could care less as I ran up the stairs and to though the house. "Renee? Hey!" Pepper and Nat called but no one could stop me now. If dad won't look for the cure, then I'll do it myself.


	40. Chapter 38

Natasha's pov

There was a loud almost explosion like sound and instantly Claire went running past us ignoring our calls to her. Pepper ran off the where she had come from and Rhodes sat with a heavy sigh. "What just happened?"

I asked confused even though I was pretty sure it was just Claire losing control again. "He pissed her off again...I guess you could say Renee has a very bad temper." I nod. I have to tell Clint she is out of my view. Pulling out my phone, I clicked on his contact and texted him.

'Hey, lost her. She was talking with stark alone, there was a loud bang, and she ran off. Keep an eye out.'

Waiting a second he responded. 'She lost control I'm assuming?'

'Yes.'

'I'm on it. Stay safe nat.'

Closing my phone, I looked around to see that pepper had gotten stark from the back. He had blood on the side of his face. "What happened?" I asked. "She found out something she didn't like, threw a desk at me." Tony mumbled as though he was empty of all emotion.

"Dang...you weren't kidding." I mumbled to Rhodes. He chuckled dryly. Looks like director made a mistake. She is defiantly not in control.

Clint's pov

She lost Claire? How can one lose Claire? I was speeding though the base, about to enter the garage when a hand grabbed my arm from behind. "And where are you going Barton?" Phil asked skeptically.

"Nat lost her, she lost control, and I'm off to find her to bring her here." I explain. Phil nods. "I'm coming with." With a nod, we both head out and hop into Phil's car. Please be safe Claire, don't do anything you're going to regret.

Claire's pov

I ran all the way to the tower and burst through the doors. Going straight through the lobby and to the elevator I was suddenly grabbed from behind. "You can't go in there." Crap a security guard.

"Yes I can and I will, I have been sent by Mr. stark to collect some papers from his father's level on floor 23. No I do not have proof but if you don't believe me then I can call up the ceo pepper Potts and let you speak with her as proof of my presence. Not let go of me."

I growled yanking my arm from his grasp. He stood bewildered. "How did you know that level 23 was Howard Starks?" he asked. "Ugh, I told you already, I was sent specifically to collect papers from there. Now please I am on a time limit. So if you don't mind I shall show myself in." I growled again.

"Wait, I will go with you, if you know the code then I won't question it." He said. Rolling my eyes I grabbed him and pulled him into the elevator pressing the 23rd floor. We soon arrived and there was an empty white lobby with nothing. At least nothing visible.

Walking through, I tapped the wall until I heard the hollow of the wall and pressed on it. The secret panel opened and I quickly pressed my hand to the scanner. "Welcome madam." Jarvis spoke up. Turning, I did a sassy wave to the security brat and stood in front of the swinging wall. "Let me in." I whispered.

Suddenly the wall broke around me bringing the floor with us as it swung me into the room. Just as I remembered. Now, there has to be something here I can use. I can't believe he would do this...especially on his birth day.

Tony's pov

She left, I drove her away. I can't believe what I have done. Pepper bandaged the cut on my brow and flicked it for good measure. When I didn't say anything she grew worried but didn't say anything.

Not that I care. I drove my baby girl away. She thinks I want to die...there is simply nothing I can do. There is nothing I can do...nothing. I need a drink. What a sucky birth day.


	41. Chapter 39

~Next morning~

Tony's pov

I woke up the next morning inside a giant donut outside of a donut shop in the middle of nowhere. "How the hell did I get here? Wait...why do I have a box of donuts? Fuck it, why not?" removing the head on the iron man suit that I seemed to have fallen asleep in and stuff my face with donuts.

"Sir! I'm going to have to ask you to exit the donut!" a voice called out from the ground. Looking down, I see a man with an eye patch, standing there with his arms on his hips. Ok, not the most normal day so far but what the hell? It's not like anyone is going to care...they all left me.

Jumping down, I follow the guy into the shop sitting down in a booth with him. He starts talking about some secret group or some shit, I really couldn't care less. "I told you I don't want to join your super-secret boy band." He laughed.

"No, no...I remember. You do everything yourself. How's that looking out for you?" he taunted. Wrong move buddy. "I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude or anything but which do I look at? The patch or the eye? I'm not sure if your real or-" I asked but he cut me off. "I am very real. I am the realist person you're ever going to meet." He answered.

"Just my luck. Where's the staff around here" I ask looking around. Suddenly his hand is at my neck looking at the poison marks. "That's not looking to good there." That's when a very familiar voice speaks up.

"We have secured the perimeter but I don't think we should hold it for much longer." Looking over I almost spit out my coffee as Natalie Rushman walked up in a cat-woman like suit. "Huh? Your fired." I mumble looking her up and down. "That's not up to you." she said taking a seat next to the man who I now know as Fury. "Tony, I want you to meet agent Romanov." Fury introduced. "I'm a shield shadow. I was tasked to you by director fury." She said.

"I suggest you apologize." I respond. "You've been very busy. Making your girl CEO, giving away all your stuff, you let your friend run away with one of your suits. Now if I didn't know better-"I cut him off.

"You don't know better, I didn't give it to him, he took it." "Whoa, whoa, whoa...he took it? Your iron man and he just took it? The little brother just walked in there, kicked yo' ass, and took your suit. Is that possible?" he asked turning to Natalie or whatever her real name is.

"Well according to Mr. stark's security guild-lines, there's a redundancy is to prevent unauthorized usage." She spoke. Man I really don't like her right now. "What do you want from me?" I ask finally. "What do I want from you? nah. What do you want from me?" fury asked. Rushman walked off as fury continued.

"You have become a problem I have to deal with. Contrary to your belief you are not the center of my universe. I have bigger problems than you in the southwest region to deal with. Hit him." suddenly there was a sharp pain in my neck surprising me.

"Oh gosh, you're going to steel my kidney and sell it." I said in shock. My body went in tingles and Rushman was in my face watching something on me. "Can you please not do anything awful for five seconds? What did she just do to me?" I ask as the tingles went away.

"What did we just do for you." he corrected. "That's lithium dioxide. It's going to take the edge off. Trying to get you back to work." He answered. I mumble a bit to myself and they start talking around me. "It doesn't look like it's going to be an easy fix." Fury said.

"Trust me I know. I'm good at this stuff...I've been looking for a suitable replacement for palladium liptrot. Every combination, every permutation of every known element." I say keeping Claire's comeback in mind.

"Well I'm here to tell you, you haven't tried everything." He said. "You want to take this back to my place?" I ask as an agent walk up. "We shouldn't keep the perimeter much longer. Fury looks at the agent then to me. "Sure."

Now sitting in the living room of the destroyed home fury and I continue the conversation with me out of my suit finally. "That thing in your chest is unfinished technology."

"No it is finished it was never particularly found active until I miniaturized it and out it in my chest." I said matter of factly. He started off on a rant about my father's work. We talk for a bit more about vanko and the guy I fought the other day before I changed the subject.

"You said I haven't tried everything, what haven't I tried?" I ask. "He said that you were the only one capable of finishing what he started. So are you that guy? Cause if you are, then you can solve the riddle of your heart."

My dad would never say that about me, he was a failure of a father and I'm no father worst. "I don't know where you get your information but my dad wasn't my biggest fan."

"What do you remember about your dad?"

"I know he was cold, calculating. Never told anyone he loved me, never said he liked me. So you can see how this is a little hard for me to digest that you're telling me that he was counting on me, see I don't get that. We are talking about a guy whose happiest day was the day he shipped me off to board school."

"That's not true."

"Well then clearly you know my dad better than I did."

"As a matter of fact I did, he was one of the wounding fathers of shield."

"What?"

"I got a two o'clock." He said standing and starting to leave. There were men putting large boxes in front of me as fury just left me alone with the other agents.

"Natasha will remain a floater with her cover intact, you remember agent Coulson? Oh, and tony...I got my eye on you." with that he left.

"We have stopped all communications as you have no contact with the outside world. Good luck." And she walked off to. Great.

Turning to Phil Coulson I decide to bug him a bit giving orders. "I'm not here for that, I'm here to use any means necessary to keep you on premises. Well, I guess it's time for work.


	42. Chapter 40

Claire's pov

"It's all gone...why is it all gone?" I asked out loud as I looked around myself. All of grandpa's stuff was missing...which means either dad or Pepper has it. With a sigh, I leave grandpa's level and go back into the elevator. Let's see, I know dads not here so let's check there. I pressed for dad's level and it brought me up.

"Excuse me, you can't be here." A voice spoke out as the elevator doors opened. "Yes I can, I have been sent by-"

"Don't lie again. People have already cleared out the floor you went to so we knew you'd be coming here for whatever you're looking for." I sighed at the sight of the security guard from earlier.

"I see why you were highered...glad you're doing your job so well." I mumbled, but he heard me. "Excuse me?" he asked. There about 7 men there each had a gun drawn and held towards me.

"Look. Your right, I lied. I was not sent by anyone. Sorry. But here's the thing...you're not going to shoot me, it would look bad for Tony, you're not going to tell him either, you would be fired for letting me in. So that leaves you with one option. Threaten and fear. But that simply will not do. So this is what's going to happen. I'm just going to...yep!" I was taking and waking, moving to the secured locks of the door.

"Now if you'll excuse me." I spoke softly yet firmly. Entering the codes and the hand print needed I easily walked through the doors and left the security guards. "That was easy." I mumbled walking in. looking around a smile came to my lips. On the walls were photos of me and dad together.

Me in my archery courses with dad watching proudly as I shot the targets. Me in a jet with Rhodes behind me and dad by the ladder waving to us. One with me and dad together at an award thing and we were just smiling. All over the walls were photos just like these, but there were no current photos. That's a problem.

I pulled out my phone and went through the photos finding one I liked. "VI, get this printed and find me an empty frame." I said softly. "Yes madam. There are no empty frames madam." I sighed but nodded. "Alright...tape or tacks?" there was a pause. "There is a jar of tacks in the top drawer." With another short nod, I pulled open the drawer and selected a purple tack.

The printer in the corner started going and soon enough the photo I wanted was there and ready for me. Walking over, I picked it up and looked at it. There I was, my white hair and strange eyes, then there was dad, his arm in a sling and his face was bandaged. Rhodes had taken this photo of us hugging after we got home.

He sent it to me right after taking it but I never got it until I got to go back to the house. I walked over to an empty space on the wall and hung the photo, sticking the tack into the top and out of the way. Perfect. Suddenly, there were footsteps and a voice filled the silence. "Renee. What are you doing here?" Pepper asked. I sighed, turned around and forced a smile.

"Uh, hey Pepper...just looking around." she walked over and brushed some of the wig out of my face. "First, you break into Howard's floor, then Tony's...what is it you're looking for?" she asked. I sighed. "Where is Howard's research on the arch?" I asked keeping my gaze down.

"Why are you looking for information on the arch?" she asked confused. "Personal pep...just tell me where it is please." I said in a semi-commanding tone. She looked at me in surprise as it's very rare for me to talk like this but I don't really care. Finally she sighed.

"Most of it was taken by a government agency that we have allegiance with." I froze up in confusion my mind instantly going to shield. "Who?" I whisper. "A secret agency called shield." Everything made since. They knew about dad...they knew everything and they were helping.

"Thanks Pepper..." she walks up to me and grabs my hand. "Come on, I'll take you up to my office, there is some of his stuff there." I nod and we walk out with all of the security still there. "I told you I had permission to be here." I say, sticking my tongue out at the one who was such a bother to me.

"Miss Potts, are you sure she is safe?" he asked confused. "Of course. She is my body guard after all. I sent her to get papers here but to check if they were on Howard's floor. Now your all excused." Pepper said as she continued to the elevator leaving everyone behind while still dragging me off.

"Hey Pepper, can I ever be me again? You know...not Renee?" I asked as the elevator moved to a stop on her floor. "I'm sure one day sweetie...I'm sure one day." She smiled sadly.


	43. Chapter 41

3rd pov

Pepper sat at her desk with Claire asleep on a sofa to the side. She was on the phone with business when she is suddenly interrupted by people walking into the room.

"Mr Stark, he refuses to-" "Thank you." Tony interrupts the secretary and closes the door on her. He walked in and sat befor Pepper placing a box of strawberries on the desk. Pepper hangs up and Tony starts. " I just need 30 seconds here."

"29..." Pepper started counting down. "I was just driving down here and I thought I was coming to apologize but-" Pepper cuts him off there. "Wait you didn't come here to apologize?"

"That goes without saying, now I know that I haven't been entirely upfront with you and I just want...can I move this?" he stops and points to a desk trinket in front of him. "No." Pepper blatantly shakes her head annoyed with Tony's presence.

"Do you know how short life is? And if I never got to express- and by the way this is somewhat revelatory to me and it's not that I don't care, I mean I care- it would be nice- I'm not expecting you to- look here's what I'm trying to say-"

"Let me stop you right there, ok? Because if you say I one more time I'm going to walk out of here and actually hurl something at your head I think. I am trying to run a company do you have any idea what that entails?"

"Yes"Tony replied quickly.

"People are relying on you to be iron man and you've disappeared. And all I'm doing is putting out the fires and taking the heat. I am trying to do the job that you were meant to do. Did you bring me strawberries? Did you know there's only one thing on earth I am allergic to?"

"Allergic to strawberries very nice."

"This is progress Pepper, I knew there was a correlation between you and this" Tony said gesturing to the berries. "I need you-"

"I need you too, that's what I'm trying to say."Tony interrupted quickly.

"Get out."Pepper spoke firmly.

"Miss Potts? Meals up in five minutes." Natasha and Phil walked in. Phil walked over to Claire and Natasha to Pepper. "Thank you."

"Anything else boss?" Happy asked appearing in the door. Both Pepper and Tony responded stopping and looking to one another. "I lost both kids in the divorce." Tony mumbled sadly. He then switch gears and turned to address the agent who he knew to be spying on things. Natasha.

"Are you blending in nicely Natalie, here at Stark enterprises? Your name is Natalie isn't it? I thought you two didn't get along?"

"No?" both Pepper and Natasha spoke together looking at Tony annoyed. "It's just me you don't care for."Tony spoke trying to hide his hurt.

"Actually while you're here maybe you and Natalie can discuss the matter of personal belongings."

"Of course." Natasha agreed to peppers suggestion as pepper started towards the door.

"Phil, thank you for coming on such short notice, I'm just so busy, if you could take care of her that would be great. Make sure she is happy." Pepper said quietly to Phil who was knelt down by Claire who was still asleep. As Pepper said this Tony realized Claire's presence. "Of course miss Potts, I'll take good care of her." with that Pepper left.

"Actually that won't be necessary. I'll take care of her." Tony spoke standing up and walking over to them. "I'm sorry mr. Stark I can't let you do that. Several witnesses have reported strange winds on the route from your home to here. That including strong gusts that almost caused 4 accidents. So here is where I ask you mr. Stark."

"What did you do to Claire?" Natasha speaks up finishing Phil's sentence.

"Nothing, I just...she found out befor I could tell her. She took it the wrong way and thought I didn't try...I tried talking to her, but she ran." Tony explained looking at his daughter sadly.

"In that case I'm sure you can understand why we can not allow you to take her." Phil said softly looking back to Claire. There was silence in the room until a small whimper was heard making all eyes turn to the young girl sleeping there. Tears spilled from her closed eyes and a frown was placed on her lips giving her a rather distressed look.

Suddenly she awoke with wide eyes and a powerful blast of air that shot out from her body almost knocking over the three. "Claire? Sweatheart? Are you alright?" Tony asked concerned. He moved over to her and placed one hand on her back and the other began wiping her tears away.

"Dad? Wa! Phil?! Nat!" Claire jumped forward and hugged Natasha. "Hey kiddo." she smiled. "How you feeling?"

"Much better now." Claire then turned to Phil. "Hey Philly." she smiled making Phil grin as they performed their handshake. A handshake only they knew. Lastly she turned to Tony who stood to the side watching it all sadly. "Hey dad." she whispered. "Look, Claire...I'm so sorry. I should have-" Claire cut him off.

"I know, I figured it all out. Shield helping you and grandpa's importance to the situation. So tell me, what do we do now?" Tony smirked and Claire copied it with her own. "Well..."


	44. Chapter 42

Claire's Pov

"Wow...it worked." I whispered. Dad turned to me with a huge smile. "We did it! Hell yes!" he cheered hugging me while turning me in a spin making me giggle. "This means you can live...right?" I asked into his chest. Tears filled my eyes and threatened to fall at the thought of losing my only living family. He is all I have left. Dad slipped his hand under my chin lifting me face to him with a smile.

"I would never leave you Claire. Not in a million years." I give a small smile before speaking again. "Good, I'm not through torturing you yet." Suddenly my phone rings. I pull from our hung and check the number. "Sorry, I gotta take this." I murmur walking aside and answering the call. "Hey, what's up?" I ask curious.

"Hey Renee, I'm calling to inform you that I will be away for awhile." I froze hearing those words. "Where are you going?" I asked quietly. "New Mexico. Fury reassigned me." I nod even though he can't see me. "Will I get to see you again?" there was a pause. "I'll be back. This isn't permanent." I don't want him to go. "What if I lose control though...I mean if you're not there and I need help..." I whispered worriedly.

"You will be fine." Coulson said reassuringly. "But-" he interrupted me. "I'm sorry. I will see you when I get back...tell you what. Why don't we agree to meet and have a day together when I get back. Maybe get some ice cream or something." I smiled happily. "That sounds great! I'm holding you to that mister." there was a chuckle on the other end before he responded.

"Alright then, I have to go now. Take care of yourself." the line dropped and I pulled the phone from my ear. "Who was that sweetie?" dad asked from across the room. I turned and faced him. "Just a friend of mine." dad shrugged it off and went back to what he was doing. "Incoming call from blocked number sir." Jarvis spoke. Dad turned in his chair to face a monitor. "Oh cool phone privileges are reinstated." dad murmured.

He answered the call. "Hey Coulson, how's the land of enchantment." I looked at him surprised. So dad knows Coulson is leaving too. "Ah Tony how you doing? Ha ha the thing did need more power." I froze hearing the all too familiar voice in the phone. Ivan Vanko. "What?" judging by the look on dad's face he was not all to happy to be hearing from this man. Neither was I.

"You said it needed more power. Good advice." Ivan laughed. "You sound pretty spry for a dead guy." dad remarked. "As do you. Ha ha." dad muted the call then. "Trace it." Jarvis responded doing as commanded. "Now the true history of Stark name will be written." I could feel my hands tingling and focused on relaxing. "Where is he?" dad questioned. "Accessing the oracle grid. Eastern seaboard."

Just relax, stay calm. "What your father did to my family over 40 years I will do to you in 40 minutes." Ivan threatened. What did grandpa Howard do to Ivan's family? "Sounds good, let's get together and hash it out." dad said. I could tell he was trying to stall, but it wasn't working. "Tri-state area. Manhattan." Jarvis spoke narrowing the search of the calls location.

"I hope your ready." Ivan said as a finalization. He ended the call leaving dad and I in silence. "Call trace incomplete." Jarvis said finally. Dad looked from one monitor to the other and seemed to take realization of something. Standing, he tore the arc reactor from his chest and placed the new one in its place. Jarvis instantly called out in surprise of dad's actions.

"You want to run some tests, run them. And assemble a suit while you're at it. Jarvis started arguing and dad shut him up in annoyance. I slid into the background of things watching it all take place in shock. The new reactor started growing and dad coughed saying it tasted like coconut and metal. The palladium poisoning when away almost immediately as the new reactor glowed brighter and brighter.

With that dad rushed out and left me in the lab standing confused of what just happened. That's when I heard an iron man suit take off. Okay...he just left. Looking to the monitors I saw a thing for Hammer tech. And the failed location search of the call. That's when it hit me. Dad thinks Ivan is with Hammer. I quickly ran through the house to my room.

"VI, get me some clothes. Something movable." I yelled as I started stripping off my clothes. I pulled my wig into a ponytail and put on a tight black hat to hopefully hold the wig in place and I checked the contacts. The closet made the signal meaning VI had my clothes and I rushed to it pulling them out and smiling with approval. "Thanks VI." I whispered as I pulled the clothes on. In all I wore a dark green t-shirt, black leggings, and a brown leather jacket.

I pulled out a pair of socks and went to my shoes. Something movable...ah! I pulled out a pair of brown strap boots and slid them on my feet with a smile. Next I went to my final and probably my favorite closet. The weapons closet.

Looking around I quickly decided on a sniper rifle which I strapped to my back, a 45. mm pistol which I secured in a holder around my upper thigh, finally I slid some knives into a hidden holder in my boots. Perfect. Making a final check of everything I ran out to the garage and smirked. Now then, which car should I take?

I grabbed a pair of keys from the sports car section and clicked the unlock button to reveal which car it was. The 2011 ford mustang. Sweet. I hopped into the car and left the house taking the road to where dad was going. The Stark Expo.


	45. Chapter 43

Claire's Pov

I pulled up to the Stark Expo. to see absolute chaos. People were running every which way screaming as dad flew from the expo. building followed by what looked like drones. I jumped from the car and pulled the sniper from my back. Aiming, I took a shot hitting one of the drones off of dad and to the ground. I quickly strapped the gun behind me again and ran to the fallen drone looking at it. Definitely Hammer Tech. made.

Very well constructed too. Suddenly it started to move again so I did the first thing I though to do. I grabbed a knife and jabbed it into the throat of the robot moving it and decapitating it. Suddenly more drones flew my way and the next thing I know I'm lifted into the air by my arms and legs. Explosions were going off all around me as I struggled to get free of their grip. That's when my wig fell off and allowed me to see just where I was...50 feet off the fucking ground.

VI, I need something. What the hell is my best course of action?!" I yelled. "Calculating." oh fuck...what do I do?! I was struggling against the drones and have been in the air for a while now. I could feel my wrists and ankles burning from the tight grip they had but the more I struggled the more it hurt.

Suddenly we came to a stop and I was lowered to the roof of a building far from the expo. Quickly I sat up and rubbed my reddened wrists and glared at the drones. "Fuck you too Mr. Robot." I said frustrated. "Such foul language." I turned wide eyed coming face to face with Ivan Vanko. "Hello Renee." he smiled. Next thing I know there is a sharp pain in the back of my head and everything goes black.

Natasha's Pov

"Nobody is answering their phone, what's going on?" Happy asked. I walked past him. "Get in the car, drive me to Hammer Tech." I ordered. "No, I'm not driving you anywhere." He retorted. Annoyed I turned to him. "Fine, then I'll drive." he seemed to contemplate what I said and sighed moving to the front seat.

"Fine I'll drive, get in the car." I got in and he started off. We have to get to Hammer Tech. I undid my hair and started changing into my uniform for shield well aware of Happy's eyes on me. Finally we pulled up and were jumping from the car. "Stay in the car." I commanded. "Hell no I'm not staying in the car!" annoyed I stood before him with a glare. "I said stay in the car." he completely ignored me. "What are you wearing? Look I'm not letting you go in there alone." I quickly picked the lock to the doors. Flinging the doors open we started the fight.

Sirens were going off and security guards started attacking so...I beat the shit out of them. I made my way through the halls and came to the door where Ivan should be. pushing it open I growl in annoyance. "He's gone." Just as I said that I got a phone call. Answering it curiously the voice spoke though. "Nat? Can you hear me?" Claire.

"Yes, what is it?" I asked nervous. Something in her voice sounded off... "Um...I can't get a hold of Clint and Phil is in New Mexico and I need help. I know I promised not to use my powers but I don't really know what to do and-" I cut her off from her babbling. "Get to the point Renee, what's wrong." I ask getting impatient.

"Well I was at the expo. to help dad but then these drones kidnapped me and brought me to Vanko and now I'm in a cage and he took my guns and I can't see outside the cage because of this big tarp on it and I don't know what to do and I'm kind of panicking." Immediately I started looking around. "It's alright, just calm down. I need you to hang up the phone and start yelling as loud as you can." Without questions she hung up and I waited listening.

"Natasha!" I smirked and started running towards the sound of her voice as she called my name. After many twists and turns I came to a large empty room with what looked to be a large box in the center covered by a tarp. "I'm here." I spoke and the yelling stopped. "Nat?" I walked to the box and pulled the tarp down to reveal Claire chained up inside her wig was gone revealing her silvery hair. "Um...hi." she said awkwardly making me chuckle.

"You just can't stay out of trouble can you?" I asked breaking the lock and opening the door to the cage. "Renee?" I turned and saw Happy there. "Um hi Happy. Of all the things you have seen from me you can not tell me that your surprised about this." Claire said casually as I began to work on the locks. "Well forgive me for not being used to seeing humans in cages." Happy griped which made Claire chuckle in response.

"There...let's go...wait. What the hell happened to your wrists?" I questioned helping her to her feet outside of the cage. Her wrists were bloody and bruised. "Um...the drones weren't exactly nice about kidnapping." she said self consciously. I sighed and grabbed her hand gently and started pulling her though the building and back to Ivan's room where I started hacking the system.

Suddenly I was pulled away. "You're doing it wrong." Claire murmured as she took over hacking doing it in record time. "Woah." Happy whispered from behind me making me smirk at the girl before me. "Congratulations, you have your buddy back." Claire smiled as the image of Tony's face screen appeared along with Pepper's on a separate monitor.

I walked over next to her and began reading the charts. "Good job with the new chest piece, I am reading significantly higher vitals and the outcome looks promising." I complimented to which Claire smiled. "Yes at the moment I'm not dying. Thank you." stark smiled. That's when Pepper piped in. "What do you mean you're not dying, did you say you're dying?" Claire stifled a laugh making me smirk.

"Is that you? Uh no I'm not, not any more." They began bickering back and forth as I watched starting to get annoyed. I felt a tug on my arm and looked over to Claire who was pointing to a separate monitor with markers for the drones. "Alright, save it for the honeymoon guys. Tony you got incoming. Looks like the fights coming to you." I said.

They began bickering again but stopped after a second. "We need to get out of here, I don't know about you two but I for one do not enjoy the company of two dead men." Claire said quietly to just me and Happy. I turned to look at the two Ivan had killed when a thought came to mind. "Why did he kidnap you? I mean he killed everyone else but he went out of his way to bring you here and lock you up." I pointed out.

"If I knew the answer to that I'd tell you but I can't seem to figure it out myself." I nod and we start back towards the car. "Happy, drive us to the Stark residence." I commanded. Claire turned to me confused before speaking up. "No, take us to the expo." I look at her confused. "No you're going home." I stated matter of factly.

"Nope Happy works for the Stark's therefore Happy to the expo please." Claire spoke as though she was a professional which not only angered me but impressed me. "To the expo we go." Happy said softly as he started driving. She is most definitely a Stark...stubborn as hell.


	46. Chapter 44

Claire's pov

We arrived to the expo. to see the place had been cleared out and the only people there were police and medical teams treating the injured. Pepper came walking out with police while the police were dragging Mr. Hammer away in cuffs. "Hey! Pepper!" I called out with a smile. She turned to see me and excused herself from the men and ran to me with a hug. "Oh my gosh, Where have you been? Why did you go to Hammer tech?" she asked worry in her voice.

"Uh...I didn't exactly go there per say." I said awkwardly. She looked at me confused before Natasha spoke up. "She was kidnapped by Mr. Vanko." I turned to glare at Nat for saying that because I knew the already worried Pepper would flip hearing this.

"What?! He kidnapped you? Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Oh my gosh! Your wrists! Oh honey...we need to get you home and get you taken care of and-" I cut her off with a finger on her nose. "Shh...do you hear that?" I asked in a whisper.

Everyone went quiet but just looked confused. There in the distance was the sound of weapons...heavy weapons. I could smell the gunpowder and explosives easily and instantly I knew. Thats where dad is. I jumped from Pepper's grasp and went running towards the smell and sounds. Soon I came across a Japanese looking garden.

Trees were cut down and there was large holes in the ground from explosions, drones lying in scrap everywhere. There in the center by the creek was dad in the iron man suit with someone else in a different suit. In front of them was Ivan in a very large suit with guns pointed to the two smaller ones. "VI hack their comms." I whispered hiding behind a tree.

Instantly the crackling of sound filled my head and soon it cleared into dad and what sounded like Rhodes voice. They started fighting and I made my way to behind the large one. He seemed to be winning with his electro whips. Now we can't have that...so looking around me I picked up a large rock and threw it at Vanko's head.

It turned around and saw me making me smirk. I stuck my middle finger up and stuck out my tongue. This angered it quickly and the guns turned to me. Shit. Suddenly dad and Rhodes shot at each other and made a sonic blast pushing me off into a tree. Once the light faded the Ivan fell over and dad and Rhodes stood looking down at him.

"Hold on boys, he's not out yet." I said and they shut up instantly looking around. "Alright, where the hell are you?" dad asked. I stood from the tree and waved. "Hey Tony." Rhodes said pointing to me. Dad growled in frustration. "Really? Get your ass home now." Dad said. "Nope, now if you want to finish this fight I suggest you run." I started looking at Ivan knowingly.

I smell explosives. He laid in the creek smirking at me. "You lose." he whispered. Suddenly all of the drones started flashing red. "He rigged the drones!" Rhodes spoke my thoughts. They are everywhere man. "Rhodes get her out of here, I have to find Pepper!" dad called worry lacing his voice. Suddenly they flew off and Rhodes grabbed me.

"Hand on tight kid." he yelled as we went flying into the air. We flew out to a building and crash landed tumbling off. I laid where I had landed refusing to move again. I could feel my arm burning in pain and my side was not better off. Suddenly explosions sounded around us and dad and Pepper landed roughly but better than me and Rhodes.

"That it I quit!" and they are arguing again. There was sudden silence and I moved my head to see they were now kissing. Finally. "Was that weird?" dad asked with a sheepish smile. "No it was not weird." Pepper grinned happily. "Can we just-" and another kiss. Aww! "I think it was weird." Rhodes said ruining their moment.

"You guys look like two seals fighting over a grape." Rhodes said making me stifle a laugh. "Wheres Claire?" dad asked as soon as he looked at Rhodes. "Wait, that was Claire?" Rhodes asked shocked. Dad instantly got very worried. "Tell me you didn't leave her down there! please!" he shouted. "Over here dad!" I groaned moving finally from where I laid. He came rushing over to me and began helping me up gently.

"Oh my goodness! Claire!" Pepper shouted seeing me and rushing over again. "Oh sweetheart are you okay?" She asked concerned. I forced a smile. "Yeah, I feel great." They didn't buy it at all. Suddenly everything went dark.

~Time Skip~

I woke up in bed and sighed. I could tell my arm and side had healed from whatever it was that was wrong with them. Pulling myself from the bed, I walked to the bathroom and ran a shower. "VI find me travel clothes. Something for warm weather." I showered quickly and stood in front of them mirror. I was thin still meaning I haven't gained any weight back yet.

For some reason I was having trouble gaining weight back since the caves. Next I looked at my skin. Still a pale ivory, small scars littering my body. Scars shining like memories. Finally I looked at my face. It was me, my body...but it doesn't look like me. My white hair clinging to my body with water still dripping from it. My eyes two different colors as though I were a freak...no. I am a freak.

I can never be normal again. Never look in a mirror and see my face. I was stuck looking at this girl...this monster. With a heavy sigh, I wrap a towel around myself and walked out to my room to my closet. Opening it there were the clothes picked out for me.

A black lace tank top and tan shorts. I slipped on the clothes and chose a pair of sandals and some jewelry. Now to pack. I grabbed out my bag and went to the closet. "VI, I need a week of clothes. Include a bathing suit." I sat on the bed and waited. The closet dinged and when I opened it I grabbed the clothes and put them in my bag.

Next I went through my shoes and chose a pair of boots and sneakers. Finally I grabbed my electronics and shoved them in. Next I grabbed a matching bag and went to the weapon closet. I chose a set of knives and a 45. mm. Shoving them into my bag I took out my phone and made the phone call. "What the hell do you want Stark?" an annoyed voice spoke.

"Good to talk to you too Fury." I chucked. He just sighed. "Claire...I'm a little busy right now... actually I want you to come in." I smiled. "Right. No problem." I spoke looking to my bags. "I'll send a chopper to pick you up." With that he hung up. I grabbed my bags and walked to the elevator.

Here goes nothing...


	47. Chapter 45

Claire's pov

I stepped out of the elevator and was confronted with Pepper, dad, and Rhodes sitting around with drinks. "You're awake! How are you feeling?" dad asked worried. I forced a smile. "I feel great. I heal up really fast." I say walking over. That's when dad noticed the bags. "No, nope. I won't even let you." He said standing up and walking to take my bags from me.

"Dad, I have to. I'm needed back in." I try to explain but fail. He sighs and takes me into a tight hug. "I expect phone calls every night, text me every hour, and make sure you get your ass here at least once a month." He whispered as held me. I smiled and nodded into his shoulder. "I promise I will daddy. I love you." We part and I walk over to Pepper.

"You're leaving again?" I just nod and she pulls me into a hug. "Be safe Claire." I pull back and poke her nose. "It me, I'm always safe!" I cheer doing a silly pose. She chuckled and let go of me. I came to Rhodes and he stood with a smile. "It's good to see you again kiddo. Be careful out there and remember to call if you need anything." I nod and open my arms for a hug making him chuckle.

I walked back over to dad and smiled sadly. "I'll miss you. Next time, If you're dying...tell me. Got it?" He chuckles and nods when a loud noise sounds from outside. "Whelp, that's my ride." I say grabbing my bags. We walk outside and there sat the helicopter...on our front lawn. An agent stood there outside of it with a smile.

"This is your ride?!" Pepper yelled in surprise. I turned with a smile before walking over to the agent and shaking his hand. "Miss Blanco, I have orders to fly you out to New Mexico. Climb in and get comfy." I nodded and did as told. The engines started and we had lift off. This should be fun.

~Time Skip~

"Would someone wake her up already?" a voice filled my ears. "Yes sir!" suddenly I'm shaken awake by rough hands. Opening my eyes, I groan at the brightness of my surroundings. "Thank you. Renee, get up. You have work to do." Fury spoke standing over me. Looking around I was on the helicopter still, but the doors were open and the engine was no longer running.

"Hey beautiful, man have I missed your face." I smile sitting up with sas in my tone. Fury just smirked and began leading me through a facility before we walked into a large room with sand floors and barren walls. "Uh...why am I here?" I asked confused. The only thing in the room was a large battle hammer thingy.

"That is why you're here." Fury said pointing to the hammer. "Uh...you brought me here for a hammer?" I asked now concerned with Fury's mental status. He sighed and dragged me closer to it placing both of my hands on it. "Pick it up." Fury commanded. I did as told, holding the hammer up to my view curiously. It felt oddly powerful and gave a soft tingle in my hands. Turning to face Fury, I saw him staring at me in shock.

"How?" was all he said. "How what?" Men with guns surrounded me all of a sudden. "What the hell Fury?! You tell me to look at something and then point guns at me?!" I shout dropping the hammer. He sighs when a familiar voice speaks up. "Back off men, she's a friendly." I smile and turn to see Phil standing there. The men dropped their weapons and went back to their previous tasks. I ran and hugged Phil happily.

"Hey kid. When did you become super strong?" Phil asked with a chuckle. I looked from him to Fury in confusion. "What do you mean?" Fury brought a hand up to rub his temples. "That hammer was brought down by unknown forces. A week ago a man appeared in a bolt of lightning along with that hammer. So far the man has cooperated with a small group of scientist civilians." I kept my eyes down in thought as Fury finished.

A man from a bolt of lightning...that's impossible...unless he is someone like me. Wait...why are they interested in the hammer? It's just an engraved stone. "Okay, I understand the interest of why he would have this but why did I get guns pointed at me for picking it up?" I ask confused. "Its cause no one has lifted it since it landed." I turn with a big smile tugging at my lips to see Clint standing there. I move and hug him happily.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I wasn't supposed to move it." I apologize looking at Fury sheepishly. "Actually I do believe I'm the one who told you to do it. Honestly I didn't expect you to be able to. You see Miss Blanco, no one has lifted the hammer simply because no one has been able to. Barton, care to demonstrate?" Fury spoke gesturing to Clint at the end. Clint shrugged and walked over to it and began trying to lift the hammer.

When it didn't budge, he tried pushing it and even then it didn't budge. I stared confused and walked over picking it up easily. Clint looked at me with an annoyed glance before smirking. Next thing I know he has me in his arms holding me in the air. "I lifted it sir." Clint said in a smart ass tone. "Did I give you permission to leave your position Barton?" Fury asked in an equal tone. I chuckled and Clint put me down stalking off to wherever he had come from.

Fury sighed shaking his head. "Right, well I have to be on a plane elsewhere. Coulson, show Miss Blanco to her room and give her her orders. Good day." Fury said before walking off. "Bye Nick!" I shout after him. A few agents turned and looked in surprise but what ever. "Right, if you will please follow me." I turned to Phil and smiled. He showed me around the base and told me what I would be doing here. Play with the hammer. Oh man this is gunna be fun.


	48. Chapter 46

Claire's pov

I wiped the sweat from my brow as I entered the coffee shop in town. I had been messing with the hammer for almost a week now and had gotten no where. Today fury was letting me walk around town to clear my head and now it was lunch. Therefore I decided to go to this small cafe that I saw while wandering the town. Walking in I took a seat in the back and flagged down the waitress there.

"I'll have ice coffee and chicken strip meal." I smiled. The lady nodded and scurried off leaving me to look around. The place was pretty empty say for a rowdy bunch of 4. Two college aged girls, an old man, and a blonde muscle man. The girls and old man kept asking questions as the blonde stuffed his face of food which was really funny to watch. the waitress came over with my food and left with an odd look to the others.

That's when I saw it. I jumped up and reached out just in time to catch a mug as the blonde man threw it down. The others looked at me and I smiled sheepishly. "Do be more careful with your stuff. A small diner like this probably has enough to worry about let alone rowdy customers breaking their dishware." I say, placing the mug back on the table by the man. All four looked at me weirdly and I let out a nervous chuckle.

"Right then...please excuse me." I whispered now suddenly nervous under their gazes. Suddenly the blonde grabbed my arm and pulled me down so my face was level with his. At his actions, I let out an unbecoming squeak. "Your eyes are not of your own body." the man said confused. I froze knowing fully that he was talking about my contacts. That's why they were looking at me weirdly, my contact is out of place. I let out another nervous chuckle trying to pull myself from his grip only to fall back on my butt.

"R-right, they're called contacts. I must be on my way now...um bye!" I called scurrying to my seat in the back. I kept my head down and picked at my food. I knew the blonde was still watching me and it was driving me crazy. Finally I snapped. I took out my wallet, left a hundred dollar bill on the table and stormed out. I had to get out of there, had to be away from that blonde man. I began making my way back to the compound when a voice called out to me.

"Your hair is not of your body either." turning I saw the blonde standing behind me, a car with one of the girls from before inside the drivers seat.. "Did you follow me out here?" I asked freaked out. He shook his head and came closer to look me over. Suddenly he swiped my wig off and smirked when my silver hair was revealed. "Thats is your hair. But why do you hide who you are?" I sighed and pulled out my phone taking a photo of him.

I sent it to Phil with the message: (he knows about me, what do I do?) I put the phone away to see the man still looking at me in confusion. I sighed again and put my wig back on, dusting the sand out of it. "I have my reasons to hide who I am and I am not about to tell a complete stranger why. Now tell me what you're doing out here." I commanded softly. He did not respond but instead grabbed my arm and roughly shoved me into the back of the car.

"What the hell? Are you kidnapping me? Cause if you are I swear you will regret this. I can be very annoying when I want to be. I can tell you 30 facts of why styrofoam is dangerous!" I threatened trying to fight against the strong man but to no avail. He closed the door and climbed in the front as the woman started driving. "Why does this keep happening to me?" I asked in a whine. The girl looked back at me confused.

"What do you mean by keep happening?" I rubbed a hand on my face in annoyance. "First terrorists, then a crazy scientist, and now a blonde in a van. What's next fucking aliens?" I asked in exasperation. "I think you would get along great with my brother, he is always talking with that tone." he chuckled. I gave him a 'wtf' face and kept silent for the rest of the ride. We pulled up to a familiar place and I started laughing.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You kidnapped me to bring me to work?! If fury wanted me back in he could have just called me!" I yelled now pissed off. Blondie shushed me and they snuck over to a hill with a set of binoculars. The two began arguing and then blondie stood exclaiming he was going to fly out. I watched with the girl as he walked off to the compound. "Is he crazy?" I asked. The girl nodded watching him in shock as he disappeared inside the compound. The sirens started and I sighed.

"I guess I have to intervene here." I muttered. The girl looked at me confused before I pulled out a gun. "Suprise! I work for these idiots!" I cheered. The girl put her hands up and I sighed. "Chill, just kidding. I sorta have a deal with them. Anywho. I got to go help out down there. Stay out of sight and you'll be fine." with that I ran off into the compound following the blondes path. I ran through the wreckage and to the main area with the hammer.

I saw blondie about to pick it up and held my breath in anticipation of the next following events. He tried to lift it but like all the others, he failed. I walked out and stood in the crater watching as blondie tried again and again to lift it but failed. He started screaming and I could see the absolute pain in this man's eyes.

I reached out to comfort him but was pulled back. Looking, I saw Phil standing there shaking his head no. I tore from his grasp and walked forward to the blonde but stopped when I heard Phil speak. "Alright, show's over. Ground units move in."


	49. Chapter 47

Claire's pov

"You made my men, some of the most highly trained professionals in the world look like a bunch of minimum wage mall cops. Thats hurtful. In my experience, it takes someone who's received similar training to do what you did to them. Why dont you tell me where you receive your training." Phil stood before a silent blondie interrogating him as i sat in the corner. Apparently running in and watching everything then trying to comfort the bad guy is seen poorly around here and I'm in trouble.

Phil continued rambling and i sighed in annoyance. "Let him be Phil, he does not know what your talking about." i said aloud making the two look at me. "You are not to talk until Fury gets here." Phil commanded in annoyance. "Oh? And what exactly is Fury going to do? Look i said I'm sorry for not interfering. What else do you want from me?!" i yelled now angry. Phil sighed and shook his head.

"It's not that you didn't interfere it's that you did the opposite of what we said to do. You always do the opposite of what we say! When there is danger you need to remove yourself from the situation. Period. No if, and, or but to it. That's why you're in trouble and that's why i called Fury to talk to you. You're not a hero, so stop running in and putting yourself in danger!" Phil yelled at me. I sat frozen as his words sank in.

I'm not a hero...I'm a monstar. I'm a freak and a danger to others. How could i forget? I stood up and turned to the door trying the handle. Locked. "I'm sorry, Renee look. I didn't mean that. I'm just worried that-" i cut him off speaking low. "That i'd hurt someone? Worried that i'd kill again? Just because i can't control the monster i am?" i lifted my hand and the door blew off the wall.

"Well i can assure you that shield won't have to worry anymore." i mumbled and started walking through the halls. I left the building and alarms started going off. I left the gate and continued walking. There was the sound of a car and suddenly it pulled in front of me. "Claire, where are you going?" Clint asked hopping out of the car. I sighed and backed up.

"Clint, i don't think it best for you to be around me right now." i said keeping my voice level. He sighed and walked towards me but i backed up again which surprised him. I couldn't help but flinch at the look of hurt that crossed his eyes. "Phil told me he messed up, he is running around right now freaking out that you left and-" i cut in again. "And that i might go on some rampage? Yeah...i know." he walked forward once more and i stepped back again. I can't let them get close. I'm a monster. I can't let anyone close.

"I'm sorry Clint. I'm sorry for putting you in danger. I promise i won't put anyone else in danger." i said. I could feel the burn of tears in my eyes as i turned around and started running. I knew that no one could catch me if i ran. I also knew that if i changed my direction every now and agin than they could not track me. I ran into town and hid in the streets mixing with other people who were out at that time. I found an abandoned gas station and ventured in.

If i spend the night here they will lose my sent. They expect me to keep running but coming here i can just relax. With a sigh i slid in and leaned against a corner. Slowly, i fell to the ground and let my emotions out. I began sobbing and spent all my energy on making sure i didn't lose control. Eventually i fell asleep there in the corner not even bothering to wipe the tears from my face.

(time skip morning still Claire's pov)

"Is she okay?"

"A night out here she's probably frozen."

"Look she's waking up!"

Opening my eyes i squinted into the morning light to see four figures around me. "Oh i swear if you're from sheild i will actually kill you. I am so not going back to you fuckers." i growled and stretched. There was shuffling around me and when i opened my eyes again i saw blondie there.

"Oh it's you...how the hell did you manage to convince Phil to let you free?" i asked impressed. "I did that, now who are you?" i looked over at the old man who spoke and sighed. "Call me Renee, it's nice to meet you blah blah blah. Look, i kinda need a hiding place from sheild for a bit, blondie can atest to that. Mind if i crash with you guys? Seeing as you already know more about me than 90% of the people i know." they all looked around and did this weird group sigh.

"Sure, why not?" the youngest one smiled. "The names Darcy." i smiled back and shook her hand. "Im Jane Foster, this is Dr. Selvig, and this is Thor." the other girl introduced. I nodded my head to each with my eyes ending on blondie, now known as Thor. "Right well i appreciate this." i smiled and stood stretching out fully and hearing a few satisfying cracks as i did.

(timeskip about an hour)

I smiled and watched everyone. Thor was cleaning, Darcy, Selvig, and Jane were talking. All was peaceful. Until someone decided to bang on the fucking glass beside me. Turning i almost spat my coffee out with laughter as i saw four people dressed in full armor like some kind of renaissance fair. Worst part was that they were calling out to Thor in joy. "My friends!" the weirdos came in and proceeded to hug Thor.

"Oh excuse me. Lady Sif and the warriors three." one of them introduced seeing Jane, Darcy, and Selvig. That was it. I dropped my mug and broke out in laughter. "What the hell is going on here?! What are you people wearing?! This is too funny!" i exclaimed patting one on the shoulder. They looked at me in anger before i was pulled back by the girl...i'm guessing lady Sif. this should be fun...


	50. Chapter 48

Claire's pov

"Who do you think you are to insult us?!" she yelled in my face. I stopped laughing and thought about that one. "You know, i used to think my name was Claire, then people started calling me the experiment, then i was Renee and Claire, then Renee, then monster...to be honest i'm not to sure who i am anymore." i thought out loud gaining confused and worried glances as Sif released my shoulders and looked to the others.

"Is she sane?" she asked confused and worried. "Sad thing is that it's all true." i admitted. "Umm...anyways,Thor...we've come to bring you back." one of the guys said. I sorta tuned them out feeling something bad about to happen. I turned around and ran out into the streets in worry. Pulling out my phone i called Phil. It rang twice then he answered.

"Claire where are you?" i wasted no time in responding. "It's not one of ours, do not talk to it just run!" i yelled then hung up shutting off my phone, i then turned to the people around me. "Everyone! You need to leave town! Something bad is going to happen! Please for your own safety leave!" i yelled out to anyone who could hear.

The others inside the gas station came out and watched me in confusion before they started to approach. "What are you speaking of? There are no dangers here." Thor said in confusion. I pointed out to the desert where i knew it was coming from. When i looked i saw the cloud was already forming. "Was someone else coming?" Darcy asked in confusion. "It's a giant robot that shoots fire like lasers." i yelled.

Thor, lady Sif, and the warriors three looked at me in shock. Just then the death machine descended and i could hear the lasers firing at the shield workers out there. I could only hope Phil listened to me and that everyone is okay. Thor and the others started talking but i couldn't pay attention. All i could focus on was not losing control and destroying the thing out there where it stood. Suddenly a hand on my shoulder drew me back to reality.

"Pay attention! You need to leave! It is not safe for you here." Thor spoke urgently. "You worry about them, i can handle myself!" i yelled back. I approached the robot with Sif and the warriors three. "What are you doing? Get out of here!" Sif yelled when she saw me. I glanded at her and heard the lazers about to fire at us.

They weren't even paying attention. I threw an air shield around us as the lasers fired. Looking back i smirked at their shocked faces. "I may not be a hero but i sure as hell am not going to back out without a fight and let others get hurt." i whispered. I'm sorry Phil, but running from danger just isn't my thing. The fight began, the group with me performed one act and left without even scratching the thing. I on the other hand made my way around it and pulled out my gun.

A simple 45. Mm pistol but hopefully it will do the trick. I snuck behind it using the air to contort my form and make me invisible to the world and using the same air to lift myself an inch off the ground. Once i was right behind it, i lifted myself to be level with its head and proceeded to empty my magazine into its 'skull' i then revealed myself from the air and pulled out my knives and dug them into its neck with the full force of my body.

The light inside shut off and I swung up delivering a kick to its head for good measure. The machine dropped to the ground and i climbed off. I knew it wasn't done but i at least bought time. Thor approached the machine as it began to power up once more. I stepped back and hid in the building again to watch what happened. Thor began speaking to it calling it brother and offered his life for the others there. I began forward to stop him but was to late. The machine hit him and he flew to the ground with Jane running after him. With that i began losing it.

"You're always going against us."

"You're not a hero."

"I'm sorry Clint."

"I love you Claire."

My mind went numb and instead of running out there i fell to my knees and cried. All of those voices in my head kept circling growing louder and louder as i clutched at my head to silence it. Suddenly i was no longer in the desert.

There was no battle, no blistering sun, instead as i looked around i saw i was in a glittering room with gold accessories everywhere. "You are not a mortal are you? So tell me, what are you?" a voice rang out clear as day around the darkened room. Looking around i saw noone. "Who are you!" i called out in confusion. What the hell was going on? Maybe i truly was losing my mind. "You saw the future, you can bend air to your will, and you wield weapons with skill. Again i ask, what are you? Are you of Asgard?"

i stood from the ground and spun in a circle only to come face to face with an attractive young man. He had slicked back black hair, bright green eyes, and wore fancy golden armour with undertones of emerald green. All in all he was quite the looker. "Um, I'm from new york? Who are you? Where are we? What the hell is going on? Why-" he cut me off raising a hand up. "You ask too many questions. My name is Loki, king of Asgard. We are in my palace. I brought you here." i blinked and tried to think of why that name sounded so familiar.

That's when it clicked. Thor's brother. "You're the one who is attacking us!" i accused. He chuckled and i grew angry. I sent a kick in his direction but he disappeared. "Oh, feisty are we? I like it." he mocked. I growled in anger. "Show yourself coward!" i yelled out earning a chuckle again. "I like you. I'll be seeing you soon. Very soon." i felt a sharp pain in my shoulder and the world started to spin. Just like that everything went dark.


	51. Chapter 49

Claire's pov

I woke up in a crumbling building in a heap. Sitting up my hands clutched my pounding head as I tried to figure out what happened. That's when it hit me. Loki. looking around I saw I was back where I was before I spoke with that bastard and immediately started looking around for Thor, Jane, and the others.

As I searched I froze seeing shield workers littering the place. They were poking at something laid in the ground. The destroyer. That means Thor one. Good. But that doesn't answer where the others are. "They are all safe. Thor and his friends returned to where they came from and Jane, Selvig, and Darcy are going to be working with us now." I spun around in surprise only to see Clint standing there with a gently smile.

One that I have come to love. He is after all someone I have come to trust as a brother. "How are you feeling?" he asked walking forward and reaching out a hand to my forehead. I retreated away slightly and he stopped his hand from touching the obvious wound I had.

"Look Renee, you and Phil need to talk. I don't know what happened between you both but Phil is beside himself with guilt. He can't focus on his work and almost got killed out there today had you not warned him." I sighed knowing what he was talking about. With a hesitant laugh I turned to face him with tears in my eyes.

"I can't see him...not now. Tell him I'm not mad though. In honesty he is right. I'm not a hero and I don't think about the consequences of things. I know that I'm a danger to others and I see that. So I'm requesting to be relocated. I want to go somewhere where I can't hurt anyone. Somewhere I can practice and be me and not Renee...I'm so confuse and being with people is not going to help me. I need to figure things out. So please...take me to Fury." I explain everything to Clint and he thinks over my words for a moment before nodding in understanding.

He holds out his hand for me and I smile and put my hand in his. He leads me to a helicopter and speaks to the pilot for a moment before turning to me. I can't come with you as I'm needed here. The pilot will take you to where Fury is. From there I'm sure you can find him on the base. Good luck. Be safe...Claire." he gives a sad smile and exits the helicopter closing the doors behind himself. Just like that the pilot takes off and the ride begins.

(time skip end of ride)

The helicopter landed and the door opened to reveal the pilot. I stood with a stretch and thanked him for the ride before walking off into the underground base. Agents went off in all directions doing what needed to be done as I walked through looking around. There were labs, storage rooms, and bedrooms to be found but no place that I could find had the man I was searching for. Frustrated I stopped walking and thought.

"Hey VI, do you detect Fury here in the facilities?" I asked quietly to make sure no one around me heard. "Yes ma'am. Would you like me to guide you to him?" VI responded quickly. Looking around I thought about my options and made my choice. "Sure, where to?" I kept quiet and tried my best not to draw any attention.

Following VI's orders, I found myself in front of a set of doors. I hacked through once again and walked in only to look around. This had to be the command center for this base because it was huge. Finally I spotted Fury with his back turned towards me and made my way over. Once behind him I tapped his shoulder like a kid and waited for him to turn to me. When he did he froze, backed up, and looked around seemingly trying to figure out how I got in.

"Okay how'd you do it?" he asked annoyed. With a slight chuckle I put my hand in his shoulder and spoke. "A magician never reveals their secrets." he just rolled his eye and glared down at me shaking my hand from him. "Why are you here? Is there a problem?" Fury asked. "Well I don't know if you know this but Thor and his friends have left, the destroyer is dead, and Clint allowed me here so I can talk to you about something important. Something that would be best discussed in private." Fury went through a rainbow of emotions.

Confusion, anger, frustration, and annoyance. Finally, he sighed and nodded his head and began leading me off through a separate corridor. We went into an office and Fury sat in a chair behind the desk. "Okay, where is Thor, what friends, and what is a destroyer?" I sighed knowing he would care more about the facts than what I wanted to talk about.

I explained everything to him and told him what happened minus my encounter with Loki. He nodded believing my honesty. "And who killed the destroyer? Was it Thor?" I thought about that one and what to say. I guess I don't have any other choice but to lie. Good thing Natasha taught me how to lie. "I'm not to sure about that one, I passed out from a head injury and when I woke up the fight was over." he watched me closely and seemed to buy my story.

"Alright, now what is it you came here to talk about?" I sighed and thought about how to start this. I guess I should just start it. "I want to be relocated." he looked at me in confusion. "What do you mean relocated?" I sighed getting ready for the crap about to happen.

"I want to move somewhere. Somewhere without people where I can't hurt anyone or put anyone in danger. I don't know who I am any more and I'm just so confused. I need to go somewhere where I can figure things out. Please. I know it is a lot to ask but-." Fury cut me off.

"If that's what you want then get your bags and meet me outside in an hour. I'll have you flown to a safe house overseas. You are to give up any traceable items and you are responsible for telling your father what you're doing. We will keep an eye on you but you will be fully removed from society and will have to live on your own. Understood?" I nodded happy that he agreed without an argument and stood to go find my things. Finally, I can figure out my life. Everything is starting to look up now.


	52. Chapter 50

Claire's pov

The helicopter landed with a thud in the thick jungle around us. Fury stood and motioned me over and opened the door. This is where you will be living until you feel ready to come back." As I peeked around him, I saw a beautiful tree home next to a peaceful waterfall that washed into a deep large creek that ran along the small cliff that held the falls.

With a smile I turned and surprised him with a hug. "Thank you Fury." he shifted and placed a hand on my back gently. "Be strong kid." with that, he backed from the hug and closed the door and just like that the helicopter flew off. I was alone. With a sigh, I picked up my bags and walked to the home.

Now how to get in...looking around, I found a door for the house but saw that the ladder for the door was at the top. With another sigh I rose my hand and dropped the ladder down to my height. I tested the weight and climbed up bringing my bags with me using the my control. I opened the door and looked around.

While the outside of the home is run down and rusted looking, the inside was a lot different. The inside of the home had a clean and modern look to it with a traditional twist of what seemed like japanese. I smiled and dropped my bags closing the door and taking off my shoes. I was still in the clothes from the other day which was a simple pair of blue jeans, an off white t-shirt, and red sneakers.

The outfit had been damaged in the fight and now had more than a few tears in it. With a sigh I grabbed the bag that had my clothing in it and pulled it to the bedroom. It was simple with a mattress and a pillow but no blanket. That sucks. Looking around I saw no bathroom and made my way to the hall with my change of clothes and a towel I found in a hall closet.

Still no bathroom. With a sigh I began searching everywhere now afraid Fury had dumped me in a place with no bathroom. Yup nothing. Frustrated I went outside and looked around to see if perhaps it was just an outside thing or if I was going to have to use drastic measures. With a sigh of relief I jumped down and made my way to the small building. Inside was a modern toilet and a stock of tp. No shower.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." I growled. I left the toilet and went over to a large rock sat near the pond. I sat my clothes on it and continued to scan the area. "I give up...VI please tell me there is a tub or a shower somewhere around here." I wined to the AI in my head. There was a pause before she replied.

"No shower or bath located around this area ma'am." I'm going to kill him. "Great...now what am I supposed to do?" I asked aloud. Things went quiet as I sat on the rock trying to think of what to do to get clean when the sound of splashing was heard. Opening my eyes I froze seeing the one person I did not want to see.

"What a lovely place you have here. Nobody around for miles. A perfect home for someone like you." standing I turned to leave him and go inside but a hand on my arm stopped me. "What is your name?" I turned to face him and promptly slapped him across the face. "Well that was rude." he sighed and let go. I took a step back keeping an eye on him.

"What do you want Loki?" he looked in thought for a moment before looking at me. That's when I got confused. Didnt he used to have green eyes? "I suppose I came for a sort of entertainment." that got me angry. "Excuse me?! I am not here for your entertainment you jerk." crossing my arms over my chest I huffed a breath of air and glared at him.

He seemed to find this amusing as he began chuckling and walked up to me to pat my head. I swatted his hand away before stepping back. "Look, I have things to do so if you could leave me be that would be great." I turned again and began back to the ladder to go inside. Suddenly he appeared in front of me making me stumble back only to be caught by a set of arms.

"I'm sorry but I don't believe I said you could go anywhere." Loki's voice whispered in my ear making me gasp and jump forward. Turning I saw him there with a smirk making my glare harden. "How the hell did you do that?" I growled confused. He just chuckled at me again ignoring my question.

"I will leave you to your own life for now miss. But don't worry...I will return. Until then my lady." he turned and began walking off until he disappeared in thin air leaving me confused, annoyed, and frustrated. "Why the hell would I be upset? I'm the one that wanted you to leave you jerk." I mumbled and sat back on the rock.

That's when I realised something...the waterfall! Of course! "Vi, is there anyone within a 2 mile radius of this waterfall?" I began taking my shoes off again and made sure I had clothing to change into after I was done. "No madam. You are alone." I nodded and stripped out of the clothes I was in and proceeded to wash in the large creek under the waterfall.

Once done, I put on my change of clothes, a dark brown lace tank top, dark blue jean shorts, and a pair of brown sandals. Finished and happy with life I went back into the house to finish exploring.


	53. Chapter 51

Claire's pov

It's been about three months since I started living in the jungle and Loki has been visiting me more and more these days. At first, I was upset by him suddenly appearing but after awhile I began looking forward to his random visits. Last night he showed up and I made some fish bake and we ate on the porch and talked for hours.

I hate to admit it but the guy is actually enjoyable to have around. Today I was wearing a casual outfit of a white t-shirt that tucked into a dark blue knee length skirt. It is a chore day today and I was humming to myself as I did my laundry in the creek. I had learned early on that there was no running water in the house and had gotten used to boiling water to drink and cook with and had become a confident hunter with a spear and small traps that I had set around the woods around me.

I smiled to myself as I sang to the lyrics of an old favorite song, Simple Plan's Astronaut. "You have a lovely singing voice my lady." my smile widened and I turned to see Loki standing beside me. Like always he was wearing his strange green and gold outfit and had his hair slicked back. "Why thank you, how are you doing today Loki?" I asked before turning back to my chore.

"I am wonderful, are you going to tell me your name today?" I thought for a moment before replying with the answer he knew was coming. "Sorry, not yet my friend." he sighed but didn't argue. You see, although I had come to trust him I have yet to give him a name. To put it simply I still didn't know who I was. Things grew quiet and I began singing again. I soon finished my laundry and hung them on a vine that I had tied for just this purpose.

As I hung the last piece of clothing I felt a pair of hands grab my waist and a chin fell onto my shoulder. "What are you doing Loki?" I asked with a laugh. He pulled me back from the line and spun me to face him. I could see mischief in his emerald green eyes and knew he was planning something again. Something I learned about Loki after these few months was that he is always looking for something fun to do.

"Alright, what are you planning?" I asked as I leaned forward to poke him on the nose. He was always so cold to touch but in this hot jungle it was something I often found comfort with. He chuckled and grabbed my hand pulling me into the creek. I squeaked at the sudden rush of cool water on my bare feet and tried to pull back. "Your burning up from working so hard...some time in the water would be good for you." I stopped pulling and turned to face him.

He had a gentle smile on his lips and his eyes seemed caring before the mischief came back. He released my hand and took a step back from me leaving me confused as heck. I was about to ask what he was doing but the words stuck in my throat as I soon found out what he was doing. Without warning he bent down and his hand swept across the water at our feet making an effective splash in my direction.

"Why you little rat!" I yelled with a playful smile falling across my lips. I quickly followed his actions and kicked my leg up sending a splash at him. Before I knew it a splash war began and after about half an hour we both had fallen into the creek soaked and tired from our war. "I win." I smile challengingly. He freins offence making me giggle.

"Loki? Where are you from?" I asked randomly. He turned to me and I watched as his smile slowly fell away. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." I whispered. He sighed and pulled me into a hug. "It's alright...i am from a place called Asgard. Its nothing like your Midgard. It has excotic animals, magical beings, and is a city of eternity. The streets are made of gold and there are trees as far as the eye can see." he spoke coolly about this land yet with a fondness that one only has for the place they were raised.

"It sounds lovely." I smiled happy to hear about something he enjoys. "Oh it is. I think you would fit right in there." I look up at this and give him a warm smile which he returns. "Is this where you go each time you leave me?" I asked honestly wondering. He sighs and his face falls again. "No, to them I am nothing but a memory of the past. Do you remember what happened when we first met?" I nodded and he continued.

"Well...I did somethings...things that I am not very proud of. I was trying to make father proud, I thought what I was doing was good...but it turns out that I was wrong. In the end I did something that left me wondering the nine realms. I came to Midgard out of a last resort simply because the other realms knew of me and would turn me over to my family." he paused and looked me in the eyes.

"To be honest I don't really go far when I leave." I opened my mouth to ask what he meant but he smiled and rose a hand to let him continue. Closing my mouth I allowed him to finish his tale. "There is an old home down the creek a ways that I have made my own since coming here. We can go there later if you wish." I nodded thinking and taking in all the information. After a few moments of quiet I did something without thinking it over.

I pulled him into a hug. "It doesn't matter what we do in the past only how we act in the now. I have done some things I am not proud of too...i spend my nights wishing I hadn't but it's something I have to live with. But because of it I spend my time doing things to prevent what happened from happening again." I paused and took a breath to stabilize myself.

"Things like leaving everything behind to live in a jungle by myself. So long as you see what you did wrong, you can work to correct those mistakes and make things right." he chuckled which took me by surprise. "You always are so kind even when I admit wrong. Thank you my lady."I smiled at this.

"Well see that's the thing. It's better to admit the wrong and to work to fix it rather than to ignore it and let it go unchanged because that means that you haven't changed and are still willing to do such bad things." a comfortable silence overtook us as we walked out of the water and into a grassy area to sit in the sun and dry. "Do you trust me my lady?" I rose my head to meet his eyes in confusion.

"Of course I do, why would I not?" I spoke my confusion and he decided to explain himself further. "I call you my lady yet we are not bound by such formal vows. I was wondering if this...this informal name I call you is of your comfort." I sat taking in his words and trying to figure out what he meant when it clicked.

'MY lady' his woman...why had I not seen that before. I saw Loki watching me as I let my thought over take my body. My hand lifted to my lips as my thumb nail clicked right under my top row of teeth. I did this action often when I went deep into thought and the only people who had seen this from me was dad, Pepper, Rhodes, and Happy. Does that meen I am as comfortable with Loki as I am with my family?

How is that possible? I never really thought of who Loki is to me let alone who I am to Loki...who am I to him? The nameless girl who lives alone in a jungle? The girl with white hair and weird eyes who was blonde and had green eyes when he first met me?

I don't know much about the man so why do I feel so comfortable around him? Why do I miss him when he leaves and feel so happy when he appears? "Miss?" I snapped out of my train of thought at the sound of the voice. My vision focused on the man who was such a mystery to me.

"I don't feel uncomfortable about you addressing me as such and to be honest I never thought of it until now. If you are uncomfortable with it then I suppose I can give you a name. But to give you a name...it's not that I don't trust you it's..I don't really know who I am. So much crap has happened in such little time...I am not the person I used to be."

I took in a shaky breath and brought my gaze to the trickling creek at my feet before continuing. "Who I was is dead and there is nothing I can do to get her back. Yet who I am...people want me to be Renee but...I'm not Renee and I can't be Claire...so to be honest...I don't know who I am or what name I could possibly give to you. So I'm sorry." I finished my unpredicted rant and found that by the end of it I had warm tears falling down my face.

I was crying, I stood up quickly and moved the air around me to hide myself from sight. I can't cry near him...what if I hurt him? I can't do this...without a thought, I allowed the air around me to push me up into the air and away from Loki. I kept going until I was far enough away before lowering myself onto the ground and collapsing to the base of a large tree. Surrounded by vines and roots I let my tears flow. I was a monster...I knew that...but I am just not ready for Loki to know that too.


	54. Chapter 52

Claire's pov

"Your a freak!"

"Hello brat, ready for today?"

"Kill her!"

"DIE!"

*screams*

I wake up screams still coming from my mouth as I slowly leave the nightmare and enter reality. Looking around I saw trees, plants, and everything you'd find...lost in the woods. Which means I slept out here...good going Claire.

Wait why am I talking to myself? "Oh well." I slowly stood, stretching my stiff muscles and began walking aimlessly. I could hear water nearby so I went in that direction and low and behold found my creek. With a sigh I looked for any signs of Loki but saw none. I really should apologize to him. I can't believe I did that.

"Man I messed up." I mumbled aloud. I walked into my home and grabbed a change of clothes. Soon enough I was washed in the creek and changed into a comfy pair of light blue high waisted shorts, a red, white, and blue faded crop top, and brushed my hair back from my face.

With another sigh, I sat on the old chair in the home's living room which overlooked the main room. "How am I going to explain myself? He must be pissed at me...man I really messed up this time."

Time skip a week later (still Claire's pov)

Still no sign of Loki...I can't shake the fact that I miss him. Why did I have to be so stupid? "That's it! If he won't come to me, I'll go to him!" I announce putting a finger in the air. I grabbed a change of clothes and quickly changed from my pajamas into a white tank top and a pair of bright blue shorts.

I made my way to the ground and started to follow the creek. I walked and walked and walked...how fricking far is this place? "Loki?" I called trying to find the man who had become such a good friend. "Wait...what if he didn't think of me as such a friend as I thought of him as? What if he doesn't want to be my friend anymore?

Did I mess up that badly?! Of course...why didn't I think of this before? I freaking FLEW from him! He must think me a freak now! How could I be so stupid!?" I felt tears prick my eyes and began kicking and throwing my arms at anything I could hit. After hitting some trees and the cliff...not such a great idea in retrospect.

My knuckles were bleeding and my feet were numb. Eventually I collapsed onto my knees in the creek and the tears began falling. "Im such an idiot...nobody could like a freak like me." I sat there, knelt in the creek for who knows how long. My tears had stopped falling a while ago and left me just hiccuping.

Suddenly a loud sound flew overhead and a harsh wind began pushing around me. It passed me and went towards my home. Curious, I got up and began following the thing until it landed in the clearing in front of my home. A helicopter? What's this doing here?

I hid in the trees watching on edge of the people about to step out from the flying bird. Slowly, the doors opened and out stepped two people. One I knew and had been missing for so long and the other who confused the hell out of me. What the heck was Bruce Banner doing here?


	55. Chapter 53

Natasha's pov (I know, some change of view finally!)

I stepped out of the helicopter into the clearing of the coordinates Fury told me. He said the girl here was to come in secret and was to be escorted to an isolation cell. I had Dr. Banner with me already so here we are. There was a creek, some hand crafted tools lying around the place like a vine for a clothing line, a vine hammock overlooking the creek, and rock carved tools like an axe and hammer.

"Wow, whoever lives here must be pretty clever." he said looking at a water wheel that collected water from the waterfall and brought it to a kettle hung over a fire which was connected to a bamboo tubing that brought the steamed water to land into a closed container that was collecting the clean water. "Yeah, no kidding." I mumbled looking at the contraption. We made our way to the house that hung in the trees with no way to get up.

"How do we get up there?" Banner whispered to himself, but I still heard. Looking around I saw nothing that could be used to reach the tall structure. Not a rope or ladder nor anything that could be climbed in order to reach the porch. "I have no clue." I spoke out loud for him. There were footsteps coming from behind us and a voice spoke up shocking me.

"It's easy really...I'm surprised you can't figure it out." Claire walked past me and to the main tree holding the home up. She hit it on either side of the trunk and a small vine appeared about a foot above her head on the trunk. She pulled it and somehow the tree's trunk opened up to reveal that it was hollow inside and had a ladder going through it.

She turned to us with a smile and I finally got a good look at her. She was slightly tanner than I last saw her, had a layer of dirt on her that made her look ragged. Her hair was tangled and held from her face with a torn cloth but the dirt gave her white hair a more brownish blonde look. Lastly, she was still the unhealthy thin she was before she disappeared.

"Hi Natasha." she spoke softly, her voice rough like she had been yelling or something and her eyes were puffy and covered up a bit the fact that she wore no contacts and her nose was red like she'd been crying. "Hi Renee." I greeted. She glared down at the ground but quickly hid her anger behind a fake smile. What is that all about? "Nice to meet you Dr. Banner, my father and I love your work on quantum physics and radiation."

Claire's pov

Why is Bruce Banner here? Father would love to be here. Father and I would spend nights together studying his work. Its truly Inspiring, his work, especially In astroscience and radiation. There Banner stood next to Natasha.

"Please, come up." i offered moving up the ladder and into the home. Nat smiled before moving inside the trunk and climbing the ladder. Natashia was looking in each room while Banner looked at the different things I had made to make life easier for myself. One he stopped on was the makeshift mill I set up to get electricity for myself. The next one he looked at was the lights I made.

I had used the air to pressurize sand over a fire to create a glass bulb form and had used wires I made by running a magnet over the sand to collect magnetic materials and molding them together over heat. "You live here?" Banner asked and I nodded silently watching them.

"So what brings you both here?" I ask curiously. Nat pulled out her phone and passed it to me to reveal Fury's message.

'Claire, Barton's been compromised along with the tesseract. I am putting together the avengers. I know you stole that file before so I'm not going to explain it. The situation is severe. I am pulling you in for relocation to a more secure location. You will be more informed upon arrival. Good luck.'

I nodded and put my hands out before me. "Okay, I'll go with you guys." I mumble.


	56. Chapter 54

Claire's pov

Nat sighs with an apologetic smile before handcuffing my arms together. "If you cuff her up here, how is she to get down?" Banner questions, confusion written across his features.

"I'll jump. Dont worry I wont run. I'll wait at the bottom for ya." I smile sadly and turn running and jumping off the porch landing in a tucked roll until I stop moving. I sit then stand and walk over to the tree trunk to wait for Nat and Banner. They come down and though Nat didn't mind my stunt, I caught Banner glancing me over for any wounds...he is a doctor after all.

We walk to the jet and climb in. Nat starts up the engines and takes off sending me out of my seat and tumbling across the floor with a very undignifi ed squeal. "Are you alright?" banner asks coming to my side and looking me over again. "Yeah, just wanted to give the floor a little lovin." I mumbled sitting up and trying to fix my positioning even though I still am cuffed.

Banner chuckled and moved to hover over me before I'm suddenly lifted from the ground and set In a seat. I watch In shock as banner buckles me to the seat to prevent a second Interaction with the floor. "There, now you won't feel like loving on the floor for a bit." he smiled kindly making me smile back. "Thanks!" he chuckles and sits across from me before nat comes back to check on us.

"Hey, what was that commotion before?" nat asked eyeing me suspiciously. "How many times have you escorted someone In cuffs on one of these things?" I ask with a slight glare. "Plenty, why?" she responded sitting next to me a few seats away. "Because due to your neglect towards me, the floor got a nice booty scootin." I explain not dropping my glare. She chuckles and does a small fist pump before responding.

"Good, that's payback for going off grid without so much as a good bye. Do you have any Idea how worried I was about you?" she spoke evenly and kept a playful smile on her lips but her eyes deceived her. Her eyes showed genuine concern. "I know...i'm sorry nat. I didn't...i didn't want anyone hurt." I mumbled.

Suddenly a jerk to the plane threw us around and sent nat to the floor. The jet steadied and banner and i steadied ourselves but nat remained on the ground. Banner moved to nat's side and moved her to reveal blood lining down her head. "Um...this isn't good." banner mumbled. I looked her over and sighed.

"Vi, analize her injuries. Find the key to the cuffs while you're at it." i spoke aloud earning a weird look from banner. "What?" he asked confused. I shushed him and vi spoke. "Slight concussion. Key in front left pocket." i nodded and moved over to her and grabbed the key uncuffing my hands. "She has a slight concussion." i moved and ripped off the lower part of my tank top revealing my stomach and surprising Banner.

I put the torn clo0th around her head covering the bleeding area and tied it in the back. "You're stronger than me, can you put her in a seat and buckle her in?" i ask aloud. Banner nodded and did as asked. I walked to the front of the jet and put on the head comms.

"Can anybody hear me?" i asked into the microphone. Static was heard until a voice came through my ears. "Who is this and why are you on romanovs channel?" i know that voice. Its Alex Kidiom. He was a trainee a few years back. "She fell unconscious due to unpredicted turbulence. Tell me the coordinates the jet was going to." i demand lowering my voice sharply to give him intimidation.

I used to do that to him when i caught him miss behaving. "I won't ask again. Who is this?" Kidiom asks. I sigh and smile. "Good boy following prodigal, it's renee blanco, i got a jet of a nappin nat and a confused Dr. Banner so i suggest telling me the cords i need so i can fly this thing to where we are supposed to go." i chuckle at his gasp as he heard my name.

"Right, sorry miss blanco." he speaks more nervously than before and gives me the information i needed. I looked at the cords of the jet and saw we were almost there. Looking back to Banner i mute my mic to talk to him. "Sit and buckle, we are almost there." he does as told but he gives me a look.

"how do you know how to do all of this?" i sit in the pilot's seat and buckle up eyeing the cords. "I grew up flying military aircraft thanks to my uncle and worked a bit for shield so i know how to handle these things." i explain. He nods and i began our descent to the base below.


	57. Chapter 55

Coulson's pov

"Sir, medical team requested for incoming jet." agent Kidiom speaks quickly as he jogs to keep up with me in the halls. "Why?" I ask keeping it short. "Agent Romanov has a head injury and fell unconscious." he explains. I stop in my tracks as I remember Fury telling me Romanov was bringing in our two angry friends.

A jet with Banner and Stark with an unconscious Romanov...not good. "Medical request for inbound jet. Get to the top." I speak into the comms and grab Kidiom's arm and began dragging him behind me to the top deck. A medical team came out from a door across from us and now we wait. Just then, a jet broke from the clouds and began its landing approach.

"Who is flying?" I ask thinking of the time Claire took over the jet when we brought her in the first time. "Blanco, sir." I nod hearing his confirmation. " the Captain has arrived on bridge." The comms speak informs me. I give a short response of "copy that." and watched the jet approaching the helicarrier.

The jet lands perfectly and the back is opened revealing Banner and Romanov in the seats. I walked on with the med team who started looking over Natasha. Claire sat hidden in the pilot's seat and I smile softly.

"Kidiom, bring Dr. Banner to the bridge." I command. He nods and starts showing Banner the way. Nat woke up then and started shoo-ing the medics away from herself. She stood with an ice pack on her head and walked over as everyone else walked off to their jobs again. "Alright...what did I miss?" Natasha asks walking over and seeing Claire hiding in the pilots booth.

"We hit turbulence and you fell and hit your head. You have a slight concussion. I tore some of my shirt to stop your bleeding and Banner put you in a seat. I got cords from intercom and landed. That's all you missed." Claire explained. Natasha nodded and walked over to the bag beside the pilot's seat. She pulled it out and handed it to Claire.

Claire opened the bag and pulled out a short brown wig, brown contacts and a mirror wrapped up with a spare white t-shirt. With a frustrated sound she handed me the mirror and positions it to aid her. She then begins dressing herself in the disguise.

"I'm really getting tired of these...I'm guessing that I'm no longer Renee due to the new change. Plus, how the heck did you know I'd need a shirt?." she asked looking up at us. "To many people know Renee and will be questioning why you're being escorted around. For now your name is Kima Lee Po. Oh and you always need shirts. The number one thing we had to buy for you was shirts. Eventually we began assuming you always need a shirt."

I explained as she put on the shirt over her tank top and tore off the torn material from underneath. "Good point on the shirt thing." she mumbled before standing. "If only you guys did the same for shoes." she smirked looking down at her bare feet. I chuckled and Natasha moved to a hidden compartment and pulled out a pair of black stilettos. "You were saying?" Claire rolled her eyes and put on the shoes.

"I'm really sorry kiddo, I need to cuff you. Natasha was supposed to do this already...but it seems she didnt." I say with a look back at said red head. "Actually I did, how they got off I don't know." Claire chuckles nervously before walking past us.

I grab her arm gently and hold out the cuffs. She sighs but turns and puts her arms behind herself. I cuff her and began escorting her away. "Natasha, report to the bridge." I speak as we walk inside the helicarrier.

She nods and walks away leaving me and Claire to walk alone in the halls. "Why did you leave?" I ask her. She glances at me before putting her eyes to the ground. "I needed to. You have no idea what it feels like to not know who you are. It was what was best for everyone." she explains sadly. That's when it clicks.

The look when given the disguise, the harshness in her eyes when she's called Renee. She has lost herself because of us. Being called different names. As I'm thinking I guide her silently to the isolation cell Fury set up. It had her favorite candy, drinks, and a pile of scrap metal fro her to play with. I opened the door and looked at her. My heart almost shattered seeing the look of utter defeat on her. "So i am a prisoner after all…" she whispered.


	58. Chapter 56

Claire's pov

I walked into the cell and turned my back to coulson. "Do i get to keep these?" i asked talking about the cuffs around my wrists. "I think it would be alright to remove them." he mumbled before i felt the cold metal being removed from my wrists.

"This is just in precaution to the current problems, not you. You will be fed your favorite things, if you want something you can ask for it with the note pad on the wall over there. I have to go, i'll try to see you at least once a day. Behave." with that he turned and closed the door. I let out a sigh and slumped to the floor against the wall. This sucks…

Coulson's pov

I closed the door and leaned on the opposite wall. I can't believe fury made me do that...she looked so betrayed. I couldn't take it and had to excuse myself from that room. Boy this sucks…

Natasha's pov

I walked down to the bridge room and was about to open the doors when coulson's voice come in over the comms. "Kima Lee Po is secured." i sighed hearing those words. It must have killed him to have had to lock her up like that. Sure the cell she has is our nicest and she is to be treated the best but still...seeing her in those cuffs was one thing but actually locking her up...i am glad i wasn't there to see her expression.

With a sigh i clear my mind of those thoughts and open the door to see Bruce Banner and Steve Rogers both exploring the room and talking with director Fury. i walked in and joined the conversation. Coulson came in through a separate door and joined in as well. Suddenly an agent called out that they found loki. The bastard who took clint's mind. With a simple order from Fury, myself and captain jump into action.

Claire's pov

Almost finished...just need a little spark and...there! I smile happily as the device in my hands lights up. I was bored so i built a scooter. Not just any scooter...a hoverboard scooter. Best part is the ability to shrink it into a bracelet. Yup...i was very bored. I turned the board to a bracelet and put it on my wrist. Now what? "Ma'am, sightings of your father in Germany." i stop and think.

What the heck is dad doing in germany? "Show me." i state simply. My vision is replaced with poor quality camera work most likely done on a cell phone. It showed a video of dad stood beside captain america? In front of them was the figure of a strange man in weird golden armor.

The man raised his hands as dad pulled out almost every weapon on his suit to aim at him and they stayed like that untill natasha walked up behind him and began cuffing and dragging the mysterious man away. The footage stopped and my vision returned. I was left with so many questions plaguing my mind. "Who was the fallen one they were fighting?" i asked vi. There was quiet for a minute before she responded.

"No match found. Unable to identify." i sighed before getting a horribly great idea. "Vi...hack shield."


	59. Chapter 57

Claire's pov

I sat patiently watching everything vi was doing from the screened vision replacing my vision. To anyone who saw me, id look like some freak with glassed over eyes who stared off into space without blinking. But I was locked away so it was okay. "Hello dear." I froze and blinked away the screen and looked around.

There was noone there that I could see and I got confused. "Maybe I am going crazy…" I mumbled before turning around and smacking into a familiar cold chest as cold arms wrapped around my waist pulling me impossibly closer. I breathed in the familiar fresh scent of the person I had grown so lonely without.

"Loki?" the arms released me and I pulled back to see Loki stood there before me. I smiled happy to see him again before I smacked him across the face. "I deserved that." Loki mumbled with a slight chuckle. I then pulled him in for a hug again and he chuckled even more.

"I missed you too darling." I smiled and pulled back to look him over. He wore the same green robes and his hair was slightly messy which was a good look on him. "How did you get here?" I asked first of all as my mind filled with more and more questions.

"I can not tell you that, I know you have a lot of questions but all I can say is this. I have not been myself lately, i've been shown so much. I wish I could show you but I won't let myself. I am me but there is another me that is overpowering me and is controlling the other me and making me do bad things. You must know darling that the other weaker me is trying so hard to take control and even more so when we found you hear." he began to walk around the room looking at all the candies and such scattered about.

Finally his eyes landed on a sharp piece of metal I had been using as a knife to make my hoverboard. He walked over and picked it up eyeing it lightly before turning to me. That's when I noticed it. His once crystal blue eyes had changed to a forest green.

"So much so that he is almost able to take over. I can't let that happen. Therefore I must rid us of his reason to fight. That being you. Are you following darling?" I looked at him in fear. It wasn't Loki. This man...this monster has Loki trapt.

Because of him finding me he is fighting even more so than he was and now this monster wants him to see me die so he gives up. Well crap. "Loki...if you can hear me, fight. Fight even if i'm gone." suddenly the monster lunged at me and a sharp pain shot through my body. I gasped as my back hit the wall.

The monster pulled back revealing the metal object now protruding from my stomach. His eyes began switching from green to blue as a tear ran down his cheek. I held my tears back as I bit my lip and pulled the metal from my body. I could feel it healing and smiled.

"Well mister, if you truly are better than Loki and you truly know more than him then you would know that this is not the first time i've been stabbed and is definitely not the last time. Oh and guess what...i have this sick ability called-" I paused and charged at Loki's form tackling him to the ground.

"-i heal." I smirked and held the bloody metal to his throat. Green eyes smirked and suddenly switched positions and pinned me beneath his hovering form. "As this is news to me, it would seem that you only heal when the foreign object is removed. If that is correct-" he gets cut short and Loki's blue eyes reappear as he pulls away from me and throws the metal piece across the room.

His eyes meet mine and his show sadness and pain as tears once again slip down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry love. Please...run." I stumbled to stand still bleeding a bit and my hands were covered in blood. I stood and gave a weak smile. "I can't run...the door is locked shut." I whispered and stepped closer to him as he backed away from me.

"Please...don't." he spoke softly. I walked forward me and finally reached him. I reached my hands up and gently wiped away his tears as his eyes started flashing green again. Tears left my eyes as he tried to push me away but I only pulled him closer into a hug. It's okay Loki. I will be fine." I whispered.

His chest began rumbling with laughter and as I looked up his eyes were green again. "Oh i'm sorry but you will be anything but fine when i'm done with you." I smile sadly and pull away. "Can I have a name to call you seeing as you are not Loki?" I asked hiding my emotions behind a smile. Now was so not the time for a break down.

"You may call me...Thanos." he smiled evilly before bowing. "Well Thanos, you going to kill me or what?" I asked still smiling. He let out a growl at my attitude and began walking around me. He picked up a large thin sheet of metal and suddenly grabbed me and slamming me down to the ground I felt the weight of his body hovering over me. I felt him place the cold metal to my neck. I felt as a blinding pain flashed across my body. Then...I felt nothing.


	60. Chapter 58

Natasha's pov

Everything is going wrong. After the explosion went off and the sirens began blaring everything that could go bad went worst. Thor was fighting the Hulk, Tony and Cap. (Captain) are trying to stabilize the helicarrier, Clint is laid here unconscious because I hit him...hard, and Loki is gone with the tesseract.

Agents came along and dragged Clint off to the medics and I was not about to let him out of my sights so I followed close behind. The helicarrier has stabilized and Clint is being tied down. I don't think anything could get any worst.

"Coulson is down…" Fury's voice comes in with the static of the comms. I spoke too soon. "Medics should be on their way." Agent Hill's voice spoke in worry. "The medics are here...they just called it." Fury spoke the words that shattered my heart.

Coulson...he has saved me so many times. I learned how to use my skills to help others, he taught me compassion, kindness, and how to treat others. I owe that man everything...and now he's gone. The comms fell silent and the medics who carried Clint in had left us alone. He was tied down to the chair and his head had been hurt pretty badly...guess that was my bad.

I can't focus on coulson's death...I need to help shield. I went to the attached bathroom and grabbed a washcloth and wet it down. I walked back to Clint and put the cool cloth on his head to help him wake up. He was sweating a lot and mumbling things as his eyes opened revealing his blue eyes flashing from the color of the tesseract to his regular blue eyes.

"Claire...not...Claire...Claire!" Clint woke up, his eyes normal finally. He was panting, I stayed silent until finally his eyes met mine. "Where is she?" he asked worry and fear spread across his features. "Claire?" I asked confused as to why he woke saying her name.

"Yes Claire! She is hurt! I could see it...I think...I think I hurt her…" he spoke into a mumble as he shook his head and pulled at his wrists realizing where he was. "She is in isolation. Fury put her there to make sure Loki didn't use her as he did you." I explained.

"There is no way that you could have hurt her...only Fury and...Coulson...know her doors code." I trailed off as I realized Coulson was attacked. No...Clint couldn't be the one to have...killed him. Right? Panic spread through my body as I immediately began working on undoing his cuffs. The door behind us opened up but I couldn't care less.

I just lost coulson, im not going to lose Claire as well. "Come on, follow me." I spoke swiftly as I finished his cuffs and turned to run to the isolation chambers. As I turned, I smacked right into someone. Looking, there stood Captain and Tony. They stood confused but I didn't have time for explanations. I pushed past them and ran.

I could hear their footsteps as Clint, Tony, and Cap. Followed behind me. We arrived at the cell and the door was shut locked. I turned to the others then and Clint spoke up. "What are you waiting for? Open it!" he called impatiently. "I told you only Fury and coulson have the code for it!" I yell annoyed that he yelled at me.

He began to try different combinations and other potential codes to open the door, all failing. Getting more impatient the longer we stayed outside the door the more desperate I got to see and make sure she was okay.

"What is going on? Who is in there that you need it opened so desperately?" Steve asked. Before I could open my mouth Clint was lying. "There is a down agent. I think she is hurt because of me...i need to get in there." Steve nodded but didn't move to help. I can't take this! "Damn it! Tony! It's Claire! She is in there!" I yell.

That got them. Tony pushed past Steve and Clint and began pounding on the door. "Claire! Open this door right now young lady!" he yelled. No response. "You have to the count of three to open this door! One!" nothing "too!" Steve reached forward and touched Tony's arm.

"There is no way this Claire will be able to open an isolation chamber door from inside." he tried to reason. "I know she could...something is wrong. Stand back. I'm coming in now!" he announced. He pointed his armored arm forward and shot a blast at the door knocking it off its hinges. He pushed in along with everyone else only to freeze at the sight.

There she laid, eyes wide open with tears fresh on her cheeks. There was a large thin sheet of metal stuck in her neck almost completely cutting her head from her neck. I turned covering my mouth from almost vomiting. She's gone. Who would do this?

"She didn't even fight back…" Clint whispered. I resisted turning and killing him where he stood. He did this! No...Loki did this… "Tony, what are you doing?!" Cap. Shouted in shock. I turned and saw Tony knelt over her body with his hands on either side of the sheet metal.

With a sound akin to cutting a slab of bloody meat at a butcher's, he ripped the metal from her neck and quickly moved to hold her head in place of her neck. The scene was sickening. "Tony! What the hell are you doing?!" Clint yelled while Cap. Stood in shock like me.

"She can't heal if the thing is still in her. If you remove the metal then she can heal." he mumbled. He lost it. "Tony, i'm so sorry...she isn't going to heal this time." I whispered. This is his daughter...if it's affecting me this much then I can't imagine what Tony is going through.

"Don't say that! She will heal...she just needs time." tears began to spill from his eyes. He clutched her body to his and in a snap he began muttering repeatedly. "She will be okay...she is always okay. She is always so much stronger than me. Without her I have nothing." Steve finally moved and placed his hand on Tony's shoulder.

"I don't know much of what is going on...but we need to go. Who knows how much time we have before Loki opens the portal." I froze knowing that wasn't what Tony needed to hear. Clint stepped forward pulling Steve in to whisper to him. "That is his daughter man, have some heart." Tony was silent as he rocked Claire gently so as to not roll her lose neck.

"She hated hurting others...but she hated seeing others hurt more. She was always so much better than me...i can't let him hurt more people...she wouldn't like that." he gently stood up and placed her in the bed with pillows there to support her. He then began heading for the door. "I don't know about you but I want that man's head splattered on everything. Who is coming?" I stood with him and everyone filed out after Tony.

He didn't say a word and I fell to the back as everyone kept walking. I have to tell Fury...just incase she heals...there is still hope. "To anyone who can hear me, Claire is down…" we stole a jet and began Captain's plan.


	61. Chapter 59

Fury's pov

I stood outside of the surgical center as medics worked on coulson's wound. I hope that my lie about his death will be enough to get them moving in the right direction. I just hope that they can come together to do what they need to do. Now I just need to wait for-

"To anyone who can hear me, claire is down…" I froze. Without a moment's wait, I started running to the cell I assigned for the silver haired Stark. Arriving, the door was blown down and there was a large pool of blood on the floor along with a bloody piece of sheet metal.

There on the bed was Claire, laid with pillows placed as though to keep her head still. Her chest was not moving, symbolizing that she was not breathing. I walked closer and saw her neck had a thick cut on it that seemed to go around her neck.

I put the pieces together and sighed sadly. Her neck was severed past the bone. I moved her head slightly to see the depth of the cut and had to take a double look. Before my eyes I saw a movement in her neck.

With another look, I saw her neck healing quickly as though it was sewing itself back together, black strands weaving together in her blood. I turned away sickened with the sight. I knew she wasn't normal but I didn't know she was so...mutated.

There was a pop and a sound of air being pressed through a tight space. I turned back to her and the wound was gone and she was breathing. Just like that, she opened her eyes. "Did loki hurt you?" she paused and her arm moved to her neck as if on instinct. "No, it was thanos...thanos is controlling his body.

He tried stopping him but he is not strong enough." she sat up and looked around. "Why is there so much blood?" I ignored her previous statement and watched as she looked at the blood on the ground and the bed and finally herself and her clothes. "Is this my blood?" she asked as her wandering eyes met my own eyes.

"Yes, now you need to tell me, did loki touch you with his scepter?" I asked looking into her eyes. They were normal. She shook her head when suddenly her eyes glazed over. "Claire?" I asked waving a hand in front of her eyes. Nothing.

She blinked and they returned to normal. She looked at me and gave a weak chuckle before she suddenly vanished. I looked around confused. "Claire?! Where are you going?!" I yelled angry. "I'm sorry, I have to go help them. Ps sorry for hacking." she spoke from behind me but I couldn't see her.

"Claire? What do you mean you hacked us? Claire?! Stay here claire! Claire!" I yelled but there was nothing I could do. She is more stubborn than her father.

Claire's pov

I ran through the halls still hiding myself from sight and finally reached the top deck. Without a second thought i jumped from the side and used the air to fly to new york. The place vi said there was a giant alien army that my father was fighting.


	62. Chapter 60

Claire's pov

I arrived by the stark tower and oh my goodness was it bad. These creatures were flying every which way and taking down any living thing in their sights. In the midst of all this ran the group fury calls the avengers.

My father, in his newest version of the iron man suit, bruce banner completely hulked out, even natasha and clint were in on it fighting to their very best effort. Then there was someone i knew all too well yet had never met. The man i grew up told never to speak of by father. Captain america. I landed on the stark roof and started examining the weird contraption that was shooting into the sky.

So this is how those things are getting through...the tesseract. "Vi do the avengers have comms?" i spoke softly keeping my voice down as creatures flew by. "Yes ma'am, shall i hack?" i nodded to her and instantly voices filled my head. "We got chitari on main street, civilians trapped, anyone free to cover?" a man's voice spoke out.

"Vi patch me through." there was a hiss and a buzz before i started speaking to them. "I'll be there." with that i flew off and towards main street where i finally revealed myself from the air around me. There were 12 of these chitari creatures and in a bus were a group of 3. A woman, and two young teens. On the other side of the road was captain america, his eyes staring right at me with surprise.

"Who was that?" dad's voice buzzed through the comms. I smiled and gave a short wave towards the man before me before he responded to dads question. "Tony...its, i cant believe im saying this...it's that girl from before...the dead one." i rolled my eyes and waved my hand next to my ear to patch me through again.

"First off, not dead. Second, the names claire. Hi dad figured id join the fun." at the sound of my voice which was louder than anticipated the chitauri around us turned from the bus to look at me raising their weapons. I rolled my eyes and patched into the comms again. "So, fury if you can hear this...sorry but i'm gonna have some fun." with a wave of my hand back and forth i concentrated the fog around each chitauri and proceeded to tear their bodies inside out.

"Sorry…" i whisper watching them drop dead. I really do hate hurting others, aliens from space or not. With the chitauri gone, captain america approached me with his weapons raised. "Who are you...what are you?" he asked watching my every move. Suddenly a whirl of wind fell behind me and i turned to come face to face with the iron man who suddenly brought out missiles on his arm, pointing them at the captain.

"You stand down from her or i will not hold back from killing you." dad growled from his suit. The captain's eyes widened as he stood down staring between myself and dad. "Alright, so he stood down, now your turn." i mumbled uncomfortable from the aggressive silence.

Dad sighed and stood down before removing his helmet and turning to look me over. That's when he broke down, tears began falling down his face and he pulled me into a tight hug. "You disappear for three months and when i find you your head is nearly severed. Do you have any idea what you put me through? Did you even think about pepper, rhodes? Even happy? I had jarvis searching the globe for you." i pulled back and wiped the tears that formed at the corners of my eyes.

"Im sorry...im so sorry dad. After new mexico, i was so confused. I didn't know who i was...i asked to be placed in a secluded area where i could figure out what exactly was going on. I should have told you..i am so sorry." he sighed and rubbed his hand over his face wiping away his tears and dirt.

"Baby, youre claire stark. If it was affecting you that badly you should have told me and i could have helped you. There is never any question as to who you are. You are a stark, a stubborn headed, clever, fun loving stark. Now how about we save new york and show every one just how amazing the stark family is." he smiled and held me by my shoulders. I smiled and nodded happily.

"Lets save new york!" i cheered and raised my hand surrounding all the chitauri in the area as far as i could concentrate and tore their heads from their bodies. lets do this!


	63. Chapter 61

Captain's pov

"Umm...i'm sorry but what is going on? You're his daughter?" i asked in confusion. Before we began fighting, we saw a young woman with her throat cut nearly through. Now here she is alive and breathing. How is this possible? "I'm sorry captain america you must be confused. Let me sum things up for you. Im Claire Stark, i was kidnapped with dad a bit ago and got experimented on. Now i'm weird." she smiled innocently.

I nodded and gave a gentle smile. "nice to meet you. Welcome to the fight miss stark." i nodded and ran off leaving her and tony be. She just appeared out of nowhere, killed the chitauri with just a lift of her hand, and they just dropped dead. Not to mention her appearance. Why does she have white hair? Whats with her eyes? Why is she so thin? I sighed and shook my head trying to clear my thoughts as i fought more chitauri.

Claire's pov

I turned to dad and smiled before kissing his cheek and flying off into the sky. I sent fog to each chitari i came across and killed them. As i came across arrows sticking in dead chitauri i collected them and located Clint. I grinned and landed behind him.

"They said you were compromised." i spoke softly and he whirled around, pointing his bow and arrow at my head. I jumped back in surprise before he dropped the bow and suddenly pulled me closer to his into a tight hug. I smiled and quickly hugged him back. "Hey, when i heard you on the comms i couldn't believe it. I'm so glad your alright. Don't you ever leave my side again." he mumbled into my hair.

I chuckled and pulled back showing him the handful of arrows i gathered. "Thanks, i was running low." he smiled. I nodded and placed them into his quiver. I nodded and walked towards the edge of the building. "I'll see you around clint!" i smile he nods and turns continuing to fight as i jumped off and flew towards the stark building again. Now that i have seen dad i need to find loki.

I landed on the porch of my family's tower where the portal hovered above covering myself from sight just incase. "Vi analyse this thing and give me all the info we have on it." I flew to the device that was powering the portal. I tried shutting it off but no use. "Where are you?" i froze, turned to see loki there as he walked up the stairs from the level below.

"I know you're here claire." he spoke in anger as he looked around the rooftops. Silently i hovered behind him and whispered in his ear. "Loki, i know this is not you. You need to fight him. Please...i need you to fight this." i pulled back as he turned around slicing with his scepter.

"I killed you!" i chuckled at thanos' anger and he lunged in my direction. Again i moved away and began hovering above him. "I told you i would be fine idiot. I have tried many worst things to rid this world of myself but i always end up waking back up." he paused for a moment as his eyes flashed with sadness. I moved to a new place and watched as thanos took over again. "Fine, if i can't kill you…" he trailed off.

"You'll do what?" i asked with a smirk. He suddenly lunged forward and grabbed a handful of my hair. I yelped and lowered my air cover in surprise. His smirk widened. "If i cant kill you, ill just make you mine." he whispered. Fear crawled over me and i began struggling to get free from his grasp. He began lifting his scepter towards my chest. He slammed me to the ground and knelt bringing the tip of the scepter to touch my skin.

Instantly my body froze over with a numbing wave that settled leaving me unable to do anything. Thanos stood up and started walking off. "Follow!" he called and instantly i jumped up and ran to him. Why am i following him? "You are to protect me with your life." i looked at him and nodded in agreement. I need to protect him. Even if i die. Wait...no. what is going on? Why am i so cold? "Stand here beside me." i did as told and moved to stand next to him.

Why am i doing what he says? Wait… "is this what clint and loki delt with...are dealing with?" i whispered. Thanos looked at me and smirked. "Silence." i should be quiet. No wait...crap. This is so not good.


	64. Chapter 62

Nobody's pov

As loki and claire stood on the stark tower balcony under the control of thanos, the battle for new york raged below. "Stay here." loki called as he jumped off the balcony onto one of the chitari's ships flying off. As the avengers fought one certain avenger noticed something missing. "Claire, call in your position." the voice of iron man rang out through the avengers comms making each one pause in their fights wondering what was going on. With no response from the silver haired girl the fighters became worried.

"Claire, what is your location?" clint's voice repeated. Silence. "Does anyone have eyes on her?" natasha asked as she held on tightly to the controls of the stolen chitauri ship. After a collection of voices saying no there was a frantic pause as each avenger searched for the girl in question. With clint on a building top, captain on the streets with thor and the hulk, and natasha and tony in the air they searched. Only problem was that loki was now flying a ship behind natasha.

"Clint a little help?" natasha called as she began approaching his building. As he looked over he had to hold in a chuckle at the sight. "Um..whatcha doing nat?" "nevermind that, look behind me." clint did as she instructed and saw loki. He smirked and raised his bow. "I got you covered." he mumbled focusing. He fired the arrow and time slowed as loki suddenly caught it glancing over with a smile at clint.

Suddenly the tip of the arrow exploded sending loki flying back onto the stark tower balcony where claire helped him up. Clint sighed sadly watching the whole thing, his expert eyes able to see the blue glow from his friends eyes from the distance he was at. "Guys...i found her." clints voice called out. There was a pause before he continued. "The tower, with loki." he mumbled. There was silence as each of the gathered realised the same thing.

She's not herself anymore. "Damnit claire." tony mumbled out. He began making his way towards his home until he spotted something. The hulk was already there. That's when tony got a message no one else did from shield. "Missile inbound."

Claire's pov

I helped loki up as he crashed onto the balcony. "Stupid barton." he mumbled. I stayed silent as told, man this is annoying. Suddenly a loud yell rang out as the hulk crashed onto the balcony beside us. He grabbed loki and threw him into the tower. I just watched even though instinct told me to help loki. Protect him. I kept myself still. The hulk continued to throw loki around the room we were in.

"damnit! Protect me!" loki shouted. Suddenly my body jumped into action and i ran forward pushing loki out of the way as the hulk slammed me into a walk in loki's place. Ow...my head. I laid there unmoving as hulk finished beating loki, leaving him in a loki shaped indent in the stair case. Hulk turned to me and glanced me over. I sat up rubbing my head gently. My mouth opened without my permission as i spoke.

"loki , are you alright?" i started to make my way to him when hulk grabbed my body and threw me away hitting my head again. "Damn...can you not?" i asked. I realised i said that out loud and smiled. He began making his way towards me and when he reached me he grabbed my face and slammed it into the ground...twice. Goodbye consciousness...


	65. Chapter 63

Nobody's pov

On Top of the tower stood Natasha and a now sobered Dr. Selvig as they discussed a way to shut down the tesseract. The only thing they needed...Loki's scepter. Good thing that it was knocked out of his reach as hulk beat the crap out. Natasha quickly located the stairs and wandered down carefully, fully aware that the tower held Loki and her brain controlled friend...who was very powerful.

She slowly made her way through the living area spotting Loki barely conscious on the steps. She kept looking around trying to locate Claire before heading towards the scepter. Finally she spotted a tangled mess of unconscious limbs in a corner. Walking over, Natasha knelt beside Claire and carefully moved her hair from her face. Natasha carefully lifted Claire up into her arms and placed her onto a sofa in the room.

Satisfied, Natasha turned and grasped the scepter and ran back up to the roof. "I found Claire, looks like she's met the hulk. We might be in luck. Looks like she has a head injury." Natasha informed over the comms to try to boost the others hopes.

Tony's pov

On the streets i laid after flying through one of the flying whale...thingies, shooting the closest chitari i could while trying to stand back up as they kept pinning me down time and time again. "Tony, you got a missile heading straight for Manhattan." fury's voice spoke up over a private comm. i growled in frustration and jumped up as best he could ordering Jarvis to place all the power in the suit, what little was left, into the thrusters for flight.

Just like that i flew off, searching for the missile that was on its way. Why would there be a missile on the way anyways? I mean it's bound to kill everyone right? That means civilians...and us. Natasha, Clint, Thor, Bruce...Claire. If that missile hits here, Claire is unconscious...she could be back on our side. But regardless she can't defend herself. She's just laid somewhere. I can't let that missile hit.

I can't lose this fight...even if it kills me...for Claire. "I can close it...can anybody copy? I can shut the portal down." Natasha's voice spoke rushed over the comms. "Do it!" shouted Steve. "no wait." i intervened "stark these things are still coming!" Steve argued. "i got a nuke coming in, it's gonna blow in less than a minute and i know just where to put it.".

Spotting the nuke, i flew after it and grabbed a hold of it tightly changing its flight path forcefully. "Stark, you know that's a one way trip." Steve mumbled solemnly. I ignored his comment and continued until two photos appeared on screen. Pepper and Claire. Dammit Jarvis. "Sir, shall i try phoning miss Potts?" Jarvis asked.

I sighed sadly and agreed listening as the phone rang. Nothing. I felt a tear slip as i flew up the stark tower that's when i saw her. Claire stood on the balcony rubbing her head, she looked up at me and started shouting something but it was too late. I flew into the portal and spotted the chitari's main ship. Here goes everything…

Claire's pov

I woke up on a sofa and sat up. My head was blaring and a hot throbbing feeling was felt towards the back of it. "What the hell happened?" i mumbled. That's when i realized something. I'm me again. With a smile a stood up and made my way past Loki towards the balcony. Suddenly dad flew by and started flying towards the portal. On his back was a missile...a military grade nuclear missile. I know those well...wait...no.

"Dad? What are you doing?!" i shouted. "Shall i configure comms?" why aren't i connected? Configuration will take to long. "Vi, call Jarvis." i commanded as dad disappeared into the portal above. "No connection." no…"dad! Daddy! No..please come back...dad!" i screamed letting my emotions get the best of me. Dad...no i need you dad...please come back. "Close it." a voice rang out. I guess vi setup comms anyways.

Wait...they want to close the portal?! He isn't back yet! I ran up towards to portal and saw Natasha there with the scepter about to close the portal. "Don't you dare! He isn't back yet!" i shouted tears running carelessly from my eyes. She looked over at me sadly."I'm so sorry." she slammed the scepter into the center of the portal and shut it.

"No!" i screamed and ran forward trying to stop her but it was too late. Instead i fell to my knees and cried forgetting the world around me. "No...dad...please..." i whispered. Natasha was yelling something but i couldn't care less. He's gone. The only family i have...gone. I have nothing left how can i be Claire stark without him? I cant that's how...i can't...


	66. Chapter 64

Natasha's pov

I closed the portal despite Claire's screaming and was about to turn around when I was pushed by a powerful force. Claire was beginning to lose it. She was mumbling incoherently about her father as I tried to get the pistol from her but to no avail as she forced me back with the violet fog that was spreading from her in a perfect circle.

Dr. selvig glanced at me and grabbed my arm pointing up towards the sky revealing the closing portal as Tony's body fell through just in time allowing him back into the earth's hemisphere. I smiled and turned to try and show Claire but she was in her own world that I had no chance of breaking into. There was only one person she needed right now and that was Tony. I watched as Tony continued falling, his speed not slowing down.

He isn't in control. Well crap. If he continues that speed he will most certainly be crushed within his own suit of metal. I can't have that. I need that man alive otherwise we will lose Claire. As he began to get close to the ground suddenly with a flash of green the hulk had him in his arms and slammed him into the earth. Silence fell other than Claire's sobs as I waited with selvig to see if he was alive as Steve, Thor, Bruce surrounded him. "Im alive." shouted Tony in a funny accent over the comms. I face palmed.

"Hey people on comms, I want shwarma, I don't know what it is but I want to try it." Tony spoke as he tried to talk himself calmer. I smiled and turned to selvig with a nod and he let out a cheer. "Alright Tony, shawarma after, right now you need to get up here before Claire loses it." I spoke urgently. "I'm on my way." they spoke shortly before Thor grabbed Tony and using the hammer flew up to us. He landed and looked at straight to Claire.

"Hey, sweetie, calm down. It's okay." Tony spoke calmly as he walked forward and into the fog. "What is wrong here exactly?" Thor asked confused. "Its Tony's daughter, she is freaking out because of what Tony did so he is here to calm her down." I explained. The fog slowly dissipated revealing Tony holding Claire as she cried into his shoulder. I smiled over at Thor and he did the same when suddenly she pulled back and punched Tony across the face shocking everyone.

"Next time your going to pull some bull shit like that, tell me you idiot. What would have happened if you didn't come back huh? Stupid jerk." Claire stood and dusted herself off wiping her cheeks with a glare down at her father who just smiled sheepishly.. "And you, dont think im just gonna forgive you. What would happen if he didn't make it through that portal and he was still alive up there? How could you betray me like that?" Claire asked angrily towards me. "I said sorry…" I mumbled. She sighed exasperatedly.

"Oh, you said sorry! Well that completely make up for the fact that you almost killed my father! You idiot…" I looked to my feet in shame. I hate this girl...why is she the only person able to make me feel like shit for killing. Well it is her father...she's gonna probably be mad at me for awhile...at least she's in control again. Suddenly she was tackled to the ground with a blur.

"Don't start hating on Natasha, she was doing as told, as for you, I am officially not ever taking my eyes off you cause each time I do you either disappear, die, or get brainwashed. Not cool Claire-bare." Clint held her in his arms making Tony scowl at him but the look was ignored. Leave it to Clint to cheer her up. Claire giggled and hugged Clint back tightly as she clung to his chest making her seem like a little kid.

"So everything is okay now?" Steve asked walking up behind Clint and standing next to Tony who was still glaring. "Yup." I smiled at him with a nod and he returned it. There was a gasp and suddenly Claire was lifted into a bridle hold by Clint who began walking off downstairs. "Hey, get back here with her!" Tony called running after them. I chuckled and waved to the others to follow as we walked downstairs.

"Loki was just waking up and looked around as we all pulled a weapon on him. All except Claire who was giving him a funny look. "It's over Loki." Steve spoke confidently. Suddenly Claire stepped forward and grabbed Loki's chin staring at him shocking everyone. "Claire?! Get away from him!" Tony shouted in shock at his daughter's actions. ""Thanos?" she whispered. "Claire, come on this isn't the time for games." Clint grumbled trying to pull her back. Loki was staring at Claire the same way she was looking at her.

"No...he's gone." Loki whispered to her confusing us more. Frustrated, Tony grabbed Claire and pulled her away from Loki. Steve grabbed Loki and threw on handcuffs. Fury arrived with Maria Hill in a guinn jet and we all were brought back to a secondary shield helicarrier as the previous one had been destroyed...oops. It was me, Clint, Tony, Thor, Bruce(no longer hulked out.), and Steve while Loki was being locked away and Claire had asked for a room to sleep in since Fury wanted to keep an eye on her. Well at least we have won.


	67. Chapter 65

Claire's pov

Loki's back, dad's alive, Clints alright...i sat on the floor of the room Fury had left me in after we got back. I understand it's strange to them to have one of their own speaking to the enemy like I was but they don't get it and nobody is trying to ask questions. They just locked me away as though I did not matter. I was just some crazy. I hate this. With a sigh I stood up and made my decision.

"I'm so not just going to sit here imprisoned. This isn't fair." with a single move of my palm the locked door opened revealing an empty hallway. I used the air to cover my body and moved to the hallway. I wandered around avoiding agents in the halls and made my way to the main room on the map that vi had been showing me. I opened the door with a wave and walked in seeing the avengers and my father. Also in the room Fury and maria hill. I walked over and stood beside Fury watching everyone.

Lets have some fun...i stood on my tip toes and brushed my finger lightly against Fury's ear, quickly pulling back when he swept his hand over to brush away the invisible annoyance. With a smirk I hovered myself so as to not make footsteps and began to do the same thing to his other ear earning a confused grunt from the stern man as he tried finding his source of irritance. I held a hand over my mouth to stop the giggles forming in my throat. "You alright over there?" dad asked with an amused look on his face.

"Just fine stark." I took that moment to flick the back of his head making him whirl around in anger. "What the hell? Who's doing that?!" Fury shouted looking around as I moved to hover above him. "What's the matter with you?" Clint called out in confusion. By now everyone was watching in amused confusion as I would poke Fury and he would turn in that direction are reach out trying to grab at anything that could be doing what I was doing. With a large smile on my face I continued harassing the poor director until an agent suddenly ran into the room looking panicked.

"Sir, the girl in cell 12 is missing." the agent reported. Instantly dad began cracking up as he realised what was happening. As Fury dismissed the agent from the room he spun in a full circle before giving a sigh and a small smile surprising me as I watched in awe at the show of emotion that was so rare to see. "Alright, I guess I deserved that...games over now, I know it's you. Show yourself." Fury spoke calmly with a now amused tone making me smile.

"Who are to talking to Fury?" Steve asked concern for the directors sanity evident on his face. I smirked and moved to hover over Steve's head and revealed myself to the room as people broke out in smiles of amusement while Steve, poor Steve just looked around confused as to why everyone was looking at him. I moved myself upside down and put my face in front of his giving his nose a gentle peck before flipping around and landing on my feet.

"When did...how did...what?" Steve stammered with a blush across his face making me giggle. "Sorry, I got bored in lock down...i swear i'm not psychotic...please let me stay out." I asked towards Fury. He thought for a moment before giving a sigh and a nod. "Not like we can keep you in there anyways." I smiled and gave a little cheer before someone suddenly swept me into the air.

"Now then little missy, lets talk about your stunt earlier, shall we?" dad asked looking down at me as I laid in his arms.


	68. Chapter 66

Claire's pov

"You guys are stupid really, especially you Thor." I spoke confidently wiggling out of dads grip and walking to flick Thors nose. "Excuse me?" Thor questioned in shock of my insult. I looked at him with a shrug. "Isn't it obvious?" I asked walking over and jumping up to sit criss crossed on the table. "Claire, stop being vague, the only thing that's obvious is that nobody knows what you're getting at here." Clint spoke slightly annoyed with my insult to the group.

I sighed and leaned over to poke Clints eye gently but enough to erck him more. "It's in the eyes…" with a look around at everyone I began to grow irritated at their stupidity. "Come on guys! The scepter! The eye color when someone is being controlled in such a cold state of mind." nobody was getting it. Are you kidding me? "I am surrounded by morons...Thor what color is your brothers eyes? Since birth what color are they?" I asked pointedly towards said man. He stumbled for words for a minute before answering.

"Green, like his clothed...his favorite color...why?" I smiled hearing the proof of my assumption. "And will anyone tell me what color his eyes where in battle? Hmn...anyone? What about you Clint? Eye color." I spoke quickly trying to get my point across. Clint glared at the table before looking at me. "What has this got to do with anything?" Clint asked in anger. Oops hit a nerve. "Barton answer the question." Fury demanded curious as to my point.

"Blue, crystal blue." Clint mumbled. I nodded before standing on the table and jumping down standing in front of the group. "That's exactly my point! Look I know Loki, he is my friend...this wasn't him. He, just like you, was controlled." Clint glared at me as he jumped up and got in my face surprising me.

"You are that monstars friend? How?" Clint asked his voice low as he towered in height over my making me back up slightly in fear of this new side of my friend. "Look, all im saying is that Loki is not the real enemy, someone named thanos is." I mumbled looking down, my confidence fleeing under his direct stare of anger.

"That's not true, even if he was controlled he still tried to take over the world, he killed people, yet you're defending him?" I back up more and he followed closely not allowing me any space to build my argument in. "i...im just trying to tell you that…" Clint cut me off. "What, that your bestie the murderer is innocent? I'm sorry but I saw the things he did, i'm not buying that garbage. Since when did you become friends with this guy? You know the guy who tried to kill you?" Clint growled as he continued backing me up until my back hit the wall.

"Tell me when...when did you go to his side?" Clint asked. I stayed silent in fear of my friend until he slammed his armed against the wall making me trapped as I slowly slide down and began crying into my knees shocking Clint making him back up. "While I was in new mexico during the fight I woke in this place of gold with beautiful things everywhere. While there I met Loki...he saw what I did in battle against the destroyer and wanted to know what I was." I paused taking a breath

"Eventually I woke up back in that building with you." I looked up to see Clint watching me regretfully but I didn't care. "After the relocation, he popped back up and would come to see me every day. At first I ignored him and used the events of new mexico to remind myself that he was bad but...he was really nice. I was alone and there he was everyday. He cheered me up, he eventually became my friend without me even noticing and I looked forward to his visits." I wiped my face and continued.

"He never did anything bad...he just wanted to talk with me. He would help me cook and clean and hunt. He is the one who showed me ways to hunt to provide myself with enough food so I didn't starve like I was at the beginning. He was there for me. And then I lost control. I was talking about the past to him and I got to emotional. I didn't want to hurt him so I left. When I came back he was gone and about a week later you guys appeared. And then in the cell...Loki appeared as my friend until I noticed his eyes were different." I glanced around and back to my feet seeing all eyes on me.

"That's when he began to threaten me. He said that he fought to much when I was around so he was there to remove that will. I asked him his name...he told me thanos...not Loki but thanos. Thanos tried to kill me because I made Loki fight back. But thanos is gone now...the person you have in there is innocent. Please...i know you're made but you have to believe me. I trust Loki. He is a good person…" I finished in a mumble as tears continued to fall down my face from Clints attack towards me.

I sat there keeping my head down and listening to the silence around me. Someone knelt before me and I looked up to see Clint causing me to flinch away. He pulled back in sorrow and stood walking away from me know he had messed up. Someone else came over and to my surprise Thor sat before me suddenly pulling me into a tight hug. "Thank you miss stark. Thank you for believing in my brother, even when I could not." he mumbled into my hair making me smile as I hugged back.

Thor loved his brother...he just wasn't good with intelligence. But when I think about it Thor came all the way here to find Loki after everything they have been through. "You know...he is sorry about what happened in new mexico. He messed up and he knows it. He regrets it though I don't think he'd ever tell you that." I said smiling up at the blonde man. His eyes shined with joy at my words. "Well if he ever brings it up I will be the first to forgive him." I nod and wipe my tears away before looking at everyone else in the room. All eyes on me...man I don't like this feeling.


	69. Chapter 67

Claire's pov

I stood up and brushed myself off looking each person in the eye. Fury was in thought, Natasha was glaring at Clint, Bruce was watching dad and had his arm held onto dad's elbow, dad was turned towards me his body moved as though he was trying to get to me, Thor sat on the floor still in thought, lastly there was Clint who was staring at me with sorrow.

I sighed and began walking for the door bumping into Clints shoulder and pausing to whisper to him. "I know what it's like too...you're not the only one he used." with that I walked out the door and used the air to cover me once again. I walked past the cell vi labeled Loki and decided to poke my head in to see him. With a wave of my palm, I opened the door and walked in. inside there were two agents stood guard and in the center was Loki in another glass container.

He looked up from the floor where he sat and a small smile graced his lips. He was battered from the fight and still wore his strange green and gold clothes but the thing that made me the happiest was his emerald green eyes that were looking in my direction curiously. "What are you doing Loki?" one of the guards asked angrily. "Nothing?" Loki replied looking over to the guy. The agent scoffed and walked over to the glass, his buddy watching the whole thing.

"Why are you smiling asshat?" wait a minute...i know that voice. I walked over to see if I was right and sure enough the agent being mean to Loki was my good ole pal...not. I took out my phone and walked to the far side of the room using the air to cover my voice outside of the little bubble around me. I looked through my contacts and found the one I was looking for. Idiot, aka mark Fischbach. I called him up and sure enough his phone rang. He gave Loki a final glare before walking away to answer. "Hello? Mark here." I smirked.

"Hey, remember me?" his eyes widened as he glanced at his phone in shock before growing angry. "You're the bitch that got me suspended! Where the hell did you get my number?" he shouted. "I hacked shield and got the contacts I wanted no biggie. Now I am curious...what gives you the right to attempt interaction with a prisoner?" his eyes widened to saucers as he spun around looking to try and find me. "How the hell?" he muttered.

"Any interaction with him is against protocol unless he is misbehaving which he isn't so I ask again why would you deem it fit to yell at him? Do you have any idea of the number of ways that he could use that weakness against you? And here I am able to tell Fury...say, would you like to be suspended again?" he glared at the floor as his palms tightened into fists. "No...what do you want?" he asked quietly.

I smirked. "Leave the room, don't say anything to anyone...just go do something else." he took a second to ponder my words before he hung up and left the room confusing the other agent and Loki though Loki knew it had something to do with me. "What the hell?" the agent watched the door to see if mark was coming back but soon realised he wasn't and turned to look at Loki.

"What did you do?" the young man asked accusingly. Loki looked at the man in confusion. "Nothing? What you think that I somehow made your friend leave?" the agent sighed and pulled out his walkie. I switched the walkie off with the air and watched him attempt to contact someone. "Hello? Anyone copy? I'm in Loki's cell on guard...my partner just up and left. Backup requested." poor guy doesn't understand. I chuckled and walked to the door and waved it open leaving the room, revealing myself and walking in.

"hey, agent Sanders. Im your back up." I introduce myself making Loki chuckle silently. "Oh...that was fast." he walked over to me and stuck out his hand to shake. "Im agent moore." I nod and shake his hand before walking over to the cell looking at Loki. "So I have orders to take over for Fischbach. Your replacement is on his way. An agent Davis. Go ahead and go. I'll cover till he gets here." I speak confidently. He nods and with a final look at Loki sighs and starts for the door.

"If you're sure, good luck." with that he leaves. I wait a few minutes watching the door before breaking into a giggle. "If you speak confidently enough they'll believe anything." I mumble before turning to look at Loki who was watching me with a smile. "Very impressive milady." he stood and walked towards the glass to see me better. I approached the glass from the outside and smiled at him. "Hey Loki...how are you feeling?" I asked glancing at the scuffs and bruises on his skin making me frown.

"Your asking how I am? Still your worry for others over yourself is astonishing." he chuckled lightly shaking his head. "Difference is I heal and have been looked over by a professional, you don't heal and to my knowledge, nobody has cared to look you over." I explain looking around until my eyes land on a med bag. I walk over to it and pick it up before walking over to the controls opening the cell door walking in as it closes behind me. Loki watched me with shock.

"What are you doing? Now you're locked in here too!" he shout whispered. "So? I was in a cell earlier but I broke out...you think they trust me enough to be loose?" he gives me a sad look before hugging me tightly. "Stop talking like you're a bad person, it kills me." he mumbled into my hair. I smile and wrap my arms around him taking in the comfort of his cold embrace. "I'm glad your back Loki." I whispered into his chest as he pulled away to look at me.

"I've done such awful things...i hurt you. I thought I killed you. And then I made you like me...i am so so sorry milady. Why would you be glad when all I have done is hurt you?" he asked looking away in sadness. I gently cupped my palm around his cheek to make him look at me. "It wasn't you...Thanos did that, not you." he smiled and leaned into my palm with a calm smile closing his eyes.

My heart swelled oddly at his movement and could feel my cheeks getting warm. I cleared my throat and pulled away unsure of what had just happened. Loki looked at me and smirked. "You're blushing milady...was it something I did?" I stuttered for an answer before just shaking my head no. he just chuckled and sat onto the floor again. I smiled and followed suit before opening the med kit.

"Now then, let's get you taken care of." I spoke before going to clean his skin with alcohol wipes. He watched me silently the whole time as I removed the dirt from him and began wiping some gel onto his cuts with a cotton ball. Next I got to the bruises where I dabbed some witch hazel onto them and finished with wrapping his wrist that he would finch at when I touched. I gave him a look over and smiled at my work.

"There, how do you feel?" I asked happy with myself. He looked at all the work I did and then back to me. Suddenly he pulled me into a hug catching me by surprise. "Thank you milady. You're the first other than my mother to bandage my wounds...it means more to me than you think. So thank you." I grinned and pulled back giving his nose a quick peck before closing up the med bag. "Its no problem….im glad your alright." as I turned I saw him with a blush and a smile on his lips as he looked off in a daze of sorts.

Do my kisses have some sort of drugging effect? Why does he look like that? He cleared his throat coming back to attention and just like that time seemed to fly by. I don't know how long i've been here but i'm not sure I want to leave. Just sitting here and talking with Loki has been the most fun i've had since ages. But all good things must end.


	70. authors note

Hey dear readers, I know...a freaking authors note. How dare I?!

But listen, I just wanted to apologize for the lack of updates recently.

I know its dumb to give excuses but like...my life has literally gone to shit.

Brief explanation...parents divorced...mother took father to court and I had to testify against her...I could have lost my home and my everything because of her. But hey, we won! Everything is better now so hopefully I can start with regular updates again.

Again I am so sorry. PS if I don't update for awhile, just sorta yell at me in a comment...thanks :)

With love, tacoidiot


	71. Chapter 68

Fury's pov

I sighed as I looked around at the avengers. Each of them were thinking the same thing as me as it looks. "And here I thought it would be easy dealing with the Stark family, all he had to do was be the bad guy to blame and now what? He's a victim? She just had to go make it more complicated." Natasha wined.

"Do we really believe her? I mean what proof does she have to show that Loki is good?" Steve asked. Bad move. "You saying my kids a liar?" Tony asked incredulously. "No i'm just saying...there's no proof that it's true." Steve defended himself unsuccessfully. "Nobody calls my girl a liar. Those are fightin words cap." Tony warned in anger.

"And you, what the hell do you think you were doing? Scaring her like that? Is that how you fuckers treated her when I wasn't there?" Tony asked facing Clint. Clint stayed silent only angering Tony more. "Well? You were all talk when you had my 18 year old pinned in fear, now your silent? You think it's fine to pick on her just cause she has to big of a heart to fight back? Absolutely not. If anyone needs me i'm going to go look for my daughter!" with that Tony left the room.

"Clint...why did you do that anyways?" Natasha asked cautiously facing Barton. "I-i don't know…" Barton muttered. "Regardless, we do have to consider the possibility that she may be right, although there is no proof to prove it there is also no proof to deny it." I spoke up facing the group fully and looking each of them over.

"Miss Stark has never done anything to prove herself untrustworthy and though I don't like it, she may be right. If she is, we are to treat Loki as a victim and go from there. Until then, Barton go find miss Stark and apologize. I don't want to see another September incident. As for everyone else, do as you please." with that I walked out but befor I did I could hear Steve ask out a question.

"What is the September incident?" there was a silence before Clint responded. "I upset Claire and she proceeded to not talk to anyone for a whole month. That being said...it was torture for everyone." another silence. "Basically what he is saying is that she is one of those people where if she's upset, everyone else is to. The month went by and by the end of it nearly everyone was begging Clint to make things right with her." Natasha explained and there were a few hums of agreement.

I shook my head and walked off. Suddenly an agent bumped into my shoulder. As I turned, I grew shocked. "Agent? What the devil are you doing away from your post in Loki's cell?" I asked in anger. The agent looked confused before replying. "I was relieved by agent Sanders an hour ago." I glared before pulling out my comm and connecting it walking briskly towards Loki's cell. "Sir, is there something wrong?" the agent called out making me turn partially to look at him.

"There is no agent Sanders at this base!" with that I rounded a corner and spoke into the comms. "Avengers get to Loki's cell, Tony, Barton...you two be prepared." I finally arrived at the cell to see the avengers gathered outside in confusion. Without a word I opened the cell doors and walked in hearing the group move in with me. Sure enough there Loki sat in his glass cell, but he wasn't alone.

Inside the cell with Loki was Claire sitting with her back towards us. "Claire?" Tony asked in shock as they approached the glass. At hearing her name, she spun around to face us and stood up. Loki stood beside her watching everything. "Dad? What are you all doing in here?" she asked in confusion.

"Miss Stark, why on earth are you in that cell?" I asked. She looked at me with a sheepish grin. "Well you guys wanted me in a cell, I just chose to hang out with Loki...that's all right though right? No harm done. Just wanted to see to his wounds." I walked to the panel and opened the glass door. "Out Stark." I commanded. She turned to Loki and gave him a hug before leaving the cell. I closed the door again and turned to face her.

"I want you to go home Stark. If you can't behave here, then I am to remove you from the situation." she glared at me but nodded. "Fine...I'm done being a prisoner here, done being looked at like I'm crazy just cause I'm smarter than you. You want me gone, consider it done." with that she turned invisible. "Oh come on Claire, i'll take you back to Malibu, you and me. Show yourself sweetie." Tony tried but it was no use. It was too late.

We officially upset her. "See ya later daddy." she whispered making her voice echo in the small room. Suddenly the floor beneath Loki's cell opened and closed. Silence. "Sir, I believe it's gonna be another september." Barton spoke in a cautious voice. "Put all her company on code green." I commanded and left the room. This is really going to be a harsh month...hopefully she'll come around sooner than later.


	72. Chapter 69

Claire's pov

I lept off the platform and began my free fall towards the ground what ever laid beneath. I could feel warm tears falling from my eyes but ignored them as i pulled my bracelet off and pressed the center charm. Time to see what this hoverboard can do. I activated the board and placed it under my feet, the center of gravity connected to the board automatically locked my legs into place to keep me from falling off.

I continued to fall until i saw blue beneath me. Water...great. I took a deep breath right before plunging into the cold ocean. The hoverboard pulled up and i surfaced breathing again. So this thing floats over water too? Sweet! With a look around all i saw were waves, endless water wherever i looked. "Vi, what's the nearest land mass?" i waited for her response before a red line appeared in my vision over the waves. "Track found. Nearest land is japan ma'am." i nod and lean forward making the board move.

So this is it...my new life. I went for awhile eventually not bothering to keep myself invisible. Eventually i made land scaring the crap out of some locals but i didn't care. I just continued on the board over land. "Vi, give me a track towards the nearest woods not affected by man. Somewhere shield won't have surveillance." a red line appeared in sight once again and i followed it until the end of the line.

When i looked around myself, i found i was somewhere deep in the woods. "Sweet." i bent and pressed the button on the board releasing the center gravity and jumped down. In an instant the board shifted back into a bracelet. I grabbed it and pulled it on before looking for a place to set up home.

Looking around i saw a few signs in japanese. "Vi translate those please." i walked over looking at the old sign and waited for vi's response. "Aokigahara, japan. Also known as suicide forest ma'am." i paused thinking about what she had said. 'Why on earth would they call this place that?' with a shrug i turned and ventured farther into the forest. There was some rather disturbing stuff lying around...i guess i know why its called suicide forest.

A scream sounded in the distance and a chill ran over me. "ok...i am really not liking it here." i muttered. I kept on walking and occasionally fell into random holes in the ground when suddenly the ground beneath me opened up and i was falling. I thudded against the dark earth beneath me finally regaining composer over my fall. "Great...this day could not get any worst!"


	73. Chapter 70

3rd pov

Natasha and Clint moved swiftly from the elevator into the living area where Tony, Bruce, and Steve sat. "what's this about?" Tony asked, his voice sounding clearly annoyed. "Straight to the point, we think we know where Claire is." Natasha spoke sternly making everyone other than Clint straighten up.

"Wait...you 'think' you know?" Steve questioned unsure of the way she put it. "The home Fury set her up in when she requested to go off grid...it's undetectable by satellite. No traceable technology...the perfect place to go when hiding." Clint explained to the group. Suddenly Tony spoke up.

"So we don't know if shes there, but we don't know she's not there?" he received a nod of confirmation. With a sigh, he grabbed his coat once again and went towards the elevators. "Well? The hell are you guys waiting for? Are we going or what?" just like that, the group moved into the elevator heading up to the roof for the quinjet that was parked there.

"We will need to land away from her, walk over...if she sees us in the air she might take off." Natasha explains. Once agreed on their plan of attack, the group was off.

Claire's pov

I stood in my kitchen, singing along to the music that vi was playing as i cooked the salmon i had caught earlier today for dinner. With it, i paired a simple spinach and dandelion salad. It wasn't anything fancy and most wouldn't find it tasteful, but to me it was a rare treat. So as i prepared it i couldn't keep the smile from my lips at the thought of my dinner.

Everything around me was perfect, from the gentle fall of water from my water mill and the water fall to the gentle swinging of my dress' skirt. I wore an old, brown leather dress that sorta wraps around.

I know it's not fancy or anything but it's cute and comfy so fuck it. With a smile, i listened as my favorite song came on making me start dancing as i moved across the kitchen lost in the music. Suddenly arms wrapped around mine and the person continued the dance. Looking in surprise i saw my dad was the one now dancing with me.

My smile grew. "Vi, externalize the music." i smile as the song from my head starts playing around us.

"Ah, awolnation? I didn't realize you still listened to them." dad smiled as he spun me around at arms length before spinning me back to his arms.

"Of course i do...it's good to see you dad." he smiled down at me as the song ended. "Vi, pause." he looked around my kitchen while sniffing the air.

"Is that fish i smell?" he asked with a smile. I nodded cheerfully as i turned and pulled the fish out of the makeshift oven.

"It should be done by now...you want some?" he nodded and pulled up a seat at my table. I quickly plated the fish and salad, pouring some simple oil and vinegar as a dressing. I sat down with the plates and smiled up at him.

"You know...everyone is worried about you Claire." my smile faltered and i pulled my fork away from my lips.

"You're here to take me back...aren't you?" he paused before shaking his head. "Not if you don't want to…" he trailed off. I gave a slight shake of my head.

"Right...that's why the others are currently surrounding the home and forest waiting to see if i bail...they sent you in cause i don't get angry at you much." he froze for a minute but sighed. "I'm not even surprised anymore of how you know so much…" i cut him off before he could continue and pointed to the far side wall.

"First off, vi can scan the nearest three miles off my location. Secondly, i have hunting traps spread around the surrounding forest...when the trap is snapped it sends a pull to those chimes there...so when they clatter, i know my trap is sprung." his eyes widened at the chimes before he smiled brightly.

"Y'know...i didn't get a good look before, but this place is definitely yours." he was looking around at all my simple mechanisms. I sighed knowing that he would try to figure out the use and purpose of each one which would take forever. Standing up, i walked to the front door and stepped onto the porch.

"Guys, I'm not going anywhere, why don't you come in? I have fish and salad if you'd like." with that, i stepped back inside.

"You're letting them in?" dad questioned. I nodded, sitting back down as the trunk entrance opened up.

"Hey Bruce, I'm glad you remembered my entrance." i smiled at the man now stood awkwardly in the living room.

"Come, would you like some fish?" he smiled and sat down next to dad and i sent my fog to the cupboard, pulling a stack of plates over to the table. I put one in front of Bruce and split dads fish in thirds putting one on Bruce's plate and the other on a spare plate that i sent to the entrance just as it opened revealing Steve.

"Fish?" i asked. He glanced from me to the plate before carefully taking it from my fog. I smiled and turned back to the cautious gazes of my father and Bruce.

"Oh stop it, i came here originally so i could figure out exactly how to use and control my abilities...it's safe to perform them here." dad just smiled and began eating his food while Bruce just glanced past me. Splitting my fish in thirds like i did dads, i put them on two separate plates and spread salad out to everyone, the same oil and vinegar to drizzle each. I passed the two newly set plates over to the other two chairs at my 10 seat table.

"Nat, Clint...come eat. It's freshly caught today." i signaled the two silent agents over and slowly they moved and sat. i was smiling having everyone here as i watched everyone start to eat. The air was thick with unasked questions and confusion towards my pleasant attitude. Someone cleared their throat and as i looked around, i saw it was Clint.

"I forgive you Clint." he nearly spat out his salad as i said this and his head whipped to look at me in shock. "Really, i forgive all of you. I think we were all in the wrong. The way i so blatantly befriend your enemy while each of you either just didn't know me, or simply were still coming down from battle. I should have waited till everything was calmed down before bringing up my information. So for that, I'm sorry. And for you're mistrust and anger towards me, you're forgiven." i finished my rant and took to eating my dinner again.

"This is really good, where did you learn to cook like this?" Nat spoke up trying to make conversation to break the awkwardness. I smiled up at her.

"You might not want to ask me that...i suppose a friend taught me." they looked confused before steve sat up straighter.

"Loki taught you?" i smiled and nodded.

"When i first got here, i didn't really know how to hunt or fish...dad never having taught me. So when he offered to teach me traps, food prep, and cooking...i accepted it." they nodded before Clint spoke up.

"Let's not talk about Loki, he is in Asgard with his family...lets talk about you." i cocked my head to the side.

"What about me?" i asked confused. He sighed and looked at the others for help. None offered any making him fumble over how to say what he wanted to.

"Just say it Clint." i smiled reassuringly. He nodded and took a deep breath.

"Claire...i think i speak for all of us when i say...come back with us...please." i sighed and looked away from him.

"Please sweetie...Pepper, Rhodes, and Happy all miss you terribly." dad spoke up making me smile.

"And everyone else?" the group looked around unsure of what i meant.

"I've been monitoring you guys, well...vi has been...either way, i know everyone is staying in the tower, if i move in i want to be sure it won't upset anyone." after explaining myself the group did this weird nod to each other.

"Honey, why would any of us have a problem with you moving in?" dad asked. I sighed and decided to be forward with my thoughts over the past two months.

"Because, I'm done living off of others rules...if i move in, I'm not doing it by anyone's ways but my own. Fact is, you lot are very rule orientated...so if someone tries to change my rules, I'm not going to stay." they thought through my explanation and Natasha spoke up first.

"I think so long as you don't lose control, we should be good. And i personally would love for you to come back with us." i smiled at her and nodded.

"So that's dad and Nat...who else?" i ask. I know it's pointless arguing with them now that they know where i am but i wanted to make sure that everyone has given confirmation to my demands.

"From what I've heard from tony, i think we will get along great." Bruce smiled making my grin at him.

"Well, from what i know of you, i must agree with you." he nods a little sheepishly.

"She's not talking about the hulk just so you know…" dad whispered to Bruce. Bruce looked from dad to myself before smiling at me.

"Well, you know i definitely want you back. God knows how difficult it would be for me to make up for everything if you're living here." Clint said sheepishly scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh hush, i already told you...we are good." i declared facing him sternly.

"Right, you might be good with me but i'm not good with me." i sighed and shook my head only to chuckle. I know arguing with him is pointless but truth was i forgave him the day after i left. Though i was upset that he had cornered me, i understood why. I watched everyone as they started giving Steve expecting glances. He let out a sigh but sent me a smile.

"I might not know much about you other than you're a great fighter...but i do know that tony has been miserable...so i guess i can look forward to finding more about you." i smiled at Steve a bit confused before it clicked.

"You never told him, did you?" i asked dad accusingly. He looked confused before it dawned on him and he chuckled.

"He doesn't understand technology...it's not my fault he hasn't googled you." i glared playfully at him before shaking my head.

"Alright, it's settled then...I'm coming home." everyone cheered and we finished our food before walking off to the quinjet.


	74. Chapter 71

Claire's pov

We finished eating and after I changed from my dress, we began walking back to where they parked the quinjet. Nat and Clint were in front, dad was in the middle, Bruce and I were behind him, and leading the back was Steve.

"Aren't you going to pack anything?" Bruce asked, curious as to why I left everything behind. "Knowing dad, there is a fully stocked room for me. Clothes and all. So there's no real need to." I explain. Someone scoffed behind me and I turned to see Steve. He didn't realize I heard him, but it's hard not to with my hearing.

"Is there a problem with that Steve? A father taking the time to make sure each of his homes has a place for his daughter?" he sent me a look of confusion before shaking his head and walking ahead of me making Bruce look at him oddly.

"What was that about?" he asked me. I just sighed and shook my head. "Nothing." he nodded and we continued. We arrived shortly after and just as I was walking up the stairs, Steve bumped into me making me fall, a branch tearing my shirt across the stomach.

"Dammit…" I mumble, trying to ignore the soft throbbing now reaching across the new scratch. No one seemed to have noticed so I decided to not make a big deal of it. Standing up, I put my arm over the tear and continued into the jet. I sat down and buckled into a seat, making sure that I kept my arm covering the tear.

No one really paid mind until halfway through the flight Steve stood up and moved to stand in front of me…

Steve's pov

I walked into the jet, not really paying attention to my surroundings as my thoughts ran wild. Over the two months that I have lived at the Stark towers, it has been very touch and go. Between Bruce trying to help me understand everything new, Tony being extremely sensitive about Claire, and Natasha and Clint keeping to themselves...it has been nothing but awkward.

No one mentioned Claire, not unless they were brainstorming over her location. It made me wonder...now that shes here, how were things going to change? I brought my gaze up to look around the jet at everyone.

It has been quiet since the jet took off and it's maybe half way through. Tony was on his tablet thingy doing who knows what...Bruce was reading a book, Natasha and Clint were flying, and Claire...she was sat awkwardly, an arm over her stomach in a strange fashion. I watched her, trying to figure out what was wrong when I noticed it.

A small amount of blood was shown staining her shirt below her arm. Standing up, I walked over and stood right in front of her. She glanced up at me in confusion as everyone else except the two agents flying turned to watch me.

Without a word, I reached out and pulled her arm away from her stomach as gently as I could. Sure enough, her shirt was torn and her stomach had a long cut across it. There were some gasps but I paid no mind.

"When did this happen?" I asked. Her face went from shocked at my actions to confused. "I um...it's nothing." she tried pulling her arm back but I held tight.

"Claire, answer him, what happened?" Tony spoke up, watching us closely. "It...it's nothing...i tripped on the way to the jet. Landed on a branch...that's all." she looked town to her lap, looking sheepish. There was a heavy sigh and someone put a hand on my shoulder.

Turning, I saw Clint stood there. "Claire, what did I tell you about not keeping things like this to yourself?" she looked up at him guilt written across her face.

"Stand up, i'll get your kit." she nodded and unbuckled herself. "What do you mean 'her' kit?" I asked confused. "Natasha decided to walk back now involved.

"Well, Claire here isn't the smoothest...she'd often 'trip' or 'bump into something' but truth is, you didn't trip did you Claire?" my eyes widened as all eyes went to Claire as she stared at the ground.

"Claire, the truth please." Clint spoke as he lifted her shirt to reveal the wound. He began wrapping her torso as she sighed. "It's nothing really, I just tripped." as she said this, she sent me a look that made me freeze.

In that one look it was almost like she was saying I was the one to do it. Unsure what to do, I shifted in my place and let out a sigh. I knew she didn't want to tell us but I knew I wasn't going to leave the subject. "If that's what you say happened, I believe you." she turned and smiled at me. Natasha sighed but nodded.

"Alright, well I guess you're just lucky we know you so well." she pulled out a rolled up bundle of cloth and passed it to her with a smile. "Seriously, how do you guys ALWAYS have shirts?" Claire asked.

Suddenly, she pulled her shirt off leaving herself in just a black lace bra. My face burned bright red, I went to look away when I noticed something. Across her stomach and back were heavy scars. Some thin and faded, others heavy and dark.

My eyes widened as I took note of all the marks across her exposed skin. Just like that she pulled the new black t-shirt on and glanced around. Natasha and Clint didn't seem fazed at all, Tony just looked sad, and Bruce looked probably similar to myself. Confusion, sadness, and above all admiration over whatever this young woman has been through.

"Claire, what did I tell you about changing in front of others?" Tony asked sounding exasperated. Wait...she does that often?

"Um...not to?" Clint chuckled and shook his head. "Good to know we aren't the only ones trying to get her to behave." this made Tony chuckle while Claire just looked confused. "I don't see the big deal, it's no different from a bikini.

Dad, you always told me to be confident and not care what others think...so unless there is a problem with me, I don't see the big issue." Tony nodded, clearly having been beaten in the argument.

"Yeah I guess you have a point...besides, there's no doubt that you can take care of yourself with unruly pervs." Clint smirked. This confused and concerned the others while Claire just returned the smirk. "I still can't believe you got him suspended...twice!" Natasha smiled. They shared a laugh while the others just stood confused.

"Any who...we should be a minute away...prepare to land." Natasha told us. Claire sat down and I followed suite, choosing the seat beside her. We landed and walked into the tower.

"I should report to fury that you're back, he'll be quite excited." Clint smiled as he walked off. "I'll be right back, there's someone I should tell...they've missed you alot." Natasha called, also leaving. Bruce walked to the kitchen before calling that he'd be in the labs.

"I should probably go with him...make sure nothing explodes." Tony called over his shoulder. "Isn't he going to tell you where you're room is?" I asked confused. She just chuckled and waved it off. "He knows i'm already hacking into Jarvis, there's really no need to ask or be told." I rose an eyebrow at her before Jarvis spoke up.

"Miss Stark, a pleasure to have you back." she smiled and looked back at me. "Come on! Lets go check out my floor!" she cheered, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the elevator. "vi, take us to my floor." Claire spoke aloud. I looked at her oddly before she explained.

"Dad has Jarvis, I have vi. Don't tell Clint or Nat...they haven't figured it out yet…" I nodded with a smile. The elevator stopped before the doors opens leaving me in shock.


	75. Chapter 73

Tony's pov

Steve and Bruce watched me closely. I knew they wanted an explanation but I wasn't sure if I wanted to say it. Both Clint and Natasha know the truth and I knew that these two were worried after what happened but I wasn't sure if I was ready for them to know what a failure I was as a father. I sighed and walked into her room and saw the scene still there on her wall.

"She told vi to show an image from her dream Tony...what is this? Who is that man? What happened to her?" Steve kept pushing and I could feel Bruce's eyes on me. I glared at the man I knew as Abdul. He filled her dreams at night...why didn't she tell me she was having nightmares?

"Tony...i have read the Internets explanation of her. It doesn't go into detail of what happened...but it does say she died. Tony, why does the world think that she's dead, why did her looks change?" Bruce paused and put his hand on my shoulder, turning me to face him.

"What happened when you went overseas?" I sighed and moved to collapse in one of the chairs in the room.

"You know what happened...we were captured...ambushed...for months." I tried. This only peaked their interest.

"Wait, I haven't seen any of this information...what happened?" Steve pushed as he knelt in front of me. I gave a sigh and rubbed a hand down my face. "It's all my fault...i should have never of let her come with." Bruce knelt next to Steve and gave me a look of reassurance.

"It was her invention...we went to sell it overseas to the U.S. Army. We were ambushed and captured. They killed everyone...took us to a cave. They wanted me to build Claire's weapon, told me she was dead...so I built the suit." I took a pause thinking of how to explain things.

"She was being experimented on...i had no clue. One day, she was allowed into the room I was being held in. that's when I first saw her...they had changed her...i didn't even recognize her. She was allowed into the room every once in a while from there on, I guess Raza was trying to manipulate her with her new abilities." Steve held his hand up stopping me.

"Whos Raza? Him?" he pointed at Abdul and I shook my head glaring at the image.

"Thats Abdul...the man who used her like a lab rat. I never met him but I know from what Claire has told me. That room...it has to be where she was kept before Raza took her from there. To know this room fills her dreams...i hate it." I growled and Steve and Bruce shared a look.

"Jarvis, change this damn image please." Jarvis responded immediately and the image shifted to what looked like the old view from the old house making me smile.

"How did you guys escape?" Bruce asked. "For me, the suit...for her...her abilities." he nodded.

"Why do they think she's dead?" Steve asked again.

"I faked her death. She didn't used to have such good control on her abilities. She ran off after we got home. She didn't want to hurt anyone. That's how she got with shield." they both were listening closely when the door to the elevator opened.

"From there she worked with us. We helped her learn to control her abilities as best as we could. She was there when Thor and Loki first came to earth, that's when she requested to go off the grid. I'm not sure what happened specifically, we think it's from an incident with Coulson that triggered her sudden self doubt." we all watched and listened to Fury as he spoke.

I had never heard of what happened in her time with them and I never wanted to push her in these things but hearing it now I was more curious than ever.

"What happened with Coulson?" Steve asked curiously. Coulson suddenly stepped out from behind Fury. I smiled at him glad to see he was up and about. After we were told that Fury had faked Coulson's death to get us moving back on the helicarrier I was not to happy but seeing my favorite agent up and about was better than not.

"I was stupid, said some terrible things...she came back to base after a day in town and was seemingly on Thor's side who at the time was our enemy. I said some heartless things and I paid for it. I didn't see her until she was brought back to the helicarrier." I nodded.

Though I guess no one has the full story of what she has been up to in her solitary I'm glad at least her time with S.H.I.E.L.D. has been explained more.

"You still owe me ice cream." I turned to see Claire stood in the doorway of the lab she had disappeared in earlier. In her hands was a small silver tube and as she walked further into the room she tossed it my way. I quickly caught it and looked it over in confusion.

"Press the blue button." she instructed. I did as told and a cloud of green spray escaped both ends of the tube. The cloud expanded around me and I started gagging and quickly made to exit the cloud gasping for clean air. I looked at her in betrayal as she burst out laughing.

"Fart bomb!" she fell to the floor holding her sides as she continued to laugh. I glared for a minute but smirked with an idea.

"Think fast!" I called out. I pressed the same button and tossed it her way as the cloud filled the air around her. She stopped laughing and quickly moved away from the cloud of rotten smell. She glared at me before we both ended up on the floor with laughter.

"What is going on?" I heard Steve ask but ignored it as I calmed myself down. Claire sat up rubbing the tears from her eyes.

"Oh man that was good." she chuckled before standing up and offering me her hand. I eyed her cautiously before taking her hand only to get palm of sticky goo. I recoiled in disgust and looked at her again. She leaned forward.

"It's not slime...it's mucus." I yacked and twisted around wiping my hand on Steve who happened to be closest to me. She burst out laughing before finally settling.

"This is not over young lady, you will get what you deserve." I threatened only earning a chuckle.

"That better be ice cream, I told you I would hold you to it mister." she spoke facing Coulson as he smiled at her.

"Whenever you want." he smiled. I looked between them in confusion before Claire moved her hand out in a seemingly random direction and her familiar lavender fog sent out and shown through the room. In little to no time a bag came though the room and landed in her hand.

"Lets go." she pulled a wig from the bag and easily put it on before pulling out a pair of black sunglasses.

"I'll drive." with that she grabbed his hand and began leading him to the elevator. "Hold up, you're not going anywhere! Agent Coulson is still on duty and I came here to have a talk with you!" Fury tried as he moved to block them. Claire looked up at him and moved to do something I never would have expected.

"It's good to see you again too Fury. No I have not revealed myself to anyone in my time away, no I have not been contacted or photographed by any other agencies, and no I have not lost control or hurt anyone in any way. If there is anything else that you want I'll be free for interview tomorrow at 12, take me to lunch." she paused seemingly in thought.

"I'm thinking shawarma. Oh and Coulson is calling out sick, he came down with a stomach bug. Don't worry I'm sure he will be in tomorrow. K bye!" she called as she hugged Fury before walking around him and dragging Coulson to the elevator doors leaving the floor. Fury turned to face me with a glare.

"Why does she have to be so much like you?" I smiled.

"Maybe cause I raised her?" he cursed under his breath before turning to the elevators.

"Tell her I will be here at 12 sharp." with that he too left. I turned to face Steve and Bruce who stood there confused.

"Okay...i know I'm slow but...what the heck just happened?" Steve asked. I chuckled and shook my head walking towards the elevators.

"Welcome to life with the Stark's bud, Bruce I believe we have science to do." he nodded and followed me into the elevator. With that I went back to my labs leaving poor confused Steve where he stood.

What a strange day indeed...


	76. Chapter 74

Claire's pov

I listened through the door as everyone kept talking about me. I could hear Steve, Bruce and my dad at first then Fury and Phil's voices followed in. I smiled to myself and came up with a plan to get out of the tower for a bit along with some harmless karma for dad talking about me. I waited for my moment and stepped out.

"You still owe me ice cream." I smiled at Phil and turned to dad tossing him the small invention I had made in the short time I was in the lab listening. It was a small silver tube and as I walked further into the room I tossed it at dad.

"Press the blue button." I smiled trying my best not to seem suspicious. He did as told and a cloud of green spray escaped both ends of the tube. The cloud expanded around him and he started gagging as he jumped away in panic. He gave me a look of betrayal that made me break as I burst out laughing.

"Fart bomb!" I continued laughing when dads voice rang through the air.

"Think fast!" I stopped laughing and quickly moved away the fart bomb that dad had thrown at me. I glared at him playfully before we both ended up on the floor with laughter.

"What is going on?" I heard Steve ask but ignored it as I calmed myself down and sat up rubbing the tears in my eyes.

"Oh man that was good." I stood up and offering my hand to pull him up. He cautiously reached forward and quickly recoiled at the substance I had been hiding in my hand. As he looked at me curiously I leaned forward.

"It's not slime...it's mucus." he gagged turning around and wiping his hand on Steve.

"This is not over young lady, you will get what you deserve." he threatened only earning a chuckle.

"That better be ice cream, I told you I would hold you to it mister." I spoke addressing Coulson.

"Whenever you want." he smiled. I smirked and sent out a wisp of fog to get my bag that I spotted earlier with a disguise in it. In little to no time a bag came though the room and landed in my hand.

"Lets go." I threw on the wig and shades as I spoke wanting to get out on the town.

"I'll drive." I spoke leading Coulson to the elevator.

"Hold up, you're not going anywhere! Agent Coulson is still on duty and I came here to have a talk with you!" Fury tried as he moved to block us.

"It's good to see you again too Fury. No I have not revealed myself to anyone in my time away, no I have not been contacted or photographed by any other agencies, and no I have not lost control or hurt anyone in any way. If there is anything else that you want i'll be free for interview tomorrow at 12, take me to lunch. I was thinking shawarma. Oh and Coulson is calling out sick, he came down with a stomach bug. Don't worry i'm sure he will be in tomorrow. K bye!" I closed the elevator doors and chuckled as we went down to dads private garage. Coulson turned to me with a soft smile.

"You know he is going to hold you to that." I chuckled and nodded.

"I look forward to it then." it was quiet for a bit before im suddenly pulled into a hug.  
"I'm sorry for what I said in Mexico, I never meant to push you away...i was just scared you might get hurt…" I sighed and cut him off from any further apologies.

"It wasn't only you Phil...besides, I forgave you awhile ago." he smiled at me and nodded happy to hear this. The elevator opened and I stepped out walking to where I knew the keys were held. I opened the wall and scanned them before picking one I knew and closing the wall back up.

I clicked the unlock button and walked to the beautiful 67' Chevy impala. It was always my favorite with it's smooth dark red with white leather. Even the white rims gave this car a feel of style. I motioned for Phil to hop in but he just stood there.

"You know I need to go back to work as soon as we are done with this, I need the payments." I chuckled and reached into the bag I was carrying to pull out a small wad of cash.

"How much do you make a day?" he gave me a curious look not seeing the cash in my hands before he gave me an estimate. I smiled and pulled out twice the amount and held it out making his eyes go wide.

"Never worry about money around a Stark." he sighed and shook his head before taking the money and trying to hand me back the extra. I ignored his attempts and started the car.

"I heard him sigh as he pocketed the cash and buckled up.

"Do you even have a driver's license?" I gave him a 'really' look making him shrug.

"Since I was 13 my friend, how do you think I was ever allowed to fly a jet?" with that said, I drove off to our favorite ice cream spot. I parked the car and stepped out trying to ignore all the looks we were getting. A young man walked forward with a confident smirk.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around here before, what's your name?" I gave him a look before walking off.

"No." I ordered ice cream with Phil and went to the back where a small river ran through a small patch of woods. Phil went to take a phone call and as he left the guy from earlier came over and sat next to me.

"I'm Kyle, what's your name?" I gave him a look before scooching away from him.

"Come on, i'm just trying to get to know you beautiful." I glared under my shades before turning to face him head on.

"I said no, that means I don't want to know you or talk to you. So take the hint and leave." he glared and stood up angrily before smirking.

"Playing hard to get, I get it. It's hot." I rolled my eyes before standing up with what was left of my ice cream cone.

"And you're not. I'm not playing at anything and you're starting to annoy me. I came here to have a pleasant time with my friend and you're ruining it." this made him angry.

"Your friend? That old geezer? Why waste your time with him?" I glared at this.

"Piss off you pathetic slag." I turned to walk away but he grabbed my arm roughly making me stop. He spun me around and without hesitation I stuck my cone on his head, wiped out my phone and took a photo.

"You going to act like a dunce then wear your cap." I yanked my arm away and pushed my way past him to go towards Coulson so nothing else happens. I made it a few feet from Phil when a rock came flying from behind me aimed for Coulson.

I moved quickly and grabbed the rock, spinning on my heel and sending the rock back to where it came from to see the guy now bent over. Phil took notice of what happened and instantly went into agent mode.

"What on earth is going on here?" I smiled innocently.

"Nothing much, guy just won't take no for an answer. There are security cameras there and there for proof. No if you will excuse me I'm going to buy another ice cream." the guy went wide eyed seeing the cameras I had moved to face us and he took off. Phil sighed and brought the phone up to his ear.

"I'll need camera footage confiscated from here before tonight." I rolled my eyes and turned one of the cameras on the car just encase. Phil had hung up and walked to stand by me.

"We really can't leave you alone long huh?" I chuckled.

"I behaved don't worry. I have plenty of history with guys like that." he nodded.

"I keep forgetting whose daughter you happen to be, I guess growing up with him you would be used to it." we finished our ice cream together and Phil confiscated the footage for legal purposes and with that we went off back to the tower. All in all it was a good night.


	77. Chapter 75

Claire's pov

I woke up and stretched from my comfy place in bed. Last night had been lots of fun hanging out with Coulson. We went to the movies after the ice cream and after that we just hung out walking through a park. By the end of the night I had dropped him off at base and I went back to the tower.

A yawn escaped my lips and with a final stretch I got up. I took a shower and threw on some comfy jean shorts with a black tank top that had an American flag in the shape of an eagle. I grabbed a red flannel and tied it around my waist before hopping into the elevator.

I didn't even have to say anything as it moved on it's own to reveal the main floor. Everyone was out and about, some in the kitchen and others hanging around the living room. I walked past them and into the kitchen to grab an apple.

"Look who's finally up! If it was anyone but Phil, id ask if you had a hangover but seriously, what did you guys do all night?" dads voice called over the quiet chatter making all attention go to us. I sighed and shook my head with a small smile. He will never change.

"Oh you know...the usual. Heavy drugs, rocking parties, and raging whores. Nothing but the best for Phil and i." I smirk. He chuckles and wraps an arm over my shoulders.

"Wait...tell me you're net serious..." Steve piped up looking genuinely concerned. I shared a look with dad before we both broke out laughing.

"Something to know about us Stevie boy, what I do in my free time is practically the complete opposite of her. We might act alike in many ways but our definition of fun is way different." I nodded my head in agreement as Steve thought over dads words.

"Knowing Claire...I'd say you got ice cream, hung out by nature, and maybe a movie if you were feeling froggy." Clint piped up with a smile. I let out a laugh amazed with how spot on he was.

"Not bad Barton, just wrong order." Fury's voice piped in making me turn to him as he stood in the elevator entrance. I smiled and skipped over to him and pulled him into a hug making several people behind me gasp. He hugged me back with a chuckle.

"Good to know you haven't changed your habits." he whispered making me pull back with a smile.

"Me change? I think I've changed enough...i like how I am now." he smiled at me and nodded pulling me back into the hug before letting go completely and putting his 'director' image backup.

"Good, means less paper work." I rolled my eyes and tossed the apple in my hands.

"I was thinking, don't really feel like going out...you wanna just hang here?" he sighed but nodded and moved to sit and I followed. He pulled out a folder and set it down infront of us and pulled out a pen.

"Ready?" I nodded and we rolled through the usual questions that I was used to by now before he surprised me with a new question.

"Are you willing to see a therapist?" my eyes narrowed at him making him put his arms up in mock surrender.

"I would feel alot better with things if you did. Nothing big, just someone to talk to about life." I pondered his offer before making up my mind.

"No thanks. I'd rather not." he sighed but dad spoke up.

"Yes, she accepts." my eyes widened and I whipped around to face dad as he stood with his arms crossed.

"No arguing young lady, im putting my foot down on this." I glared at him and stood to face him.

"No, im over 18, you can't make me." he smirked.

"Actually I can. You don't count by age since technically you're dead." I glared at him not liking what he was doing.

"Why, what good does a therapist do? Make you remember all the bad things you have been through and offer you pity in response? No thank you." his eyes narrowed to match my glare.

"They help you talk about things, since you have done literally nothing but run from your problems, I demand you talk to someone." I crossed my arms and walked closer.

"I don't need to talk to anyone, I don't want to talk to anyone, and I certainly don't need some stranger be paid just to pitty and judge my life." he stepped closer this time.

"You don't have a choice. I want you to talk to someone so you will." my feet moved on their own as I moved to stand now right in his face.

"You want me to talk? No problem. What do you want to hear about?" I paused taking a breath.

"How about how I was injected with unknown serums that burned my skin from the inside? Or how if I made so much as a whisper, I'd be whipped and cut and beaten." dads face shifted quickly from anger to sadness and pain but I couldn't care right now.

"Oh I know! How about we talk about how I snapped their necks with a wave of my hand because I couldn't control my anger? Great talk dad! Really love these chats!" I poked his chest angrily as I continued.

"Now how about you mind your own business and let me deal with things my own way while you keep drinking and distracting yourself with science so you don't have to deal with your problems you hippocratic asshole!" I finished my rant and spun around and started stomping towards the elevator.

"Oh and just so you know, I'm not the one running from my problems! How about you ask the empty bottle by your bed who has the problems around here!" with that, I step into the elevator and go back to my floor. I needed to calm down so I paced around a bit and tried thinking about anything else.

"Vi, please distract me." I almost begged. I could feel my anger building more and more and saw the lavender tendrils spreading around the room as I began to lose control. My vision went out suddenly to reveal a video of the forest.

It was from my point of view and I could feel myself calming down drastically when someone all to familiar came into view. Loki... I smiled as I moved to reach out to him but everything faded away as the video cut off. I frowned and let out a sigh.

I missed Loki as much as I hated to admit it. I missed his smile, his laugh, even the way the corners of his eyes crinkled in smiles as he laughed at some stupid joke I had made. I let out another sigh before moving to sit on the swing in the center of the room and gazed down at the fish in the pond. I hate yelling at dad but he wasn't backing off...i couldn't take it.

I knew I would regret what happened but right now I couldn't bring myself to really care. With a groan, I stood up and moved to my lab. I might as well do something productive while I'm down here. I set up my things and began tinkering around with things and before long I had made something akin to a portal gun. I smiled at it when a sudden idea hit me like a ton of bricks.

I quickly grabbed a roll of blueprint paper and began sketching my thoughts onto paper. Time passed and i let out a yawn as i finished the last detail on the templates. It's done...


	78. Chapter 76

Claire's pov

The blueprints were done, everything was set. I made a complete list of all the raw materials I would need and used VI to have them shipped here. The helicopter would deliver it in an hour. I sighed and moved to the door deciding to get something to eat. I opened the door and moved to the kitchen only to find it empty.

My stomach growled and I sighed. Guess I need to go upstairs. I used my powers and made myself hidden from sight and entered the elevator. It opened to the main room where everyone was except dad and pepper. Even Thor was here...I smiled and moved towards the kitchen trying to move as quietly as I could since I knew Thor would probably pick up on my movements.

They were talking about something, what it was I don't know. I went to grab a bag of chips when something moved in front of me. I froze as the familiar chest stood in front of me, my hand still out and now resting on the mans chest.

"He hasn't stopped crying you know...you really messed him up this time." I looked up to met Steves eyes as he stared down at where he assumed I was. I sighed and moved my hand from his chest to reach behind him.

"He is the one who pushed me to talk. If he doesn't want to hear what I have to say then he should leave things like that be." he grabbed my wrist and held it tightly to him.

"He's not upset about what you said to him, he is upset about what you have been through...he blames himself for what happened." I sighed and shook my head.

Did he really blame himself for everything? Why would he? It's not like he knew stane was planning these things…

"He got hurt too you know...not just me." he gave a dry chuckle.

"He's a dad...i don't think he cares about what he's been through...you're his kid and he loves you. Anyone can see that...i just don't think he knows how to show it." I rolled my eyes. Steves right on that one but still. I heard the elevator doors open and dad stepped out with puffy eyes.

"Who the hell is ordering via helicopter?! That better not be with my money." he complained. I revealed myself making some people jump.

"Thats me, my money so don't worry." His eyes met mine and I gave a small smile making his eyes widen in shock it would seem.

"I hoped you wouldn't mind...drew up some blueprints and needed some raw materials. I could show you them if you'd like." he smiled at this and nodded.

"Sure, you know I always love seeing what you make." I nodded and pulled my wrist gently from Steve's grip, bag of chips in hand.

"The major one I want to be a surprise, but I did make a portal gun. Oh and I still have to show you my hover board. Maybe you can help me make the blueprints for it...kinda made it off hand without notes...hoverboard style." I smirk and he chuckles.

"Yeah, i'd like that...wait...did you say a hoverboard?" I smile triumphantly.

"Wanna see it?" he nodded vigorously like a little kid. I pulled the bracelet off and held it out. "Um...what is…?" I chuckled and ran out the door to the porch and decided to have some fun with it as I jumped off the building. I let myself fall for abit and could hear everyone's screams for me.

Deciding I was low enough I pushed the charm on the bracelet. It began to unfold and expand as I placed it under my feet. I felt the center gravity lock and I easily guilded my feet to lay beneath me and came to hover harmlessly over the street below scaring the shit out of some passersby.

I pushed forward heading straight for the tower wall and began riding up the wall keeping my form tight to maximise speed. I finally broke off the wall and shot into the air doing a few flips and tricks as I began falling once again, this time towards the balcony.

I landed perfectly beside Thor, my feet hovering a good foot off the ground as everyone stared at me in shock and horror and amazement. I leaned down and deactivated the center gravity and pulled myself from the board. I picked it up and pressed the button making it shrink back into a bracelet.

"Yes, I said hoverboard...bracelet." I smirked as I tossed it at dad. He caught it and stared down at it in amazement giving me a sense of pride.

"You just jumped off a building…" Steve mumbled. I turned towards him with a smile.

"I used to be a weapons demonstrator, best thing to do in a demonstration, show off the product to the best of your ability." there were a few chuckles around the group. I felt a hand land on my shoulder and turned to see Bruce.

"Do give a heads up when you're going to do stupid stuff like that…" I offered a smile and leaned into nudge him. "Sorry Brucie Bear...i do A LOT of dumb things. Just ask dad or JARVIS." he chuckled nervously and shook his head.

"It's best not to worry about it when she does things like that, she usually knows what she's doing." Rhodes voice filled the room and I spun on my heel to face him as I heard Nat snicker about my new name for Bruce.

"Next time you want a delivery, you could just call me directly." he smiles. I shrug and walk over to him.

"But where's the fun in seeing you're shock when you see who the delivery is for?" it was his turn to shrug.

"Not shocked." this time I smirked.

"Vi, show Rhodes reaction to me." a screen pops up on the wall and a video plays of Rhodes walking in to see me as his eyes widened and a large smile made its way across his face. The video stopped and I turned to him again.

"I'm glad to see you too uncle Rhodey." his false calm slips at my old name for him and instantly im being crushed in a tight hug.

"You need to stick around more kid, you always have me worrying over you." I sighed and held tight to the hug.

"Oh, I've been keeping tabs on you though. Ever since dad almost died...and didn't tell anyone…" I turned to glare at dad who looked up from my bracelet to give a sheepish smile.

"I have had VI monitoring any major events with my favorite people. You know, making sure you're not spontaneously dying." he chuckles and shakes his head.

"Well that's great for you, but I'm not the one constantly being kidnapped or dropping off grid." I gave a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Well, it's not like I ask to be kidnapped…" he smirked.

"But you do ask to drop off grid." I sighed and moved away from him in slight guilt.

"Exactly how often do you get kidnapped?" Steve asked making a few chuckles and scoffs fill the air. I looked around to see dad, Clint, Nat, Rhodes, and Thor all with a knowing look. That's when Thor spoke up.

"I have kidnapped you before, good times!" all eyes go from him to me as I chuckle and nod in agreement.

"Yea, left me with Jane and stormed into my job. Almost got me arrested for helping your ass...yeah I remember alright." he pauses and frowns at the memory.

"Right...you didn't have to come in on my side though…" I smile at him.

"No, but they were looking at you as a bad guy...which I could tell was not the case." there was a pause.

"But he did kidnap you?" dad asked.

"Yea, him and Jane followed me into the desert and he dragged me into their van." I confirmed for everyone.

"Yes, but you were lying about who you were and I was curious." I chuckled.

"True, how you knew I had a wig and contacts on was rather impressive however I gotta say...if you approach someone the way you approached me in the diner...you'll probably get arrested again." he gives me a curious look. "But you're the one who first approached. You caught my cup when I threw it." I sighed.

"Yes because you shouldn't break things that don't belong to you. Didn't you listen to me?" he chuckled and walked over to wrap an arm around me.

"I did, and yet you're the one who gave them a heart attack." my eyes widened.

"What?" he smirked.

"I know i'm not great with american currency yet but I do know that $100 for a single, half eaten, meal does not cost that much." all eyes went back to me.

"Im a Stark, sue me for leaving a good tip." I mumbled making those who heard me chuckle. I broke from Thor's grasp and moved to stand on my own.

"So, this has been great but now that you are here, that means my materials are here too." I spoke towards Rhodes. He smiled and nodded. I cheered and ran for the elevator, forgetting my bag of chips as I ran.

"I gotta go! Things to invent! Bye!" with that the elevator doors closed and I was brought to my level where large crates of materials sat. I used my abilities and moved each creat into the lab and started to work. It'll need some test runs but if my calculations are correct...and they always are...then it should do its job.


	79. Chapter 77

Claire's pov

There was a knock on the door making me look up and turn to the door as it opened to reveal dad with a plate of something.

"Hey honey...um...I just wanted to um...how do I say this..." he started mumbling to himself as he thought of what to say. I stood up and walked over to him and looked at the plate. Chocolate chip pancakes with vanilla ice cream. I smiled and pulled the plate from him.

"Whats up?" I ask as I stuff the food into my mouth hungrily. Bruce walked in behind dad.

"Everyone is worried about you. No one has seen you in nearly a week..." I nearly spat my food and began choking in shock. I knew at had been some time since I came in here but a week?! I calmed myself enough to not die from my damned waffles and turned to them incredulously.

"A whole week? Jeez...I thought it was like...a day or two...sorry guys." dad chuckles.

"I knew it...told you she lost track of time." Bruce chuckles and hands dad some money.

"Still, no good not to eat or sleep. Don't try telling me you have, I know how we get on a good build." I smiled at him not denying what he said. It was no use anyways.

"Yea, i'll be sure to set timers to make sure I eat and sleep. But I'm almost done and I really don't have time for breaks so..." I trailed off hoping dad would get the hint.

"Yea I know, cramping your style...just don't die on me alright?" I smile and nod.

"Don't intend to." he nods and pulls me in for a hug and turns to leave.

"That's it? Don't die? You're not going to make her leave the lab for even an hour?" Bruce asks.

"Last time I told her not to do something, she injected an AI in her head...even if I wanted to make her do something, I can't. Besides...i am rather curious to see her final result here..." I smirk at dad while Bruce turns to look at me in slight horror.

"You have an AI in your head?" my smirk widens.

"Never go without you're AI my friend. Besides, she's harmless!" he shakes his head and started leaving the lab but not before turning one last time to me.

"You Stark's are blooming mad!" with that they were gone. I turned back to what I was doing and pushed the waffles away. I was hungry, but I could eat all I wanted after I was finished.

I typed the final codes and programing into the machine and connected the final cords, welding them together. Now all I needed to do was power this baby. There was a knock at the door so I called for them to come in, it was dad and Steve this time. I waved my hand to motion them over to me.

"Yes I have been eating and sleeping, don't believe me you can have vi's footage." dad just chuckled as he stared at the large machine in front of us. It was over 7 feet tall and maybe 6 feet wide.

The exterior was white while the interior was still silver like most of the materials I had used to build it, but I figured I should cover most of my work with paneling so that outside materials don't mess it up and nobody can copy it by look. It had a clear window in the front that took up most of the door used to get inside the machine. the only exposed bit was the compartment left for the power source.

"What do you think? it's almost done." I smile as I stood up from my knelt position to face dad and Steve.

"What is it?" Steve asked. I grinned and rushed over to my blueprints pulling them by their hands.

"Look it! It's like a teleporter but more powerful. Once its fully operational it will be able to travel anywhere! Not just earth, but space too! I have to run a few tests once its operational, make sure it travels earth, but once it's completed I will be able to visit Thor on Asgard, see the stars of another planet...oh the possibilities!" I sighed dreamily.

Dad was going over the blueprints in amazement. I was getting worried as he hasn't said a word but as he finished reading them over he turned to me and studied me.

"How...how is this possible?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"I've never seen anything like this before...these codes, materials, elements...how did you...it's amazing!" he cheered. I let out a sigh of relief as he said that. I was really hoping he would like it. sure I might have lied about my reason to build it but I can't exactly tell them I build an interdimensional traveling machine just to visit Loki. I shrugged not knowing fully how I was able to either but I wasn't complaining.

"I'm just smarter than you." I smirk. He turned to me with a glare before it broke into a huge grin.

"At this point, id say that's a definite." it went quiet when Steve spoke up.

"You said it's almost completed, what's left to do?" I sighed and walked over to the open compartment.

"That's the problem I can't figure out. I need a power source. Not just any power source though...something powerful." I sighed and slumped against my desk.

"But everything I can think of would destroy the power grid and anything over than that is illegal or unattainable." dad nodded probably understanding my struggle.

"I wish I could help but I'll be honest...i don't understand half the things on those prints. Maybe get Bruce in here? He might be able to help." I nodded and rubbed a hand on my face.

"How long have I been in here exactly?" they shared a look at my question.

"That's why we came down here. You've been here for almost 2 weeks since we last saw you. I actually brought cap to drag your ass out." I chuckled and nodded.

"Right, I guess a break would do me good. Maybe I can sort my thought over the power source while getting some fresh air." dad smiled and wrapped an arm around me beginning to guide me out of the labs. We left the floor and went up to the common room were all eyes went to me.

"Holy cow she is alive!" Clint mocked. I rolled my eyes and moved around the room.

"Shut Up, I've been busy." he chuckled but nodded as he made his way over to me. "Want to get some fresh air? I was just on my way out for pizza, come with me and I'll get ice cream." I smiled and wrapped my arm around his shoulders.

"You're just trying to get me to come so you don't have to carry the pizza yourself." he chuckled nervously.

"Wha- no! Totally not! You coming or not?" I chuckled and nodded.

"Like i'm going to turn down ice cream!" I laughed. Dad smiled and tossed me the hoodie he was wearing.

"Have fun!"

I waved goodbye as the elevator doors closed and we descended to the lobby. I kept my grip of Clint as we walked onto the streets.

"Everything okay Claire?" I shrugged, making sure to keep my eyes down since I didn't have contacts on.

"I don't really know...just...a bad feeling..."


	80. Chapter 78

Clint's pov

As we walked down the street i took notice of how tightly she was clinging to me. It was normal for us to act close like this but the way she held on was worrying me.

"Everything okay Claire?" she shrugged her shoulders not really moving from her hold on my arm.

"I don't really know...just...a bad feeling..." i froze. Claire getting a bad feeling was NEVER good. Of all the time i have known her i knew to always trust her feelings.

"Should we turn back?" i stopped walking and looked down at her.

"It's probably nothing, i guess not leaving the lab for so long has made me a little paranoid." she chuckled dryly. I sighed but nodded as we continued our walk to the pizza place. It wasn't that far from the tower, maybe a 5 minute walk, but now i was on edge.

She might not believe in her feelings but the last time she had a bad feeling she ended up almost getting herself killed by a man who wanted her father dead. We made it to the place and i paid for the three pizzas as she ordered two tubs of ice cream from the shop adjacent. We met back at the front of the shop and linked arms once again.

Maybe her feeling was wrong this time... we were about a minute from the tower when she stopped in her tracks. I turned to look at her and time seemed to freeze. There in the center of her chest was a red dot. She dropped the ice cream and i dropped the pizza. I moved to pull her away but it was too late. Her body began to fall as blood flew out behind her.

"Claire!" i shouted as i dropped next to her.

"Run... get the others..." she instructed. I shook my head and moved to pick her up but she cried out in pain.

"Clint, run!" a small clinking sound caught my attention as i turned to see a grenade. She saw it too and in an instant my body went flying. Not from the explosion but from familiar lavender tendrils. I was sent flying right into the lobby doors of the tower as the explosion went off.

Screaming and gun fire went off outside and i pulled out my pistol trying to get out there but a wall of lavender filled the air followed by silence. I ran out of the building to see the entire place empty. No bodies, no smoke, no Claire.

The others came out from the tower and searched around. Tony came and stood in front of me. He was shouting and trying to talk to me but nothing registered. A sudden force hit me across the face and i snapped back to reality.

"Clint! Dammit...what happened? Where is Claire?" Tony asked urgently. His mask was up so i could see his face.

"She's gone...i don't know. There was a gunshot and she went down. She told me to run but i refused to leave her. Next thing i know i'm flying into the lobby from her fog...there was a wall of fog and she was gone." Tony started panicking, rushing around everywhere to find any trace of her but there was nothing. She was gone...

Claire's pov

My eyes flew open as a bolt of what felt like electricity went flying through my body. My eyes flew around trying to figure out where i was but i couldn't recognize anything.

There were men in dark uniforms walking around me as i was strapped down tightly to a moving table. There were almost 15 men around me all wearing masks except the one directly behind me.

"Sir, she's awake." he mumbled in Russian. I could feel my panic pick up as i tried to figure out what had happened. The man behind me had long black hair with bright blue eyes. I tried to focus on one thing at a time as my thoughts continued swimming around rapidly. The man who had been addressed turned to face me and smirked. We were pulled into a large room with machinery everywhere.

Vi finally caught up with me and flashes of what happened came flying across my vision. Clint and i walking home, me getting shot, me sending Clint away from the blast as i used my abilities to contain the grenade blast. Next thing i know a dark van pulls up and guns are blasting off. I use my fog to stop the bullets from hitting the tower as that's where they seemed to be targeting.

Once they realised they were being stopped they took notice of me as i started sitting up. I could feel the wound healing itself as the bullet had gone straight through and as i was fully healed i stood up to face the armed men. A familiar black haired blue eyed man stepped from the van and aimed his gun directly at me as VI ran as much facial scan as she could.

"Bucky? Bucky Barnes?" i asked allowed. That's when everything went black. I came back to reality, seemingly no time having passed.

"Bucky?" the blue eyed man looked down at me in confusion. "Who are you?" he asked gruffly. I was about to respond when the other guy who i'm guessing is in charge spoke up. "Yes, who and what are you? We came today to take out agent Barton but you're the one we left with. I'm told you are much better that Barton, sent him flying..." i decided to ignore him and turned my eyes back to the man i now knew. "You're Bucky, Steve's bestie...how are you here? What...what happened to you?" I asked slightly upset.

"I will not ask you again." the man nearly growled as he grabbed my cheeks making me face him. "I'm Renee Blanco." I told him my lie i was always told to use. He held strong and didn't seem to have any plans of letting go.

"And what are you?" I turned to see men in lab coats walking in. there were three of them, with them were four armed men in suits similar to Bucky's. "Renee Blanco hmn? Lets see..." the man spoke as he pulled up to a computer having finally let go of my face leaving a small throbbing that i knew would bruise.

"Bring her over here soldier." Bucky undid my restraints and began pulling me over to the men and pushed me onto my knees. He now held tightly to my hair pulling it painfully.

"Renee Blanco, common allias of Claire Stark. Deceased." he turned to face me and looked me up and down.

"You don't look like a Stark...neither a Blanco." he moved to squat in front of me with a sort of glaring smirk.

"Well you don't look like a dumbass, yet here we are." I smirk through the pain. Someone in the room snickers while the man simply stood up straight. He nodded behind me and Bucky moved suddenly to slam my head down into the floor.

My vision went fuzzy and a splitting pain spread across my head as I was brought back up to the kneeling position. I could feel the all to familiar tingling of my body healing as my head cleared.

I glared at the man and finally got a good look at his face thanks to Bucky holding my hair again. Vi began running scans and in no time at all I had the man identified as Baron Strucker. Supreme Hydra member. Well crap...

"I like her, she has guts. Let's fix that." he smirked and turned to the other men.

"Bring her to the lab, find out what makes her special and get back to me." my eyes widened and my body began to shake. They wanted to take me to a lab...experiment on me...i won't do that again, never again!

I felt my body tremble as I stared at them in fear. Please...dad...anyone...save me.../p


	81. Chapter 79

Claire's pov

I woke up, the lights around me making me squint my eyes as I tried to think of where I was. Nothing came to mind so I looked around in curiosity. There was noone around at first but as I sat up, men in dark suits started walking into the room.

I watched them move around pressing buttons and moving things around a large machine that I happen to be surrounded by. A man walked up to me. He had a metal arm and long brown hair...his face seems familiar but I can't place it.

I smile at him but he just pulls my arm roughly to make me stand. The pain doesn't seem to bother me, no it's the familiarity on the man that has me gazing at him.

"What?" the man asked gruffly. Even his voice seemed familiar.

"Who are you?" I heard a voice ask. Wait...is that my voice? What do I sound like?/

"You're to come with me to your room." the man said as he began pulling me out of the room.

"Who are you?" I ask again. It was going to bother me if I didn't get answers. He sighed and looked over at me.

"I am called the Winter Soldier." I tilt my head. That name didn't suit him...

"what else are you called?" he gives me a funny look before shaking his head.

"You called me Bucky..." I felt a smile making its way onto my lips. Now that name fit.

"Have we met before?" he didn't respond this time. Instead he just continued to drag me through halls as men and women in different uniforms walked by. A sharp breeze blew past us and I reached out as if on instinct. My hand caught another and a man with white hair appeared.

"How did you...?" I just watched him curiously. How did I catch him? I let go of him as Bucky gave my arm a rough tug to make me walk. I stumbled but caught myself and kept walking. We got to what Bucky said was my room.

He sat me on the bed and walked out without another word. I sighed and looked around. Where was i? Now that I think about it, who am i? Why do I know so little, yet so much? Why was everything so confusing. The door opened and a man walked in flanked by two others.

"Your name is Lavender, you work for this organization. You belong to HYDRA. Do as you're told and we won't have any problems." I nod listening to what he told me.

My name was Lavender...that didn't sound right but whatever. I have nothing else to go by so I might as well be Lavender. He said a few nonsense words and left. I shrugged before going back to my thoughts. What a weird place this is...

Time skip

Time passed, how much, I'm not sure. I have fallen into a routine. Wake up, go to training, eat, train, study, and sleep. From what I know, they give me one meal a day and have me training daily. At first I had a trainer, someone I was told had left.

They wouldn't tell me who he was but I sometimes remembered bits and pieces from my past. They told me my name was Lavender but it didn't sound right. I kept training and studying. They had me study the most silly things.

Things I already knew. Fight styles, languages, science, anything they thought I should know. I would be left in a room with nothing but the materials they picked out for me to study. I never told them I already knew that stuff though, I wasn't exactly allowed to tell them. I was never told my rules but I knew them.

They never really told me anything...i just...knew. I wake up, they say the same ten words, words that seem to cut me with each syllable. They hurt but once they were said, I knew everything I had to know.

Like if I spoke, i'd be punished. Or if I didn't follow routine I would be punished. I didn't know the punishments, but something in me said I didn't want to find out. Right now I was in study time, the only time I had to actually think.

I didn't know alot, but I knew I wasn't happy. I didn't like my life...it didn't feel right, any of it. An alarm started going off. That was new. I stood to attention and watched the door in curiosity. I could hear fighting going on, could feel the building shake as explosions went off around me. The power went off and the electric locks on my door shut off.

I waited still and when everything went quiet, I took a chance. Slowly, I approached the door. I pushed it open carefully and took a step out. There was no one in sight. I began wandering the building before I came across a bright light.

I pushed my way to the light and found myself outside. Every fiber of my being was screaming at me to run back to my study room so I wouldn't be punished but I couldn't stop myself from slowly stepping further outside. I could feel the sun on my skin for what felt like the first time in years. Something wet touched my cheek and I brought a hand up to feel.

Water was coming from my eyes, blurring my vision as I stared around me. I was crying, but why? Why would I cry? I continued forward until I heard footsteps coming towards me. If I was found, i'd be punished...i quickly made myself invisible and ran for the trees. I could hear movement around me but refused to look as I kept running.

I pushed myself for as long as I could, the sounds long gone as was the light of the sun. I didn't know where I was anymore but I knew one thing for sure. There was no going back.


	82. Chapter 80

Tony's pov

Two years...it has been two years since Claire dissapeared. I have had every possible source I know of out looking for her but have found nothing. Not a single clue as to where she is. Everyone keeps telling me that she would show up but my gut told me otherwise. That feeling of dread every time a search came back negative.

After SHIELD fell and the whole problem with Ultron, I'm left with my new AI FRIDAY. Now, with our new location at the avengers headquarters, I'm afraid she won't know where to find us when she does return. Still, I built her a floor in the building, making sure to bring her last invention with us.

i had told Bruce what it was and he insisted we figure it out for her but even after all this time neither of us could figure it out. we even tried asking Vi for help but since Claire's disappearance it has seemingly shut off. Me and Bruce both have tried hacking her AI but have made no progress. It's amazing how much smarter she is than both of the worlds most intelligent minds.

There was a knock on the door of my lab where I sat staring at the screens trying to find Claire. After giving no response, the door opened revealing Steve with his stupid assassin friend. I didn't like the thought of living with the man who killed my parents, but after the fight that went down between all of us...i couldn't refuse.

I didn't want to cause any more divide between the group. The group had grown since the chitauri war. We now had Barnes, Parker, Wanda, and her brother Pietro. Apparently Pietro and Wanda knew Barnes from their time in HYDRA but they never spoke of it.

"Tony! Have you heard a single word I just said?" Steve asked, waving a hand in front of my face. I blinked and cleared my thoughts to pay attention.

"I'll be honest, not really." he sighed and shook his head.

"It's time for you're Bucky play date." I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Right, I forgot about that...look can I take a rain check? I'm close to cracking this, I just know it." I moved over to the screens that showed FRIDAY's progress on hacking VI. Barnes rolled his eyes.

"Told you this was pointless." Steve shook his head and grabbed my arm pulling me to stand.

"No rain checks, you promised to give him a tour of headquarters. Now off you go." he pushed me towards the door. I growled quietly and grabbed Barnes by the arm and began pulling him behind me. I gave him the tour and ended back on the main level where the kitchen and living room was.

"And that's that." I began walking back towards my labs when he called out to me.

"What about the 6th floor?" I stopped in my tracked.

"You are not to go to that floor under any circumstances." I nearly growled.

"And whys that?" I turned to look at him with a heavy glare. Without responding, I walked off to my lab. Nobody is allowed on that floor, her floor. Not until she is back where she belongs,here in my arms.

Bucky's pov

He stormed off and disappeared into his stupid labs. I sighed and shook my head trying to forget my curiosity about the 6th floor. Turning on my heel, I walked into the kitchen when a sudden throbbing in my head made me stop in my tracks.

My vision faded and once again I am sucked into a damned memory. _I'm in a gym, more of a training room...there's a woman...the woman. The same white haired woman I keep seeing in my memories. She wasn't there long, but I seemed to do a lot with her when she was here._

 _"Why do I call you Bucky?" I look down at her and smile._

 _"To be honest? No idea. You have for as long as I can remember." she nods and looks down in thought._

 _"But how long is that? How long have I known you?" I think this one over. I already know the answer but there is no way I can tell her._

 _"Don't know...now come on, get back to work." she sighs and goes back to her work out routine. I made the routine for her to help strengthen her weaknesses, though there aren't many I can find. Every week, she asks the same questions, never remembering the answers._

 _All because each week they wipe her memory. Each week I see her and she meets me for the first time. Each week she calls me Bucky, never knowing why. I watch as they deteriorate her mind and yet all I do is train her. It hurts me._

 _I don't know why, just seeing her in pain...knowing there was nothing I could do to protect her...it hurts._

"Bucky? You okay?" I snap out of the memory and see Steve knelt next to me with a worried expression.

"Just another memory." I explain. He nods and moves to sit beside me.

"Anything important? pre-HYDRA or no?" it's always the same two questions. Each memory I get, Steve never pushes to know...he knows a lot of them upset me. Instead of pushing, he asks these two questions.

"Is it important? Aka do I feel like he should know it. Is it pre-HYDRA or no? Aka is it a good memory or bad. I give a forced smile.

"Not really important, HYDRA. It was the woman again...we were in a training room. She was asking why she called me Bucky. Never knew why." he pauses and looks at me in confusion.

"Wait, someone in HYDRA called you Bucky?" I nodded and he watched me expecting an explanation.

"It was only her, don't know why she called me Bucky or how she knew, she just did. They wiped me after I met her so I don't know how we met or who she was...I just know she was called Lavender, I always called her Lav for short." I smiled at the memory but Steve butted in.

"And you never thought it odd that she called you that?" I shook my head.

"Of course I did. At that point, I had no clue who Bucky was...she just always called me that and I never really found myself correcting her. It's strange though, she was always wiped a hell of a lot more than I was but she never stopped calling me that." he looked down in thought.

"So, is this 'hang on the floor time'?" I looked up to see Clint staring down at us with a smile. I chuckle and stand up followed by Steve.

"He had another memory." Steve explains. Clint nodded and moved to walk past us.

"We are heading out to eat, you two are invited." Steve glanced at me and I shook my head. I wasn't in the mood to go out.

"I think we'll just stay in for the night." Clint nods and walks off.

"Hey Steve, can I ask you something?" he turned and smiled at me.

"Of course, ask away." I chuckled but nodded.

"It's about the 6th floor...do you know what's there? Tony skipped it on the tour and when I asked him about it...he just said it was off limits." Steve sighed and shook his head.

"No clue, told me the same thing." I nodded in thought when a smirk made its way across my lips.

"Wanna break in?" I suggest. He glances at me before an equally mischievous look covers his face.

"Tonight it is." I chuckle and walk off towards the kitchen. Looks like I'm getting back on Stark's bad side, oh darn...like I ever left it.


	83. Chapter 81

Bucky's pov

The clock rang midnight and after watching bruce drag Tony off to his room to sleep I knew the coast was clear. I left my room making sure to keep my footsteps silent. When living in a house of trained assassins and the enhanced, kinda gets difficult to sneak around.

No doubt tomorrow someone would be questioning me about this. But that was for tomorrow. I got to Steves room and was about to knock when his door opened to reveal him. He smiled and waved a hand gesturing me to go forward. I nod and we make our way to the elevators.

"Any clue how to bypass Tony's codes?" I whisper. He pauses and think before smiling.

"Same way I bypassed shields once. Don't worry." we got in the elevator and moved to the 6th floor doorway. The door was only able to open with code access. I turned to question Steve how we were to get in only to find him forcing the door open with his bare hands.

"Sometimes I really get confused about you. I mean, I get all these memories of me saving your ass back in brooklyn only for you to do shit like break open elevator doors." he chuckles and holds the door open for me to pass through first.

"We are in." the floor was oddly forestry. It had bamboo and rock gardens, even a pond. The walls were dark green with a soft cream floor.

"He never gives her anything but the best. We shouldn't be here, come on." Steve calls as he puts a picture back on the wall.

"Why, what exactly is here?" I ask as I walk over to him. He gestures forward at the picture and my heart stops. Every memory I have recovered of her, every moment forgotten, it all comes rushing back to me as her photo stares at me.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Tony's voice shouts across the room. I feel my knees give out beneath me as I try to catch up to everything running through my head.

"Bucky?" I can't shake out of this...whatever this is. Everything goes silent as my vision fades away into a memory.

" _Please, don't leave me." she whispers quietly. I sigh and pull her into my arms._

" _If we both leave, they'll find us. I'll come back for you. I promise." she was shaking and my heart was breaking. I didn't want to leave her here but I knew there was no choice. I couldn't take her with me without getting us both caught. I had to come back for her, I will come back for her._

" _What if...what if I forget again?" she was crying now. I was the only thing she ever remembered after they wiped her. She never remembered how she knew me, she just did. If I left id be taking her memory with me._

" _When you see me again, you'll remember." I try to comfort her but I can tell it's not working._

" _I don't want to be alone, not with them...please. Please Bucky." it takes everything in my power not to crush her in my arms, not to hold her here forever and make her feel safe. It's my fault she is going to be alone._

 _What they might do to her in retaliation to my leaving...i couldn't think about it. I won't. My lavender, I will come back for you. I swear on my life." she pulls back and gives a small smile at me. I can tell it's fake but it's the effort to comfort me that makes me smile back._

" _Don't swear on your life, you're no good to me dead. Please, just...come back for me and when you do...all will be fine." I could feel tears of my own threatening to fall as I gazed down at her. She was so broken, so lost...yet so strong._

" _I will."_ the memory ended and as I looked around I saw Tony and Steve staring down at me in concern and confusion, on Tony's behalf.

"Bucky?" I lifted my hand to my cheek and gasped. I had started crying.

"Someone tell me what's going on, now." Tony demanded. I glanced from him to Steve then back to Lavender's photo. She looked nothing like she did when I knew her, yet she did. She was smiling, happy...for the first time i've ever seen her.

"Why do you have a photo of Lavender?" I asked. If this photo was here, maybe he is her past.

"What do you mean Lavender?" he asked. His whole demeanor had changed. Anger to sorrow, concern, and...fear?

"I know her...her names Lavender...how do you know her?" I question. If Tony was related to her past, that meant he might help me save her. I have to keep my promise. It was quiet as Tony and Steve kept sharing looks. I would get irritated if it weren't for the fact that Steve seemed to be comforting Tony.

"Her name is Claire...she…" he trailed off and wiped his eyes trying to make it seem like he wasn't crying.

"She is my daughter." my eyes widened. Lav was the daughter of Tony stark? How was this possible?!

"You know her...that means she was in HYDRA...doesn't it?" Tony whispered. I nodded slowly and he growled.

"I will find her, no matter what it takes. Come on Barnes, you've got a lot to tell me if we are going to save her." I nodded and just like that we were off. Off to keep my promise.


	84. Chapter 82

Claire's pov

I woke up and immediately scanned the area. It has been awhile since I left HYDRA and everyday has been spent on the run. I didn't know if it was my paranoia or if they were actually after me but I wasn't taking any chances.

I think it has been maybe...two months? It wasn't easy adjusting to normal life outside of them but the longer I was away, the more weird things became. Once or twice a day I would get these migraines. In the migraines came images...almost like memories.

I didn't know who these people were that I kept seeing but I couldn't seem to get them out of my head. I had held up in an abandoned apartment building and had gathered a few things for myself.

Soup cans, a pot, some cloth that I kept myself covered with since my old clothes were HYDRA. I also got myself a sketch pad and a pencil. Since I had been getting these hallucinations I had been sketching them.

So far i've drawn 2 women and 5 men. No clue who they are but yet I keep seeing them. It's starting to really bother me. I got up and stretched. My body was sore but I didn't really care. I checked my makeshift fire pit to make sure all the embers were out before heading for the window. I had created a new routine for myself.

Wake up, gather what I can from the woods to eat, work out, clean, and sketch till I fall asleep. A lot of the time I could find edible greens in the woods behind the apartment and I would eat that. I walked out the door after fixing the tie around my make shift dress.

Out the building and straight into the woods, I walked carefully to get to where I knew a patch of dandelions were. I kept silent, my steps careful to not make a sound as I moved, my ears listening for anything that would alert me of danger.

I made it to the patch I was looking for and began picking some leaves and putting them in a bowl I carved out of a fallen log. When I finished here I would bring them to the stream nearby to rinse them off and gather some water for the day to boil.

I gathered enough to eat and stood to leave for the stream when I heard it. Foot steps. There were a number of men running in my direction. I panicked and made myself invisible as a group of five men came running into my clearing following a man in a skin tight red suit.

"Come on! I swear I didn't do it on purpose! Can't we just talk about things?" the man in the suit asked as he came to a stop in the clearing. He stood beside me but didn't realise I was there thankfully. The five men swarmed around the two of us and raised guns to point at the man.

"You're going down once and for all deadpool! Any last words?" the one in front asked as he seemed to be the leader of the group.

"Last words? Sure...but first, who are you?" 'deadpool' asked as he turned to me. My eyes widened.

"Who the hell are you talking to?" the leader asked. I frowned and waited to see how this would turn out.

"Oh, just a ghost...you mind helping me out a little here?" this guy was definitely not HYDRA but it didn't mean I wanted to hurt anyone here.

"Enough!" a bullet cut through the air towards the man and I panicked. I jumped in front of him and let the bullet dive into my stomach painfully. I felt my invisibility fade and clutched my stomach in pain. There were gasps around me letting me know that I was seen. This gave me no choice.

"Im sorry...but I can't go back." I croaked out. I looked around at the group of five and lifted my hand allowing the familiar Lavender tendrils to slip from my body and encase each of the five. Before they even knew what I had done, I snapped their necks allowing their limp bodies to fall to the ground. My knees gave out beneath me and I felt arms wrap around me to catch me.

"Please, don't take me back...im so sorry…" black invaded my sight, the last thing I heard was the man's voice.

"I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise."

Time skip

I woke to the smell of old pizza and alcohol and crinkle my nose.

"You get used to the smell." a voice said. I bolted up right and looked around the room only to stop when I saw a scarred man sat beside the bed I was in in a chair. He smiled at me and motioned to himself.

"Please don't be scared...i know i'm not the best thing to wake up to but…" I cut him off by raising my hand in the air. His voice was one I recognised, the men called him deadpool. I searched the apartment we were in and came back clear of any unspoken dangers.

"I've woken to things far worse. Where am i?" he took a moment to visibly shudder and sadden before responding.

"You took a bullet for me, I wasn't going to just leave you there. So welcome to my humble apartment." he smiled as he motioned around us. The place was a mess of rotting food and smelly clothes.

"So, if you don't mind...what's your name?" I glanced at him and shrugged.

"They call me Lavender." I responded. He tilted his head a bit to the side.

"Whos they?" I keep silent and stand up only to realise my dress was no longer there. Instead of the dress, I had a pair of sweatpants on with a baggy black t-shirt. I looked down at myself before looking over to deadpool who raised his hands in defence.

"It was all bloody and I didn't think you'd be comfortable so I um...gave you those? I didn't do anything! I swear!" it was my turn to tilt my head in confusion. I was about to respond when I got the familiar migraine. My hands flew to my head and I sunk to my knees as my vision faded into another stupid hallucination.

 _It was the long haired brunette man again. We were walking through some halls, his arm on mine to keep me beside him. Faces passed but I paid no attention to them as I was silently pulled into a large room and pushed forward. I caught myself from falling and glanced back at the man._

" _Where are we Bucky?" he didn't say anything but there was a certain sadness in his eyes that told me where ever we were, it wasn't going to be good. Men in lab coats and dark HYDRA suits rushed around us and they began dragging me back to a table that sat below a large machine. Just looking at this thing gave me chills._

" _I'm sorry Lav…" Bucky whispered. He knew I would hear it but no one else seemed to notice. I felt a tear slip down my cheek as the lab coats continued to strap me in place. Wires were connected to my head and a breathing mask was placed over my mouth. All I could do was stare at Bucky as the machine was lowered over my body. It didn't touch but hovered just above me._

" _Help me…" I heard myself whisper as the machine turned on and my body was met with excruciating pain. It radiated through my head and over my body making my mind go blank. The last thing I saw was Bucky turning his back to me, a single tear falling from his clear blue eyes._

I gasped as a pair of arms held me tightly as I came to. I started to fight them until deadpool's voice tryed soothing me. I immediately relaxed in his grip and allowed myself to breath as the migraine left only to be replaced with the haunting feeling of the electricity.

Taking a deep breath, I wiped my tears and made myself as stoic as I could, shutting down any emotions that had become visible. Deadpool noticed this and a flash of sadness crossed his eyes before he forced a smile.

"Are you alright?" I nodded and picked myself up off the floor and looked around. Deadpool stood up and watched me for a second before I saw a look of what i'm assuming to be an idea coming to him. I guess he doesnt get those often.

"My names Wade, Wade Wilson. You're going to live here with me from now on, okay?" I looked over at him on confusion.

"Why?" he seemed to ponder that until he smiled brightly again.

"Because, I have food, a bed, everything you could ever need! And I can offer you protection!" he cheered happily. I gave him a look wanting him to explain the protection offer and he seemed to catch on.

"Earlier, you were asking not to go back...i assume someone's after you or you on the run from something...so I can offer you protection and shelter from whoever is after you!" I pondered that for a bit. It would be nice to have someone around again, someone to remind me who I am when I wake up lost...i know he isn't HYDRA, that much is very clear.

"In return for what?" he looks confused again. Did I say something wrong?

"Nothing, I just...i can't let you go knowing you're out there...alone. I want to help you." he smiled almost sheepishly. I found myself giving a small chuckle at his actions and nodded.

"Alright, but I want to get my book, if that's alright?" he smiled and nodded happily.

"Sure, where is it?" I smiled and went for the door holding it open for him to follow. He caught on and followed easily behind me.

"Lead the way."


	85. Chapter 83

Claire's pov

I had lived here with Wade for about a month and we had become good friends. I was still wary about a few things around him and he was still getting used to a few things I did but all together, we made a good team.

After the first week, I ended up telling about what my migraines were and he told me they had to be memories since I didn't know who I was. He also began refusing to call me Lavender since he found out that it was the name given to me by HYDRA.

He decided I would be called Honey. Said it was a sort of name sort of pet name. I didn't mind though so I let him. There was only one bed so the first bit spent with him, he was stuck on the couch but I felt bad so now we just shared the bed.

So long as he kept his hands to himself, I didn't have a problem. Right now, he is off doing some of his 'hero business' as he calls it. Really it's just him bugging some bad guys and stalling them until his friend spider gets there.

He just really likes hanging out with this so called spider. I asked why he never had the guy over and he always told me that the guy was busy with this group called...the avengers? Yea...i keep forgetting their names. It was almost like something in my head didn't want me remembering them.

I would get either a migraine or what felt like an electric shock whenever I thought of them...it was really weird. Anyways, Wade was due back any minute now and as I finished wiping down the kitchen counters from my cooking, the front door opened. I made myself invisible, a habit I had acquired, and waited for the all clear from Wade.

"it's me Honey! And we have company." he called as he and a young man walked in. both had on their red suits, the young man's similar to deadpool's except with a more web like design.

"Who are you talking to Wade?" the young man asked. I made myself visible and heard a gasp.

"There you are, what's all this then?" Wade asked as he gave me a side hug, looking over the plates of pork chops paired with a salad and potato. One of the things we learned about me, I was way better at cooking than Wade was. I turned silently and began preparing a plate for the new guy. Wade let go with a sigh.

"Sorry, she's not really used to new people." Wade muttered. I felt an arm slither around my waist and rolled my eyes.

"Why would I say anything when you haven't even told me his name?" I whispered knowing he would hear me. His grip tightened and I quickly put down the plate knowing what he was about to do. Just as the plate left my grip, I was spun around to face the young man, Wades grip loosening once again.

"Honey, this is my friend Peter Parker. Also known as spider man." Peter went bright red as he turned to glare at Wade.

"What the hell Wade! You can't just tell people who I am like that!" I smiled and offered my hand.

"It's nice to meet you Peter, Wade tells me a lot about you." he only glarres more at Wade for this but I just smiled trying to remember what Wade told me to do when meeting new people.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about me knowing by the way...i'll probably forget in an hour anyways." I muttered the last part but he still seemed to hear me. He went to say something but I spun out of Wade's grip and grabbed all three plates. I brought them to the table and placed them before turning to grab the silverware.  
"Come sit." I gestured for them to take a seat and they did as I brought out drinks and silverware, placing them by each guy.  
"I took my seat and began eating happily. Peter kept sending glances my way and it was starting to bug me but as soon as he took a bite of food, his eyes widened and a happy groan left his lips.

"Did I forget to tell you? Honey is an AMAZING cook." Wade smirked at Peter. Peter let out a chuckle and nodded in agreement. I smiled at them as they ate happily. A phone when off and as both boys seemed busy eating, I said I would get it.

"Hello?" there was silence.

"Where is Peter?" a gruff voice asked. It was oddly familiar but I couldn't place it.

"He is eating, can I take a message?" there was silence on the line and for a minute I thought the guy had hung up but I could hear a faint mumbling.

"Who am I talking to?" the man finally asked.

"Im called Honey sir. And who are you?" another pause.

"Im called Bucky." my hand flew to my head as a sudden throbbing pain filled my temples. My knees buckled beneath me and I could hear a clatter as feet ran to me. Familiar arms wrapped around me as my vision faded.

 _An all to familiar man stood before me. He had shoulder length brown hair, crystal blue eyes, and a metal arm. He stood tall before me as he stared into my eyes._

" _Why can I never forget you Lav?" I felt myself smile. "I suppose for the same reason I never forget you." his flesh arm came up and his palm rested on my cheek. I leaned into it slightly and smiled up at the man._

" _Bucky...if they find out you remember me...they'll wipe you again." he sighed and turned away from me. His hand slipped from my cheek as he stared down at it with a slight glare._

" _I know...but they will wipe you either way." I nod knowing what I had seen. For the first time, I saw why I can never remember who I am. I watched them wipe him. We stood like this for what felt like hours. Finally, he turned to face me._

" _We have to get out of here. One day, soon, i'll get us out. I promise."_ my vision started coming back to real time and I found myself curled up in Wade's arms. Peter was holding the phone to his ear and watching me carefully.

"Honey? You with us?" Wade asked. I nodded and reached up to wipe my tear filled eyes. I thought about the memory and my eyes widened. Bucky...he was someone I knew, someone from HYDRA. He was calling Peter. Was he still HYDRA? Was Peter with him? I felt my breathing pick up and I began to panic. I couldn't go back. I won't go back. I jumped to my feet and looked around myself.

"Hey, woah! Calm down! What's wrong?" Wade asked as he jumped up to stand next to me. My eyes landed on Peter and I started to back away.

"I'm not going back, I won't go back. You'll have to kill me first." I spoke quietly and evenly as I continued backing away from him.

"Back where?" Peter asked as he glanced at Wade. The person over the phone must have said something as his eyes widened and met back to mine.

"No, no i'm not with them I swear! Please you have to believe me. I won't take you anywhere okay?" I watched him closely and began listening for the voice on the phone. It was still Bucky.

"You have to stall kid, we are about five minutes out." that's when I made up my mind. I turned and used my abilities to throw the window open. I jumped out and hovered myself, making myself invisible. I moved to take off but a wrist caught mine.

"Honey!" I turned back to see Wade with a confused, panicked look on his face. He has done nothing but care for me since our run in. I cant just leave him here to be captured in my place. I surrounded him on lavender tendrils and lifted him out of the window with me making him shout in surprise. I covered him in the same invisibility as me letting him see me.

"They found me, we have to go Wade." he looked torn between staying here and going with me. He glanced back at Peter who was now at the window trying to find us.

"He cant see us?" I shook my head no and he nodded.

"We stay, right here. If it's them, we leave. If it's not, we find out what's going on here and decide our next move from here." I think it over.

"Anything goes wrong, im taking us away from here, no argument." he nodded and we settled to wait. A few minutes passed and a jet landed in the street below. People began filing out of the back. They all looked familiar but I could only place one. The winter soldier. Bucky. Peter came out of the building and met the group on the street. I lowered us to the ground and listened.

"Where is she?" a man in a gold and red suit of metal asked. His helmet lifted to reveal a face I have only seen in my memories. He had brown eyes, hair, and tanned skin. A goatee covered his face and he had dark circles around his eyes. The poor man looked like he had been through hell and I found myself hating the hopeless look in his eyes more and more.

"She left, took Wade with her." Peter announced to the group. They all had a fallen look about them, each looking absolutely miserable. But none were as bad off as the man I knew to be Bucky. He looked like he hadn't slept in centuries and had a reddened look about him that made it obvious that he had recently cried.

I felt my resolve slipping as flashes of memory hit me of this man. He was HYDRA. That much I was certain of. But something told me that something had changed. He no longer wore his usual uniform and the red mark of HYDRA was seemingly scratched out.

Staring at it brought a memory to surface. Searing hot pain, my screams echoing in my head as my hand slowly lifted to the back of my neck. I felt lifted skin in the familiar shape of a star. My mark from them. How had I forgotten about that? I shuddered as the memory remained in the back of my mind as I came back to reality. I was met with a pair of crystal blue eyes staring right at me from the group. He knew I was here.

"Check the apartment, i'll stay out here...see if you can find anything of hers that might lead us to her." Bucky commanded the group. They nodded and began following Peter into the apartment building. Once they were out of sight, Bucky turned to face me.

"I know you're there." I sighed and revealed both me and Wade to him.

"Why are you here?" I ask. Best to get right to the point.

"We are looking for you. We want to take you home." I glared.

"I'm not going back." he smiled and for the first time I realised it. The difference I was was missing in him. The thing staring me in the face. He was genuine. No longer hiding his emotions.

He was free...


	86. Chapter 84

Bucky's pov

I watched her closely, at any moment she could turn herself invisible and the odds of finding her then were one in a million. She seemed to be studying me and I let her. I kept nothing hidden in this moment. If she found me hiding anything, she'd take off.

Slowly, she took a step closer. Inch by inch, walking towards me. Her eyes had begun flickering to my arm and I knew she was looking at the exposed mark. I was wearing a t-shirt and jeans leaving the damned star just visible enough for her to see.

"Honey?" the man I was told was Wade Wilson spoke up catching her attention. He nodded towards the door where I could see Tony and Steve were watching us. Her eyes went past Steve and to Tony who by now had tears running down his cheeks.

Her movement halted as she stared at them. Her eyes softened as she stared at her father, not that she knew it was him...but it was clear that he was familiar to her. She backed away a step but something in her eyes changed.

"Why are you crying?" she addressed to Tony. He took a step out of the door and thankfully she let him.

"Because, you are the most amazing woman I have ever met, and it's all my fault." Tony whimpered. She gave him a confused look and began making her way over to him, all caution she had had melted away. She now stood in front of him and pulled a small square of cloth from her pocket.

"Whenever I cry I try to think of things that make me happy. What is it that makes you happy mister?" this only made him cry more as he let her gently wipe his face clean with the cloth.

"Don't cry," she whispered to him. He watched her carefully.

"Why not? Im sad." he was testing her. That much was obvious. She looked off trying to think of a reason but it only made her more confused.

"Because... I don't like it." she finally admitted. He smiled at this. It told us that she might not remember her past but she still has her loyalties to those she loved. She still cares about him. I found myself smiling as well as he suddenly pulled her into a hug. She gasped but let him as he calmed himself down. Once he was done crying, he pulled away and smiled at her.

"I'm Tony Stark, what's your name?" she paused and looked back to Wade. he stepped forward and jogged over to her.

"We don't know. I call her Honey." he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a side hug.

"Why do you call her that?" Steve asked as he stepped from the doorway. She glanced at him and watched him walk up to stand a few feet behind Tony. A quick glance up to the building and she saw the others watching from the apartment window. She sighed and looked back at me as Wade spoke up.

"Can't ya tell? It's cause she's so damn sweet." this earned a chuckle from the others and a slight glare from Tony.

"It's over isn't it? I'm not leaving here alone...am i?" everyone went silent. She nodded and sighed in almost defeat.

"Alright then...can wade come?" tony nodded with a small smile and motioned for the jet. Those in the building came out and both Romanoff and Barton walked into the jet to fly the thing back to headquarters. Wade stopped following claire and tony in their walk and rushed over to peter whispering something to him as peter suddenly rushed back into the building.

Lav er um Claire had stopped walking and waited for wade as he made his way back to her. Her eyes flashed over everyone around her and settled on me again as tony gently ushered into the jet. Once everyone was on board, the doors closed and we took off into the air. It was quiet...to quiet. It was visibly unnerving everyone so when Wade spoke up, all eyes when to him.

"Did you grab what I told you to?" he was facing peter. The kid thought for a minute and like a light bulb when off he turned and grabbed a bag from beside him.

"Yeah, why did you want me to grab this anyways?" Wade smiled and walked over to grab the bag.

"It's not for me if that's what you're thinking." he opened the bag and pulled out a decently sized sketch pad. It looked to be used often but not abused.

"For you, Honey." at the mention of her nickname, her eyes cast over to him as he stood with the pad held out for her. Her eyes widened and a smile grew across her lips.

"Wade! You're the best!" she cheered as she jumped up to grab the pad.

"I know." the man smirked. She rolled her eyes and leaned forward to place a small kiss on his cheek making his face light up and jealousy to flare through the others around us. Myself included. She grabbed the pad and sat back down with it as it once again drew silent.

"What's in there?" Tony piped up trying to start conversation. She looked up at him and seemed to study his face for a bit before her eyes lit up with what looked to be recognition. She quickly opened the book and began flipping through the pages until she found the one she was looking for.

She stood up and walked over to him looking from the page to his face before slowly reaching up to touch his face. His eyes studied her every move. She turned the page for him to see and his eyes widened as his expression softened.

"You do remember…" he whispered. She looked up at him cautiously before flipping a few pages again.

"You're in here...a lot...why? How do I know you?" she started demanding. He sighed sadly as he went through the pages.

"We aren't who you think we are. We aren't with them…" he murmured as something caught his eye in the book and he smiled.

"Boy will Pepper be happy to see this one…" this peaked her interest as she glanced at the drawing. Tony moved it so she could see better while showing the rest of us. It was a beautiful drawing of a group of people. They were on a rooftop and there was Tony and his girlfriend Pepper Potts kissing while I think his friend Rhodes stood to the side.

"I get these...things… Wade thinks their memories...i don't know but they bother me. I don't want to lose them if they are memories so I draw them." I smiled as I thought back to my notebooks. When I started getting my memories back I wrote them down in notebooks so I couldn't lose them again. To know she had the same idea made me smile.

"They are memories...you're memories." Tony told her. She seemed deep in thought when her eyes widened in horror. Alarms started going off around us and the jet started dropping. Whatever was happening...it can't be good.


	87. Chapter 85

Claire's pov

"They are memories...your memories." I thought that through as I tried to place all of this new information. Everyone around me other than Peter seemed so terribly familiar and now that i'm thinking about it I can place even more of their faces to my drawings.

I was about to say something when I got a bad feeling. My head shot up and my eyes widened in horror as I heard the familiar sound of missiles incoming. Alarms started going off and as if some unknown part of me took over I jumped up and took the blonde man's place in the pilots seat.

I grabbed the controls and began flying to avoid the missiles. I blocked out everyone around me and moved the jet in a nose dive before pulling back and to the left watching as the closest missile flew past us I pulled up and quickly used my abilities to push us above just as the second one came flying past and slammed right into the first one.

I heard on last one and I quickly jumped from the pilots seat and ran to the back. I opened the hatch and jumped out. I used my abilities to catch myself and saw the third missile followed by the jet that was shooting them at us. I lifted my hands surrounding it in lavender fog as I forced it to turn around and aim at the enemy jet.

It all happened so quickly as the missile flew into the jet and a massive explosion blasted through the air. The blast knocked my focus as I started to fall and time seemed to catch up to me as I realized what I had done. I could feel myself falling and panicked to catch myself but I couldn't figure out what was up and what was down as I continued falling.

There was a flash of red and gold before I hit something hard, but not the ground. It was the metal man from earlier who had been revealed to be the man from my drawings. We landed back in the jet and he sat me down as I tried catching my breath. His mask lifted as he watched me in worry. It was silent around us until I couldn't take it.

"Anyone know who's jet those came from?" I asked. This snapped a few from their daze while Bucky, Peter, and Steve still stood against the walls watching me in shock.

"Um...no. I don't think any of us got a good look at it in time." the red headed woman said as she smiled at me. Not in any bad way but more of a familiar fondness. I nodded but looked at my sketch pad. I stood up shakily with Tony standing with me as if making sure I didn't fall. I turned to him with a smile.

"Thank you by the way...you saved my life." I leaned forward and kissed his cheek before going towards my pad. I picked it up and opened to a new page while Wade tossed a pencil at me. I caught it easily and began sketching the jet that I had seen before blowing it up. I put as much detail as I could into it before walking over to the red head.

"What's your name?" I asked curiously as I held the drawing to my chest. She smiled and held out her hand.

"I'm Natasha Romanoff." I smiled and shook her hand before passing her the notepad. She glanced it over before chuckling and shaking her head.

"Is there anything you can't do? I can't be sure but i'll take this to a friend. He'll know where to go with this." I nodded and turned back to everyone in the jet.

"So...there's Wade, Peter, Tony, Natasha…Bucky..." I trailed off as my eyes met his.

"This is Steve, my good friend. That's Clint Barton…" he told me as he pointed to the two. The blonde man was flying the jet and seemed to be the one I pushed from his seat before. I smiled at him as he seemed focused on other things and walked up behind him.

"I know you...i've drawn you before. Plenty. If these visions are memories...then that makes you my best friend." he tried ignoring me as I talked but my last statement got him as he was taking a sip of water and he spit it out mid way. He turned to face me and his eyes watered as tears began slipping down his cheeks.

"Why do you say that?" he asked in shock. I smiled and shrugged.

"Cause every memory of you is with a smile." I patted his cheek as he chuckled.

"Not every one…" I tilted my head in confusion but as he stood up and pulled me into a hug I figured id leave it alone.

"Im so sorry...this is all my fault." I pulled back to look at him and smiled.

"Nothing is anyone's fault, i'm not sure what you're talking about but if I do know each of you...i'd say I can't remember any of you hurting me." there was quiet as he smiled at me and took his seat back in the pilot seat.

"Let's keep it that way…" he mumbled. I chuckled and turned around walking back to the seat I had earlier. I noticed all eyes on me and looked at everyone.

"So if you lot are from my past...you know my name?" Tony nodded and smiled as he walked over to me.

"Your name is Claire...Claire Stark" I thought it over before it hit me like a ton of bricks. Stark...Claire Stark...Tony Stark...that's why he was crying, i'm his daughter! My eyes widened and in an instant my head filled with flashes and voices. My voice laughing as flashes of his face crossed my mind. I gasped and clutched my head in pain and shock as the flashes ended with Tony here sat in front of me in concern while Bucky and Wade seemingly held him back.

"Let her finish, you can't touch her or you'll corrupt the memories." Bucky mumbled for Tony. As I stared at him my eyes watered and my lip trembled.

"Oh my gosh...it's you…" he watched my every move as tears fell from my eyes.

"You're my dad!" his worried look changed to pure joy and relief as Wade and Bucky let him go and he rushed over to me and embraced me. I didn't know what was going on but I didn't care. I had been overwhelmed with so much new information I couldn't take it anymore. I cried as he held me and the last thing I saw was his calmed face brushing my tears away as his words drifted me off to sleep.

"I love you my little Claire...i will never lose you again."


	88. Chapter 86

Tony's pov

"We're here…" Natasha called softly as everyone started getting up. I still sat with Claire asleep in my arms. Steve walked over to me and motioned to her and i nodded letting him pick her up. I stood up and began leading the way into the headquarters where i led him through her floor to her room.

"Let her rest, who knows the last time she had a good sleep." i mumbled to him. I turned back and smiled as Steve left the floor leaving me alone with her sleeping form.

"Sweet dreams Claire...welcome home."

Claire's pov

I woke up in a strange bed and panicked before my eyes fell onto a picture on the bedside table. It was myself and tony...my dad...i sighed. I must have fallen asleep on the jet. With another sigh i stood up and stretched hearing several pops making me smile.

Glancing around i was surprised to find a beautiful room with an almost Japanese theme yet it reminded me of something else...like a forest...with a shrug i shook the thoughts from my head and noticed a pile of clothes sat on the stool at the end of the bed. On top of the clothes was a note.

 _Claire, these are some of your old clothes so they should fit. There is a bathroom to your left so feel free to take a shower and refresh. When you're ready, find the elevator and say common room. It will take you to the floor everyone is on. There will be food. See you when you're up._

Love, dad.

I smiled and ran my finger over those words. Love dad...i could definitely get used to that. I grabbed the bundle of clothes and took a shower. I smiled as i took a deep breath of the bathroom, drying myself off.

I'm sure these are the soaps i used to use and i can see why. I guess i just really like minty smells. I finished drying off and got dressed in the simple outfit. A large off shoulder black t-shirt, light blue shorts, and a pair of baby blue sandals.

I glanced in the mirror and smiled until my eyes drifted to the visible scars. Memories flashed through my mind as i gasped in pain clutching my head. Clearing my head of those memories i quickly left the bathroom and out of the bedroom.

"Now to find the elevator." i mumbled. "Shall i call the elevator for you madam?" i screamed looking around me in confusion and worry as the elevator opened revealing the man i met yesterday. I think his name is Steve…

"Are you okay? I heard a scream…" he looked around while i just stared at him. His eyes fell on me before he sighed and smiled at me.

"What happened?" i shook out of my surprise at his quick reaction and looked around myself.

"There was a voice...there's a woman here…" i tried explaining. He tilted his head before smiling.

"Oh...no there is no one here. No it's the AI. it's a computer thing of Tony's" i watched him in confusion before getting an idea.

"Is that true? Are you an AI of Tony's?" i asked out loud. It was quiet for only a moment before the same female voice spoke up.

"Partly correct ma'am. I am you're AI you have named VI. i have been in hibernation in your time away as was programmed to prevent hacking or corruption. All systems are back online and ready to welcome you back ma'am." i stood in surprise when a quick memory came flashing through my head of the same voice mixing with mine in several conversations.

"Huh...i guess it makes sense." i mumbled. I looked back at Steve to see him watching me with a small smile.

"Right, i had a note that promised food...let's go there shall we?" he chuckled and nodded.

"Follow me." he led me to an elevator and it moved to bring us to a different floor below mine. As the doors opened i saw a large group of people gathered around a kitchen and living room area.

Most were chatting over food and coffee while others simply drank their weight in caffeine to attempt to wake themselves. Looking around i saw the same people from last night along with many others including two people i knew all too well.

As i stared in shock and slight fear at the twins who had yet to notice me, Steve tried pulling me into the room not noticing my hesitance. My mind was whirling with thoughts about the twins sat together in the room when suddenly my name was called over the quiet chatter pulling all eyes to me.

"Claire! Good morning sweetie." Tony's voice called. I was frozen as the twins turned in their seats, their eyes met mine and filled with anger and fear alike. Instantly i turned myself invisible knowing what was about to happen as they both stood from their seats.

"Um, what's going on?" whispers went around of confusion before one voice spoke out against it all.

"No! She is not a threat, stand down now!" but it was to late. Pietro took off into a run as Wanda's hands began glowing. I levitated myself and watched Wanda's eyes follow me.

"Dammit! Stand down!" Bucky shouted trying to calm things down but i wasn't listening...no...this is where we play. I could feel Wanda trying to get in my head and quickly built a wall like barrier around my mind to protect myself. Below me, Pietro was still running, he was creating a vortex like tornado to try and bring me down but i was stronger.

"Enough!" Bucky suddenly shouted. I looked around and saw the damage the twins were creating and how everyone around us was panicking so i sighed.

"Play times over Maximoff." i snapped my fingers and froze everything around me, the room filled with lavender as i revealed myself in the air and spun around sending everything and everyone back to their original places down to the last drop of coffee in their cups.

I placed both twins on the floor knelt before me as i felt the floor once again under my feet. With another snap of my fingers the lavender fog dispersed and the air was cleared as though nothing had happened.

"Still weak, after all the training we've done...Wanda you still cant break the barrier...what did i tell you?" she stayed quiet before mumbling.

"If i can't break it, i have to beat you to it...attack before you can place it." i nodded and unfroze her from her knelt place but she stayed down.

"I wasn't fast enough...i have to grab you before you can lift into the air." Pietro mumbled his lesson and i smiled unfreezing him as well.

"Then why the hell didn't you?" i leaned forward and smacked them both upside the head.

"What do we learn?" they shared a look before mumbling together.

"We can't beat you…" i nodded and pulled them both to their feet.

"No, no you can't. So stop trying." a hand suddenly grabbed me from behind so i flipped them over my shoulder and in between the twins.

"Trust me, no one can beat her…" Bucky wheezed from his place on the floor


End file.
